Your Heart Is Mine
by The Nymph' Chris
Summary: Kurt part à New-York avec ses amies Santana et Rachel. Dans l'avion, il rencontre un jeune homme, Blaine Anderson. Le destin fait que Kurt et Blaine vont se retrouver dans le même immeuble, dans la même école, et bien des choses encore.
1. Chapter 1 Le mec de l'avion

Chapitre 1

Lorsque l'avion démarra, j'eu envie de vomir. Non seulement, je laissais derrière moi ma ville d'enfance, mes amis, mon père, mon demi-frère… mais tout allait être nouveau pour moi à New-York. Nouveaux amis, nouveaux… Nouveau tout ! Mais si je n'avais pas pris cette avion, j'entendrais Rachel me dire : « Kurt, si tu ne vas pas à New-York, je te tue. Enfin, façon de parler… je t'étrangle seulement ! » Et je n'avais aucune envie de périr aussi jeune en manquant d'air … Rachel venait avec moi bien sûr, elle ne raterait jamais l'occasion d'aller à New York. Sur le siège à côté de moi, je la voyais s'agiter, son magazine Vogue ouvert sur les cuisses. Mais elle ne le regardait pas, elle nous regarda décoller. En face de moi, Santana dévorait une de mes meringues faites quelques heures auparavant. Oui, Santana Lopez venait avec nous à New-York ! La colocation, j'en avais vraiment envie, avec Rachel. Qui sait ce que Santana me fera ? NOUS fera ? Bien qu'étant son meilleur ami depuis que je l'ai aidé à devenir Reine de La Promo (bon d'accord je lui ai piqué la place !), je ne savais jamais ce qu'elle était capable de faire.

-Kurt, tes meringues… commença-t-elle.

-Oui ? Demandais-je, peu rassuré.

Elle me sourit.

-Délicieuses.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Ouf !

A côté de Santana, en face de Rachel, un homme de mon âge, il me semblait, c'est-à-dire 21 ans, au teint halé et aux cheveux bruns plaqués avec une bonne tonne de gel, me dévisageait. Mal à l'aise, je baissai les yeux vers le sol.

-Kurt ! S'écria Rachel, qui eût à présent l'attention du brun. Regarde !

Un oiseau volait à côté du hublot, un oiseau dont je ne connaissais pas le nom. Je me penchai pour mieux voir, malheureusement en même temps que le jeune garçon ! On se cogna, et je m'exclamai, remontant la tête subitement :

-Oh je suis désolé !

- C'est moi qui…

-Non non pas la peine, on tournera en rond ! Le coupa Santana. Vous êtes désolés, d'accord !

Je la regardai de travers.

-Tu t'appelles ? Demandais-je ensuite au gars.

-Blaine Anderson.

-Kurt Hummel. Répondis-je. Santana Lopez et Rachel Berry.

Alors que je souriais sympathiquement, mon téléphone se mit à sonner bruyamment, et je maudis mon père de m'appeler à ce moment.

-Allô ?... Oui papa ! Oui, je suis en plein vol… Non je n'ai pas le temps, je discute… Avec qui ? Avec Blaine. … Mais non, c'est le gars qui est assis en face de moi dans l'avion. Mais oui… bisous… je sais, moi aussi… oui allez, à demain !

Je refermai mon portable.

-Vous allez à New-York ? Nous demanda Blaine. Pour ?

-On va dans une école d'arts dramatiques. Répondis Rachel.

-La NYADA…

- Ouais, je crois que l'on veut tous être connus et talentueux… Répliqua Santana.

-Comme moi… On sera dans la même école. Déclara Blaine.

-Tu veux être chanteur ?

-De préférence…

Santana tendit sa main, et Rachel posa la sienne dessus. Je suivais nos 3 mains les une par-dessus les autres.

-Alors, t'es des nôtres ?

Il sourit et posa sa main sur la mienne. Mon cœur sauta un battement à ce contact, et un léger frisson me parcourut le dos… Je détournai la tête gêné de ce que je ressentais. Mes joues chauffaient… J'avais déjà ressentis cet effet une fois dans ma vie, avec Finn, lorsqu'il n'était pas mon demi-frère… cela voudrait dire que j'aime Blaine ?... Pas de pensées de ce genre, Kurt, tu t'es promis de laisser les amants de côtés pour une carrière de chanteur sans problèmes… Et si vraiment je l'aimais ?… il était tellement mignon ! Santana me sortit (et je la remerciais vraiment) de mes pensées tordues :

On vivra dans un immeuble à Bushwick… et toi ?

Moi ? Vous blaguez… c'est là que je vais ! S'exclama-t-il.

Super ! Cria Rachel. Et tu aimes quoi comme musique ?

Blaine haussa les épaules :

- Je ne sais pas… et vous ?

- Moi ? Hum… Broadway… genre Patti Lupone, Barbra ! Mais j'aime aussi beaucoup LadyGaga… réussis-je enfin à prononcer.

-Tu vois, tu as copié mes goûts ! S'écria Rachel.

-C'est toi qui a copié la première…

- Mais oui !

Le reste du voyage se déroula lentement, dans une discussion mouvementée, échanges de numéros de portable, goûts, lycée, cours… et j'appris que Blaine faisait partit des Warblers et que c'était leur Leader. Il y eu un flash dans ma tête : je l'avais déjà vu chanté aux Sélections et sa voix… c'était une magnifique voix !

23h30 Blaine :

Alors tu habites où ?

23h32 Moi :

Au 2ème étage, et toi ?

23h36 Blaine :

Qu'au premier… Le voyage m'a fatigué, je vais me coucher, à demain !

23h37 Moi :

A demain ?

23h 39 Blaine :

Oui, on se voit demain… A la NYADA ? Ou on s'écrit dans tous les cas ?

23h41 Moi :

Ah, oui, d'accord ! Très bien, bonne nuit.

23 h 43 Blaine :

Bonne nuit

Cette nuit me parut longue… Jamais un coin de l'oreiller n'était froid, à peine ma joue posée dessus, l'endroit devenait brûlant, comme dans les nuits d'été. Je me retournais, en recherche d'un petit coin de fraîcheur… qui n'arrivait pas ! J'étais seulement semi-conscient, c'est-à-dire que je ne dormais qu'à moitié. Et quand j'étais comme ça, j'étais exactement comme quand on a de la fièvre : un passage d'une musique passait en boucle dans ma tête, m'empêchant de dormir. _Près pour une nuit blanche, Kurt ? _Je me levai d'un bond de mon lit, et je me souvins que Santana et Rachel dormaient aussi. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, j'avançais sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine. Enfin la cuisine, salon, salle à manger… 3 en 1. J'ouvrai le placard en hauteur, juste au-dessus de ma tête, et remplit d'eau le verre que je venais de sortir. Je le bu d'une traite et m'allongeai sur le canapé, où je m'endormis paisiblement pour un rêve assez doux… C'est très embarrassant de raconter ses rêves, mais puisque je vous raconte cette histoire, je vais le faire, non ?

Rêve

Je marchais tranquillement dans une clairière, quand je vis la silhouette lointaine de Blaine… J'essayai de crier son nom, seulement la joie m'en empêchait. J'ouvrai la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, et je me mis à courir vers Blaine comme un astronaute c'est-à-dire que je rebondissais à chaque pas que je faisais, comme si j'étais sur la lune. Je me sentais épuisé, chaque pas me demandant énormément d'efforts, et pourtant je faisais du sur-place. Dur Dur ! Blaine ne bougeait pas, comme paralysé, et je voulais aller le voir, entendre sa voix, lui parler… … Puis, comme si quelqu'un qui me tenait mon pull depuis tout à l'heure venait de le lâcher, je fus projeté en avant et atterris sur LUI ! Blaine. C'était le moment le plus embarrassant de mon rêve. Il s'arrêta là…

Donc c'était le rêve le plus débile de toute l'histoire ! C'était Santana qui me réveilla en me bousculant pour se faire de la place sur le canapé. Elle alluma la télévision et la reteignit aussitôt lorsqu'elle vit le générique d'High School Musical apparaître à l'écran. On détestait ça ici. Il n'y a rien de plus nul sur la terre.

-Enfin réveillé, le beau au bois dormant… Ton prince est déjà passé ?

-Santana ! répliquais-je pourtant en rigolant.

-Ben oui, il est où ? Blaine ?! Blaine ?!

-Quoi ? Blaine ? Mon prince ? Que venait-il faire là ? Je sentis mes joues devenir écarlates…

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Santana ! Je ne vois pas du tout ce qu'il vient faire là !

-Il doit bien être quelque part… Blaine !

-Santana, ce n'est pas drôle, arrêtes-ça tout de suite !

-Et en plus, tu te mets en colère, cela ne fait que prouver tes sentiments…

-Santana ! Tais-toi ou je te fais avaler tes chouchous !

-Ouh, gardes ton calme poupée de porcelaine… On ne peut me tromper ! Même pas toi… en fait surtout pas toi, qui perds tous ses moyens en 30 secondes.

-Ok, avouais-je, tu as gagné, je ne dirais plus rien, surtout si tu me dis que j'aime un garçon que je ne connais que depuis hier.

-Je gagne toujours… Promis que je ne répète rien à Rachel.

-Il n'y a rien à répéter de toute façon !

Cette dernière entra dans le salon en courant, une serviette enroulée autour de son corps et une couvrant ses cheveux qui dégoulinaient sur mon tapis.

-Première journée ici ! Premiers cours de chants à New-York !

-J'avais totalement oublié… murmura Santa.

Mon téléphone sonna (il sonne toujours au mauvais moment). C'est quand je vis le nom de Blaine s'afficher sur l'écran que je sursautai et lâchai mon portable sur le sol en criant.

-Tout va bien ?

-Ça va ! répondis-je à Rachel.

Je portais mon téléphone à l'oreille.

-Allô ?

-Kurt ?

-Oui c'est moi !

-Comment-tu vas ?

-Bien, et toi ?

-Tu veux bien que je t'amène à la NYADA ce matin ?

-Euh… Avec Santa et Rachel ?

-Oui bien sûr !

-Bien entendu ! Je te laisse, c'est à mon tour de prendre ma douche… Bisous !

-A tout à l'heure !

Je refermai vivement mon portable, et Santana me regarda un regard plein de sous-entendus. Je bredouillai :

-Blaine nous amène ce matin, aux cours…

-D'accord…répondis Rachel. Mais on le connaît à peine…

Je haussai les épaules : peu m'importe qu'on ne le connaissait pas, c'était juste Blaine, un garçon magnifique, que j'avais rencontré dans un avion et qui me proposait juste de me conduire quelque part. Oui, un hétéro comme un autre, mais tellement plus finalement et… je divague ! Mon dieu, Kurt, qui es-tu pour avoir de pareilles pensées ? Pas d'amants, tu te rappels ?

J'entrais dans la salle de bain et allumai l'eau chaude qui me coula sur le torse et raviva mes membres encore endoloris par le sommeil. Mon pied cogna dans le gel douche, qui fit tomber également le shampoing et un savon. Pendant que je ramassais tout à la va-vite, la porte s'ouvrit et Santana entra.

-J'avais fermé la porte… murmurais-je.

-Apparemment non.

-Tu ne t'appellerais-pas Joséphine ?

-Pas que je sache ! Je ne suis pas naine, contrairement à…

-A ?

-Laisse-tomber ! Alors ? Tu étais trop mignon au téléphone avec lui… le nain.

-Santana, je prends ma douche tu pourrais partir ?

-Muhm.

La porte se referma sur Santana.


	2. Chapter 2 Les courses

Je laissai échapper un soupir d'agacement et de soulagement de mes lèvres. Non mais, elle ne lâchera pas le morceau celle-là !

Alors que j'allais sortir de la douche, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, sur Rachel cette fois-ci, et je re-rentrais vivement à l'intérieur de la cabine avec un autre soupir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez ce matin à toutes entrer pendant que je prends ma douche ?!

-Excuses !

-Surtout que tu viens de prendre la tienne…

-Je viens juste prendre ma brosse !

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel j'attrapai discrètement ma serviette pour sortir de cette foutue cabine.

-Au fait, déclara Rachel, tu le trouves comment Blaine ?

Je me cognai le front avec ma main.

-Décidemment, vous avez un truc avec lui !

-Il est mignon hein ?

-Mais tais-toi, purée !

Elle me regarda avec dédain.

-Oh, c'est bon, si on peut même plus parler de mecs avec toi !

-Quoi ? Il t'intéresse ? M'exclamais-je.

-Depuis quand j'ai pas le droit d'aimer un garçon !

-Mais…je…

-Alors tu vois, tu ne veux même pas nous dire que tu l'aimes alors qu'on est tes copines.

-Rachel ! Je… Tu as dit tout ça exprès ?

-Bien sûr, tu crois franchement qu'il me plaisait ?

-Avec toi, on sait jamais. T'es aussi mesquine que Santana alors !

-Au moins maintenant c'est clair.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain en criant : « -Santana, Santana ! »

Je me cognai une nouvelle fois le front avec ma main. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au monde pour avoir des amies pareilles !? Je n'aurai plus de front avant mes 33 ans avec elles…

Devant mon armoire, je restai perplexe… Je n'arrivais jamais à choisir mes vêtements ! Ce fut Santana qui m'éclaira en faisant tomber ma chemise grise au sol. Me penchant pour la ramasser, je tombais nez à nez avec mon nœud papillon bleu azur, celui qui, pour Rachel, collait parfaitement avec mes yeux. J'ai toujours trouvé que mes yeux étaient bien plus turquoises que ça, mais puisque je ne savais vraiment pas quoi mettre ! Il fallait maintenant que je trouve un pantalon assortit à tout ça… En fouillant mes tiroirs je sortais un jean gris décoré d'une tête de mort mauve sur la poche arrière droite. Ça irait… Seulement je ne savais plus du tout où j'avais mis ma ceinture bleue fluorescente, que Santana m'avait empruntée pour le voyage.

-Santana ? Où-as-tu posé cette ceinture bleue ? J'en ai vraiment besoin maintenant !

-Sur la chaise du bureau.

-Tu ranges vraiment n'importe comment !

Au moins, j'avais trouvé cette foutue ceinture que je pu passer autour de ma taille. Bref, maintenant, il me faut un gilet ou un veston à mettre sous mon trench coat… Finalement, je tombais sur un veston noir à fausses écailles que j'enfilais… Voilà ! Fin prêt pour un renca… Qu'est- ce que je dis-moi !? Fin prêt pour monter dans la voiture de Blaine…

-Santana c'est bon, tu as finis de t'habiller ? Cria Rachel à l'autre bout du salon.

Devant le miroir j'ajustais ma coiffure avec de la laque et un peigne fin.

-Oui je suis prête !

J'enfilais mon trench.

-On y va ? me demanda Rachel.

-Prêts ! répondîmes en chœur.

J'envoyais un dernier SMS à Blaine…

7h55 Moi :

On t'attend devant chez toi ? Tu es où ?

7h57 Blaine :

Je vous attends déjà au RDC. A tout à l'heure.

7h57 Moi :

A tout de suite.

J'étais le premier dans les escaliers et je courais comme un fou. Je n'avais jamais couru ainsi, même dans les cours de sport à McKinley. Comme quoi, c'est la motivation qui compte ! J'avais vraiment envie de le revoir, de sentir son odeur épicée, et juste de plonger dans ses yeux indescriptibles.

-Eh oh ! Moins vite, papillon ! me dit Santa'. On a pas tous des jambes taillées pour courir après les garçons.

-Ah oui, pas toi, c'est vrai… déclara Rachel.

Je ne ralentis qu'un peu. Quand j'arrivais tout en bas, je le vis tout de suite, lui et sa veste en cuir. Lui et ses sourcils déjà légendaires. Là, je ralentis bien plus, qu'il ne me voie pas courir.

-Salut ! déclarais-je, hésitant.

-Bonjour !

-Ah Blaine ! Kurt était vraiment pressé de te voir.

Je me retournai vers Rachel, regard noir et hautain, et elle se pinça les lèvres genre : « C'est bon, je me la ferme. » Cette fille n'est vraiment pas discrète. Je me retournais vers Blaine, un sourire timide et embarrassé aux lèvres. Santana, bien que habituellement méchante, me sortit de ce mauvais pas.

-C'est quoi ta voiture ?demanda-t-elle.

-Une Porsche 911.

Santana ouvrit grand la bouche. Je ne m'y connaissais pas du tout en voiture, mais vu sa tête, elle devait être vachement chère.

-Comment tu as fait pour avoir ça putain ! lâcha-t-elle. Une voiture allemande pareille !

-Mes parents ont certains moyens… déclara-t-il. Mais je veux vraiment ne pas parler d'eux.

-Tes parents ? demandais-je.

Il m'avait intrigué…

-Ouais ouais… Dépêchez-vous on va être en retard pour le premier jour.

Je montais à côté de Blaine, à la place du passager, et mes deux copines prirent place à l'arrière, en se chuchotant des trucs.

Après cette première journée, assez épuisante à se présenter aux différentes personnes et à prendre de repères, j'étais assez content de rentrer. Pour le moment, Blaine et moi étions sortis de l'établissement, attendant au dehors mes deux saletés de colocs qui m'avait certainement lâchement abandonné.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elles foutent ? murmura Blaine.

-Je sais pas… Je vais essayer de joindre Santana.

J'allumai mon portable, mais ce fut Santana la plus rapide et ma sonnerie retentit : elle m'avait appelé. Je décrochai et déclarai, furieux :

-Qu'est que vous faîtes, merde ?! On attend nous !

-Excuse-moi fillette, Berry et moi sommes sortis avant vous, on fait les courses, je te laisse le nain et toi faire vos trucs sur ton lit, à tout à l'heure !

-Ne l'appelles pas comme ça, et on ne fera rien du tout si tu veux savoir…

-Après on ira je ne sais pas où pour acheter des fringues, ne nous attend pas devant la NYADA, on vous laisse le temps de vous connaitre et de dégueulasser les couvertures. Bisous.

-Je te déteste !

-Moi aussi je t'aime ! Tu me remercieras plus tard…

-C'est ça, je te déteste toi et Rachel, ainsi que vos plans sadiques.

Elle raccrocha.

-Alors ? me demanda Blaine.

-Je vais la tuer ! Elles font les courses… répondis-je en roulant des yeux.

-Je te ramène ?

-S'il-te-plaît.

Nous montâmes dans la Porsche de Blaine, et il démarra. Je pris peur quand une voiture nous passa devant, à la vitesse d'un TGV il me semblait.

Arrivés à l'immeuble, il commença à monter sans trop m'attendre, et j'accélérai pour le rattraper. Au premier étage, il s'arrêta devant sa porte et ouvrit son sac de cours. J'hésitai, mais je le fis quand même :

-Blaine…

-Oui ?

-Tu veux… euh… venir dans notre appart' ?

-C'est une invitation ?

-Ça m'en a tout l'air, non ?

-D'accord, avec plaisir.

-Les deux salopes ne sont pas là donc elles nous feront pas chier…

Il monta au deuxième étage avec moi, et j'ouvrai la porte de notre studio avec mes clés.

-Oh purée cette porte !

-Quoi ?

-Elle est super dure à ouvrir ! Répondis-je, levant les yeux au ciel, euh, au plafond.

La porte finit par s'ouvrir en un grincement grâce aux bras de Blaine et Dieu merci, heureusement qu'il était là ! Je n'aurais pas eu l'air d'un con à essayer d'ouvrir la porte de mon propre appartement.

-Voilà ! Tu peux enfin entrer chez toi !

Je lui souris timidement.

-Merci.

Il jeta son sac dans l'entrée, et je fis de même. Il s'affala sur le canapé (dire que j'ai dormi dessus en pensant à lui hier), et déclara :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ce soir à la télé ?

-Je n'en sais rien… Heureusement High School Musical est déjà passé ce matin donc on ne reverra pas cette série débile !

Il étouffa un rire.

-Ce soir, y a Les Mondes de Ralph, Grey's Anatomy, et… d'autres trucs… répondis-je en lisant le magazine TV.

-On regarde Les Mondes De Ralph ? me demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas c'est un dessin-animé pour les gosses…

Il me regarda avec un regard de petit enfant malheureux, et je cédai :

-Très bien !

J'allumai la télévision, et m'assis sur le canapé. Il se lova contre moi, la tête sur mes genoux. Je devins rouge et continuai de regarder le film en essayant de ne pas faire attention à lui.

**Coucou ! J'essaie de poster très vite le troisième chapitre, mais en attendant, j'ai bien mérité quelques reviews, non ? Prochain chapitre: un plus gros rapprochement, beaucoup de Santana, et une recontre pour cette dernière...**


	3. Chapter 3 Peter et les deux gays

**Fandelavie : Ah ah ! Merci pour tes deux petites reviews ^^ Kurt il est comme ça, je voulais que ça parle plus de ces sentiments ) Et encore une fois merci, prochain chapitre avant mercredi je pense…j'espère :D**

**RonnieCriss : Merci beaucoup à toi aussi ^^ ! **

**Cecile 78 : Merci, tu as été la première a posté une review peu après ma publication donc ça m'a aidé à continuer :p **

**L.I.E : Merci à toi aussi pour tes conseils. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour les suivre ! Ça me fait plaisir quand les gens aident ceux qui ont le plus de mal.**

**Elisaa : Elle arrive xD !**

**Donc merci à tous, je continue ! Et pour indication, je m'exprimerai toujours en gras pour différencié du récit ! Bisous !**

Chap3

La porte s'ouvrit en un grincement, Blaine sursauta et se tourna vers le bruit. Il s'était à moitié endormi sur mes cuisses.

-Coucou, c'est nous ! Déclara Santana. Alors ?

Elle me regarda avec un petit sourire carnassier, ça lui faisait comme un air de renard qui préparait un mauvais coup…

-Santana, tu as réveillé Blaine !

- Je ne dormais pas… précisa ce dernier.

Rachel s'avança à son tour et regarda dans notre direction.

-Oh, vous regardez des dessins-animés ? Demanda-t-elle en se postant devant la télévision.

Une jeune femme blonde entra dans notre salon. Ses yeux bleus fixaient Santana, et ses joues étaient parsemées de tâches de rousseurs. Elle déclara :

-Si ce sont des dessins-animés sur la vie des licornes en Afrique et en Europe, c'est intéressant…

Quoi ? Des licornes ? Est-ce que cette fille est folle ?

-Euh, Kurt, Blaine, je vous présente Brittany, une amie de la NYADA… Elle était avec nous pour faire les courses, elle est super sympa, mais un peu, hum, limitée ? Nous expliqua Santana.

- On n'a pas fait les courses, on a fait du shopping ! Répliqua Rachel.

-Rachel ! Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit ? Cria Santana.

-Merci Rachel ! Maintenant je sais ce que vous avez fait… répondis-je.

Blaine tourna la tête vers moi, décontenancé.

-C'est normal que je ne comprenne rien ? demanda-t-il.

J'hochai la tête. Pauvre Blaine !

-Alors, c'est ici que vivent les oiseaux arc-en-ciel ? Coupa Brittany.

Les oiseaux ? Je ne cherche même plus à comprendre cette fille. J'en aurais vite marre de tout ce boucan, j'avais déjà mal à la tête, et en plus elles venaient gâcher un grand moment de mon intimité !

-Bon, murmurais-je, il se fait tard, alors…

-Il est à peine 20h ! Répliqua Santana. Britt' ne peut pas rester ?

Elle me regardait, criant comme si sa vie en dépendait, et je savais que je céderai tôt ou tard…

-Santana !

-S'il te plaît, Kurt !

-Non, m'écriais-je... Ou dans ces cas-là, Blaine reste aussi.

Il me regarda, et fit non avec la tête.

-Ah non, déclara celui-ci, j'ai un coup de fil à passer à mes parents, donc… à demain tout le monde.

Il ouvrit la porte, qui grinça une nouvelle fois, et disparu dans le couloir. Comment allais-je faire pour supporter ces trois folles ? La garce, la chieuse et la débile ? Franchement, qu'est ce qui t'as pris Kurt pour accepter d'aménager avec Rachel et Santa ?

-Bon bah, Kurt, tu prépares le repas, hein ? Nous, on va regarder la télé en discutant de trucs de filles… déclara Rachel, et je la maudis du mieux que je peux en me retenant de lui mettre une claque.

Elles s'installèrent toutes les trois sur le canapé, et je partais en cuisine. C'était le début d'une très très longue et dure soirée.

Alors qu'il était près de 22h et que personne ne dormait, mise à part le chat de Britt' qu'elle avait ramené de chez elle, Lord quelque chose, j'essayais en vain de calmer les harpies. Vers 23h, Brittany rentra chez elle, et Santana se calma. Rachel dormait déjà dans son… euh, sur le canapé.

-Britt' a oublié son manteau, elle va avoir froid ! S'exclama Santa, affolée.

-Dors, Santana ! Murmurais-je depuis mon lit.

-Muhm, d'accord…

Peu après, ses légers ronflements envahirent le studio, et je me détendis. Enfin la paix ! Je ne me rappelle plus trop si j'avais rêvé ou non cette nuit-là. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est que je ne pensais qu'à Blaine, à ses yeux surtout. Ses yeux dont la couleur n'était pas définissable… Noisette ? Dorés ? Verts ? Je ne connaissais pas d'autres personnes du genre, il était vraiment spécial, et tout chez lui me plaisait. Il était, différent, et tout le monde sait à quel point j'aime être différent…

Un énorme jet d'eau provenant de la salle de bain me réveilla. Je devais être horrible le matin. Et là particulièrement, avec la nuit que j'ai passé… Rachel sautillait déjà dans la maison, en priant Santana de se dépêcher. Alors que j'envoyais un SMS à Blaine pour lui demander si cette fois je pouvais le prendre dans ma voiture, Santana sortit sur la douche et se précipita sur moi.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'écrit ?

-Rien du tout. Laisse-moi tranquille.

-Oh c'est mimi ! S'écria-t-elle en lisant mon message. « Est-ce que c'est moi qui t'amène à la NYADA aujourd'hui :3 ? » Oh c'est trop !

-Santana, lâche moi le c…

Rachel me coupa en criant :

-C'est moi qui vais prendre ma douche !

-Très bien… répondis-je.

7h10 Blaine :

D'accord !

7h11 Moi :

A tout à l'heure.

-Les filles, c'est moi qui vous amène à la NYADA aujourd'hui, et Blaine avec nous ! M'exclamais-je.

-Pourquoi autant d'enthousiasme, Kurt ? me demanda Rachel.

Je me contentai de lever les yeux au ciel tout en souriant. Elles me faisaient tout de même rire ces deux greluches ! C'est que mes sentiments sont très faciles à déchiffrer… il faudra que je fasse attention.

-Blaine ! S'écria Santana.

-Kurt nous a encore fait tout un cinéma pour te voir. Compléta Rachel.

Chez nous, c'était drôle, mais là, devant Blaine, c'était exagéré.

-Rachel, laisse-le voyons ! Moi aussi, j'étais pressé de le voir. Répondis Blaine.

Rachel fut clouée là, les yeux grands ouverts comme ci Blaine venait de lui dire que la terre allait exploser dans 3 minutes.

Je me retournai vers elle et esquissai un sourire vainqueur et moqueur. Genre : « Alors ? ».

Nous montâmes dans ma voiture, Blaine à la place du passager. Arrivés à la NYADA, Lopez et Berry allèrent retrouver Britt' plus loin. Blaine ferma sa portière et marcha en tête. Je le suivais de près. C'est alors qu'apparut Peter, un mec de l'école super laid, assez petit, et que je détestais parce qu'il m'avait plusieurs fois poussé dans les escaliers hier. Il avait vraiment une tête de fouine, je ne pouvais longtemps le supporter. Seulement, ce qu'il fit m'acheva de le haïr. Alors que Blaine marchait, la tête baissée, il lui jeta son café en pleine figure et cria :

-On me regarde quand je passe !

-Putain ça ne va pas ? M'exclamais-je, pendant que Blaine s'essuyai avec son foulard.

J'avais connu ce genre de trucs au lycée… Karofsky, un gars qui finalement s'avérait gay, me faisait subir toutes sortes de choses : slushies en pleine figure, des poussées dans les casiers et des menaces de toutes sortes. Parce que j'étais… différent, « pédé » comme il disait.

-Tu veux la même chose que lui ? T'es jaloux ? me demanda-t-il.

-Je te dépasse de 15 cm, je n'ai pas peur de toi ! Répondis-je. La prochaine fois que tu le touches, c'est toi qui te rouleras par terre !

Même moi je ne me reconnaissais pas… l'amour fait faire des choses folles, mais il était tellement petit qu'il était ridicule à mes côtés.

-Toi aussi tu l'es ? Aboya-t-il.

-Moi quoi ?

-Bah, t'es aussi une tapette, du même bord que lui ?

Je me retournai vers Blaine.

-Blaine ? Demandais-je. Tu es… ?

-J'espère que ça ne te déranges pas… répondit-il seulement.

-Non, au contraire… murmurais-je, puis je repris plus haut. Oui, moi aussi, et ? Tu ne nous touches pas ou tu auras affaire à moi !

Il recula de quelques pas.

-C'est pas juste, la prochaine fois je ramènerai des potes.

-Oui, c'est ça, barres-toi. Déclarais-je.

Je me retournais vers Blaine.

-Blaine, est-ce que ça va ?

-Je…oui et toi ? me répondit-il.

-Moi je vais très bien, mais je ne savais pas que… que tu étais comme moi. Gay.

-Tu ne m'avais rien dis non plus ! Répliqua-t-il.

-Allons en cours…

**Voilà pour le chapitre 3 ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! x)**

**Petit sondage, qui préférez-vous entre Rachel et Santana ? (Pour savoir laquelle je dois le plus faire évoluée dans les prochains chapitres.)**

**Est-ce que j'ai mérité des reviews ? Peut-être…**

**Bien dans le chapitre 4, qui risque d'arrivé un peu moins rapidement, Kurt découvrira beaucoup de choses sur Blaine. Bisous et encore merci à tous !**


	4. Chapter 4 Un couteau brillant le 27

**Coucou, pour un chapitre révélant un peu plus le passé de Kurt et Blaine. Le prochain sera rempli de « passé » aussi ) ! Merci à tous encore une fois ! :D Et promis on verra énormément Santa et Rachel dans le prochain (ou du moins j'essaie.)**

**Fandelavi : Vraiment merci ) Je t'adore, merci de suivre la fic. Je retiens pour Santana.**

**Ronniecriss : Ne t'en fais pas je garde Santana aussi. Merci à toi aussi.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chap 4.

-Bon allez les filles ! Dépêchez-vous ! Blaine attend dans la voiture depuis tout à l'heure ! Remarquais-je.

Rachel et Santa discutaient avec Britt'. Elles se firent la bise et rentrèrent dans la voiture.

-Enfin ! Brailla Blaine. Il y a des gens qui crèvent de chaud en attendant.

Santana me fit un petit sourire mesquin. Rachel elle, plutôt un petit sourire moqueur.

-On voulait vous laisser que tous les deux… répliqua cette dernière.

-On non ! Je préfère garder un œil sur eux, on en sait jamais ce qu'ils peuvent faire ! La coupa Santa.

Encore une fois, ma main vint claquer mon front dans un petit bruit sec.

-C'est bien Kurt, ton crâne ne résonne pas, tu es intelligent. Cru bon d'ajouter Rachel.

Cette fois-ci je roulai des yeux tant elles m'exaspéraient !

-Recommence, j'adore quand tu fais-ça ! On dirait un ado qui vient d'être privé de sorties par son père parce que ce dernier vous a surpris toi et un copain en train de baiser dans ta cham… commença Santana.

-Santana ! Tais-toi !

Et, alors que je tournai la tête vers Blaine, je vis peu loin de notre voiture Peter le nain s'avançant jusqu'à la voiture. Il n'était pas seul : trois de ses amis, dont un qui s'appelait Bryan, le suivait. Et je dois dire que l'un de ses copains, un blond, était vraiment gigantesque. Si on restait, on allait tous s'en prendre plein la gueule ! Je poussai un cri d'horreur en les voyant si près de nous :

-Blaine !

Ma voix était montée très haut dans les aigus, et Blaine sursauta en tournant vivement la tête vers moi.

-Quoi ?

-Là !

Blaine se figea d'horreur en se pivotant vers la fenêtre. Les trois gars étaient collés à la vitre. Reprenant vite fait de la contenance, je verrouillai les portières et démarrai la voiture. Je roulai à toute allure. Oui, Kurt, tu te souviens, quand ces trois footballeurs, à McKinley, un soir du 27 janvier, après les cours, t'avaient… Le feu passa précipitamment au rouge, et je freinais férocement. J'essayai de reprendre ma respiration.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? me demanda Rachel.

-C'est un gars qui a embêter Blaine aujourd'hui, répondis-je. Comme il nous avait provoqués, je l'ai menacé et il a promis de revenir avec des potes… Seulement, j'avais pris ses menaces trop à la légère. Il n'a pas intérêt à te toucher encore ne serais-ce qu'une fois, B, où il morflera…

-Kurt, c'est que… sans aide, c'est plutôt toi qui auras mal. Mais, je te remercie…

Santana siffla.

-Ouah, c'est tellement mignon cette petite déclaration Kurt.

Mes joues rosirent. Je stationnais devant l'immeuble, et Blaine s'écria :

-Kurt, tu… c'est moi qui t'invites aujourd'hui.

-Je… d'accord.

Alors que je laissai monter mes copines (si on peut appeler ça des copines) au deuxième étage, Blaine m'ouvrit la porte de son studio. Il ressemblait fort au notre.

-Tu veux un verre ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Non, merci.

Je regardai les murs crème. Des photos s'y trouvaient accrochées avec des épingles rouges. Une femme souriait à pleine dents, une pâquerette entre son index et son pouce. Ses cheveux bruns et lisses tombaient sur le haut de ses épaules, et ses grands yeux noisette brillaient de joie. A côté d'elle se trouvait un homme à l'air dur, avec une barbe brune naissante. Son crâne était recouvert de cheveux noirs et bouclés, et ses yeux verts riaient. Ils avaient l'air très heureux, riant tous les deux, main dans la main. Leurs yeux reflétaient de bonheur. Sur une autre photo, je vis deux petits garçons : un assez grand, et un plus petit. Le plus petit avait des cheveux tout bouclés et des yeux… Blaine, c'était Blaine jeune ! Il tenait une guitare dans sa main, et le plus grand un micro, et sa bouche était grande ouverte. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Me demanda Blaine.

-Je, c'est toi là sur la photo ? Tu es trop mimi !

Blaine rougit et hocha la tête.

-Et là, c'est tes parents ? Demandais-je encore.

-Oui, c'est eux. Maman a toujours été assez compréhensive avec moi… mon père…

Il changea soudainement de sujet :

-Et là, mon frère qui chante. Cooper.

J'observais une autre photo de Blaine, plus vieux cette fois-ci, il était certainement à la Dalton, il portait son uniforme rouge et bleu. Il posait avec un copain, un verre à la main.

-C'est du café ! M'expliqua B. Wes était un super ami. Là, c'est le jour juste avant que mon père…

Il s'assit sur le canapé en cuir. Je lui tendais la main, pour l'inciter à continuer.

-Ton père ?

-Oui, mon père… répondit-il. Il… il ne connaissait pas ma sexualité. Seulement, je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait ainsi. Un soir, je ramenai mon copain chez moi, on était sûrement un peu bourré après la fête. Il avait donc commencé à m'embrasser, et à me déshabiller par la suite. Mon père était monté dans ma chambre. Il…

Blaine se mit à pleurer. Je le laissai faire une petite pause et lui tendit un mouchoir.

-Continues, Blaine.

-Il a chassé mon copain, le traitant de raté, de petit con, de sale homo… Puis il revint vers moi, et… je reçus la plus grosse claque de ma vie. Il m'expliqua que je devais être malade, ou fou pour être tombé amoureux d'un autre…homme. Il me dit aussi que c'était trop facile, que je ne m'en tirerai pas comme ça et qu'il fallait que je change… Alors j'ai essayé plusieurs fois de lui faire plaisir, d'arrêter, mais… une fois, je, il… une fois il m'a de nouveau surpris, devant la Dalton, avec un copain, et il me chassa définitivement de la maison. Ma mère, ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, avait décidé de me donner de l'argent tous les mois, ne pouvant pas agir contre la volonté de Papa. J'habitais chez Wes, il m'hébergea pendant longtemps… et grâce à l'argent que ma mère m'envoyait, je pu finalement partir à New-York, à la NYADA. C'est tout.

-Blaine… C'est horrible, personne n'a le droit de faire ça. Et même si ta mère t'envoie de l'argent, tu crois que cela répare la faute que ton père a commise ?

-Comment est ton père Kurt ? M'interrogea-t-il.

-Mon père ? Mon père s'appelle Burt Hummel, il s'occupe d'un garage… Tu sais : pas le genre de type qui semble apprécier les homos au début… et puis finalement, quand je lui ai dit, il l'a plutôt bien pris, il m'a protégé. Mon père m'adore, c'est tout le contraire du tien… Mais j'ai un passé douloureux Blaine, moi aussi.

-Ah bon ?

-Je, je t'en parlerais plutôt demain…

Il me montra par la suite des photos de lui, tout jeune, ado, maintenant, avec Wes, avec les Warblers… et même une photo des Sélections, où il y avait eux, les Warblers, nous Les New Directions, et une chorale de Seniors. Alors qu'il parlait de cette année où nous étions arrivés à égalité, j'essayai de me localiser… C'est alors que je me vis, et Oh quel choc ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais changé depuis !

-Blaine regardes ! C'est moi là ! M'écriais-je.

Nous rigolâmes encore longtemps, et je me souviens que je m'assoupis peu de temps après épuisé par la journée à la NYADA.

* * *

_27 janvier 2012. 18h55_

_Je sortais du cours de français, où on travaillait une pièce de théâtre. Une pièce où mon rôle était tout de même une demoiselle. Génial comme rôle !_

_Je ne savais pas pourquoi, je les sentais derrière moi. Leur souffle trop fort certainement, ou peut-être même leur odeur de transpiration. Dans tous les cas, je les avais sentis. Je m'étais brusquement retourné, dans la rue, et les avais vus. Trois footballeurs, grands, dont un qui tenait fermement un couteau dans sa main droite. Je n'ai rien fait pour me sauver, le désespoir m'en empêchant. J'allais quitter cette vie de merde après tout, et même la peur d'avoir mal n'y fit rien, je restais cloué sur le sol. Je restai pétrifié d'effroi et de désespoir. Ils m'avaient déjà bien entamé, à l'aide de leurs poings et de leurs pieds, peut-être aussi du mur derrière moi, quand je vis la lame étincelante s'approchant de mon torse. Je me souviens avoir crié. Fort._

_- Non, Non, ne me touchez pas ! Lâchez-moi !_

-Non ! criais-je en me réveillant.

Je regardais autour de moi, j'étais chez Blaine. Pourquoi rêves-tu du passé Kurt ? Tout ça n'était que du passé, oublies ! Je pris une grande inspiration et soulevai mon T-shirt.

* * *

**Merci pour votre attention. Vous saurez ce qui intrigue Kurt dans le prochain chapitre et ! … je n'en dirais pas plus :p Il n'était pas très long, mais je pense que l'autre sera bien plus long ;).  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Grâce à Peter

**CKC: Merci beaucoup ;) Tes principales questions seront dans les prochains chapitres, ne t'en fais pas, et leur passé est très important.**

**ronniecriss: merci à toi aussi, tes reviews me poussent vraiment à continuer.**

**Cecile78: Merci ! 3 Je continue je n'arrêterai jamais ;).**

* * *

Chap 5

Je soulevai mon T-shirt. Il est vrai que le spectacle que donnait mon torse et mon ventre n'était pas super beau à voir. Une énorme balafre le coupait pratiquement en deux. J'avais plein d'autres cicatrices, plus petites et moins profondes un peu partout. La douleur me revint presque aussitôt. J'avais eu vraiment très mal, la lame s'était enfoncée, et je me suis toujours demandé s'ils avaient fait exprès d'aller doucement. Malheureusement je m'en étais sortis… et hospitalisé. Ce qui m'a fait retourner au lycée.

C'est alors que je tournais la tête vers le miroir, soulevais une mèche de mes cheveux châtains, et vit la dernière blessure : ils m'avaient aussi attaqués à la tête, les fourbes. Sur mon front, j'avais une petite marque qui continuait jusqu'au milieu de ma tête.

Je vis soudainement Blaine derrière moi, dans le miroir.

-Tu es là depuis quand ? Lui demandais-je.

-Depuis que tu as crié dans ton sommeil, ça m'a alarmé.

-Oh donc tu as tout vu…

Il se contenta de hocher la tête, et de déclarer :

-Comment as-tu eus toutes ces cicatrices Kurt ?

-C'est… je ne veux pas trop… c'est que…

Et là, comme le pire des imbéciles, j'éclatai en sanglots.

-Il y avait plein de haine dans leur regard, c'était ça le pire. Précisais-je.

Blaine s'approcha de moi et me pris dans ses bras.

-Chut, calmes-toi et explique tout doucement.

-Ils étaient trois à la sortie des cours, ils m'avaient coincé. Et j'étais apeuré, et seul… l'un d'eux avait un couteau… et… ils… je… Blaine !

J'enfouissais mon front dans son cou, secoué d'horribles sanglots.

-Kurt, relèves-toi.

Il posa un doigt sous mon menton et me fit relever la tête vers ses yeux. On était bien trop proches, je le savais.

-C'est fini, Kurt, d'accord ? C'était il y a longtemps. Très longtemps, reposes-toi, on ne va pas en cours si tu veux.

-Blaine…

Et là, comme un con, malgré toute la tristesse qui régnait dans l'air, je me redressais pour goûter ses lèvres. Il ne me repoussa pas, mais se raidit. Il passa ses bras derrière mon dos, et me rendit mon baiser. Retirant doucement ses lèvres, je lu dans ses yeux de la panique.

-C'est, je, non papa va me tuer ! cria-t-il. J'y vais.

-Blaine ! Criais-je à mon tour. T'en va pas, c'est chez toi, idiot.

Trop tard, il était partit en courant. _Kurt, crétin, crétin, crétin ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!_

Mon portable sonna.

-Allô Santana ?

-Kurt, tu es avec Blaine ?

-Non. Je suis chez lui. On s'est embrassés.

-Il était temps !

-Sauf qu'il s'est enfui en courant de chez lui.

Il y eu un silence pesant à l'autre bout du fil.

-Quel con ! Conclu finalement Santana.

-Bon j'arrive, je ne veux pas qu'on loupe les cours. A tout à l'heure.

Je raccrochai et sortit dans le couloir. Pas de Blaine dans les horizons. Il devait déjà être en cours…

* * *

En cours, Blaine m'ignora presque tout le temps, ne montrant aucun intérêt particulier, et je le détestais pour ça. Il ne pouvait ignorer ce qui c'était passé, il fallait que l'on en discute ! Et je savais que je devrais faire le premier pas, parce qu'il n'avait vraiment pas l'air décider... Ce n'est qu'en fin de journée que nos regards se croisèrent vraiment... Je descendais les escaliers du premier étage, quand j'entendis une voix, ou plutôt des voix, familières. Je reconnu celle de Blaine, bien entendu, celle de Santana, et celle de Peter.

-Alors, Blaine, où est ta petite copine Hummel ? Elle n'est pas là pour te défendre ? Alors, on va vous régler votre compte à tous les deux. Brad, vas-y.

-Kurt n'est pas une fille, et ce n'est pas _encore _mon petit copain. Siffla Blaine. Et tu me dégoûte, si tu lui fait mal, je ne sais pas ce que je te fais...

Alors je descendais encore plus rapidement les marches pour arriver au Hall, où le dénommé Brad agrippait Blaine par le bras, et Peter tenait Santana. Je me mettais au travers de Blaine et de Brad, en criant:

-Tu ne le touches pas ! On est 3 contre 2, vous n'avez aucune chance ! Et je dépasse Peter de 20 bons centimètres.

-Oh, Lady, on attendais que toi ! S'écria Peter. Ton petit copain a pris ta défense, charmant Blaine.

Je répliquais une nouvelle fois:

-Vous ne le touchez pas.

Mais Brad ne m'écouta pas, et brutalisa Blaine une nouvelle fois. Je criai:

-Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Tu veux que je démolisse tes couilles ?

-Toi, tu ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche avec tes membres de fillette ! Répliqua le grand blond.

-Tu l'aura voulu.

Je savais comment me défendre depuis mon incident. J'avais appris comment réagir à des provocations. Je me baissais et lui envoyai de pleine force un coup de pied entre les deux jambes. Il hurla. J'avais aussi appris comment ils répliquaient et se défendaient. Si ses réflexes étaient normaux, il allait essayer de me donner une claque du côté droit. Je me penchai donc, passant sous son bras qui, effectivement, allaient me claquer si je n'avais pas esquivé, et lui asséna un coup de pied dans les côtes.

-Tu y réfléchira à deux fois avant de frapper mes amis, particulièrement mon petit-ami. peut-être que tu devrais en prendre de la graine Peter et lâcher Santana avant que toi aussi tu te retrouves castré comme ton ami Brad.

Il afficha un visage haineux et pesta en s'en allant.

-Merci Kurt ! s'exclama Santana.

-Je ne suis pas ton petit copain... continua Blaine. Même si je voudrais énormément. Kurt, merci beaucoup, et je m'excuse pour ce matin, c'était tellement... bête !

-Oui, tu es sorti de ton propre appartement ! J'avoue que c'était très con, mais maintenant ça me fait rire... Blaine, tu es entièrement pardonné à une condition !

Il me regarda et leva un sourcil, genre " Laquelle ?" Je lui répondis donc:

-Que tu te laisses embrasser sans que tu te barres après.

-Je... commença Santa.

-Tu me promet de rester avec moi ?

-Oui ! sourit Blaine.

-... vais y aller. finit Santana en sortant du hall.

Je m'approchai de Blaine, lentement, et le vit fermer ses yeux peu à peu. Il était prêt. Je fermai les miens pour le deuxième baiser de ma vie, avec l'homme que j'aimais. Et j'avoue que je préférais le deuxième. Plus sauvage, plus confiant, plus amoureux... Il me plaqua contre le mur et commença à défaire mon veston. Alors que ma chemise tomba à son tour par terre, un professeur passa dans le couloir, et son paquet de feuilles s'éparpilla sur le sol quand il nous aperçut.

-Oh, je... je suis désolé de vous interrompre les garçons, mais c'est la fin des cours, vous devriez déjà être sortis. Et gardez vos mains pour vous dans cet établissement.

-Oui monsieur... répondit Blaine.

Quand le prof partit, mon "petit-copain ?", mon "partenaire sexuel?"... enfin bref, peut importe ce qu'il était, se recula et déclara:

-Tu viens ? On continuera chez moi...

-Non, je te veux maintenant ! Ordonnais-je dans un grognement.

-Kurt, allons faire-ça ailleurs. Insista Blaine.

-C'est bien parce que c'est toi...

Je ramassais ma chemise sur le sol, remis mon veston en place, et commençai à avancer vers la sortie de la NYADA. Blaine me suivait, concentré sur son portable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? le questionnais-je.

-C'est mon frère... il me dit que tout va bien, qu'aujourd'hui il est à la maison, qu'il essaye toujours de raisonner papa, que maman vient d'envoyer l'argent, et il me demande si je suis... sexuellement actif. Qu'est-ce que je répond ?

-Répond lui que tu ne l'a pas encore fait, mais que tu es avec quelqu'un.

Blaine se pencha à mon oreille et chuchota:

-Et si je lui réponds seulement demain, je serais sexuellement actif.

Je compris sa phrase et ne put m'empêcher de rosir...

-Blaine !

* * *

Nous arrivâmes dehors, où Santana et Rachel nous attendaient.

-Alors, c'est qui qui se fait désirer aujourd'hui ?demanda la dernière.

Je lui répondis par une grimace et grimpai à l'intérieur de la voiture.

* * *

Il était actuellement 22h13. J'attendais Blaine, qui m'avait envoyé un message:

_20h33 Blaine_

_Retrouves-moi sur le parking de l'hôtel, 22h15._

Il arriva, dans sa voiture... une Porsche quelque chose. Santana n'arrêtait pas de me le répéter, mais j'oubliais toujours tout.

-Bonjour, bel inconnu, vous voulez que je vous dépose quelque part ?

-Euuh, ça dépend où ! répondis-je à son sourire charmeur.

-Allez montes, chéri.


	6. Chapter 6 L'oiseau

Chap.6

**Ronniecriss : Merci :p Tes reviews me font super plaisir, et je suis contente que leurs premiers baisers te plaisent ). Je voulais donner une autre facette du couple Klaine, où Kurt, vu qu'il est plus grand que Blaine, se sente obligé de le défendre. **

**CKC : C'est sympa D Tes reviews à toi je les attends toujours avec impatience ! Et puis merci pour ta remarque sur mon style, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**Cecile78 : De rien :p. ^^**

**Sniix: Oh merci beaucoup pour tes review :) J'espère que la suite te plaira ^^**

**Donc bonjour pour un nouveau chapitre (le 6 déjà .o. ). Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et j'essaye vraiment de vite les faire paraître. Au passage, petit sondage pour la suite :**

**Est-ce que vous voulez qu'il y ai présence de Brittana dans ma fic ? Merci beaucoup à tous et à bientôt ! 3.**

-Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes Blaine ? Lui demandais-je.

-Tu verras.

Ça faisait 5 minutes que l'on fonçait vers ce qui était pour moi l'inconnu. On traversait des routes sombres, et Blaine s'arrêta dans un parking très ordinaire. Je ne comprenais pas du tout ce qu'on faisait ici, mais Blaine semblait avoir atteint sa destination finale. Il sortit rapidement de la voiture et alla ouvrir ma portière pour m'aider à descendre.

-Galant ! Commentais-je avec un sourire narquois.

Il se contenta de lever les yeux vers le ciel emplit d'étoiles, et de me chuchoter à l'oreille :

-Fermes tes yeux, je te guiderais jusqu'à ta surprise.

-Je…

-Fais-moi confiance ! Si tu ne me fais pas confiance maintenant, alors quand on le fera ! S'écria-t-il.

-Bon d'accord ! Grognais-je.

Je sentis la main de Blaine se poser sur mes yeux fermés, et il me chuchota dans l'oreille :

-Désolé, j'ai la main froide…

-Hum, en effet.

Blaine ne savait pas que je détestais avoir froid, et là, franchement avec ce vent du soir, on se les caillait ! Ce n'était pas du tout agréable, et je n'arrêtai pas de frissonner tout en marchant.

Blaine me guidait à tâtons, ça ne me rassurait pas du tout, mais avais-je le choix ? Oui, j'avais certainement le choix, mais ça me plaisait en fait. Je sentais juste son souffle sur ma peau, un souffle qui me faisait oublier tout le froid qui régnait dehors. Un souffle qui faisait fondre mon cœur. Je m'imaginais déjà l'embrasser.

- Blaine… je ne pourrais pas juste t'embrasser ?

-Attends juste quelques secondes et tu pourras ouvrir les yeux. Me répondit-il.

Il m'arrêta brusquement.

-Tu trembles de froid Kurt.

Je me contentai de hausser les épaules. J'étais gelé, certes, mais ce n'était pas la peine de s'en inquiéter.

-Tu veux mon pull ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Je veux bien. Réussis-je à prononcer en grelotant.

J'entendis juste des bruits de vêtements, et d'un seul coup, il me passa son pull sur ma tête et déposa un doux baiser sur mon front.

-Tu peux ouvrir les yeux. Murmura-t-il. Tu as les cheveux en bataille, les lèvres toutes bleus, et tu sembles tellement fragile et exténué que j'ai juste envie de t'embrasser… alors ouvres vite fait tes yeux.

J'exécutai son ordre, et ce que je vis me coupa la respiration tant c'était merveilleux ! On était sur un pont, au-dessus d'un lac éclairé par des sortes de lampions qui pendouillaient au-dessus de nos têtes. Des reflets roses et bleus se baladaient sur l'eau.

-Blaine, c'est magnifique, merci !

Il esquissa un petit sourire. Puis je remarquais :

-Mais tu vas avoir froid sans ton pull, bordel !

-Non, pas avec la chaleur qui règne ici.

Je levai les yeux d'exaspération. Il se redressa doucement vers moi, et posa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je me laissais embrasser, caressant ses boucles brunes en mettant plein de gel sur mes doigts. Ses mains m'entouraient la taille, m'empêchant logiquement de partir, mais je n'en avais de toute façon aucune envie. C'était là que j'étais bien. Dans ses bras.

-Blaine, je t'aime.

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux, alors que je venais juste de me rendre compte de ce que je venais de dire, de l'importance de ces mots. Je le vis sourire, dans la semi-obscurité, tout en me caressant la joue. Il me chuchota dans l'oreille :

-Moi aussi Kurt, tu ne sais pas à quel point.

Et il commença à me sucer le lobe d'oreille, et même si il n'y avait personne d'autre, je me mis à rougir pendant que je poussai un petit gémissement étouffé.

-On ne se connait que depuis quelques jours, mais je n'oublierai jamais comment on s'est heurtés dans l'avion.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Juste grâce à un stupide oiseau. Je dois dire que je ne le remercierai jamais assez d'être passé près du hublot…

-Moi non plus, Blaine. L'oiseau, c'est le signe de notre rencontre.

-Tu sais Kurt, j'aime mon père...

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Il releva la tête vers moi, les yeux emplit de larmes.

-Parce que... même si le fait qu'il m'ait rejeté soit un geste horrible, je l'aime encore. Il ne m'aime plus, mais c'est mon père et je l'aime encore. J'espère qu'un jour il me pardonnera, il me reconnaîtra, il m'appellera pour s'excuser... Cooper fait de son mieux pour le raisonner de son côté... C'est pour ça que j'ai réagi violemment ce matin. C'était des souvenirs très durs pour moi... J'avais peur de gâcher mes chances de "réconciliation" avec mon père en embrassant un autre homme.

-Blaine... marmonnais-je.

-Mais je ne voulais pas te repousser... Alors je voulais que tu saches que maintenant, je te reconnais comme MON copain, tu es ma propriété privée. Je voulais te dire que je t'aime, et plus rien ni personne ne m'empêchera de faire ça.

Il se redressa jusqu'à mes lèvres pour un baiser plus chaste que les précédents. Calme, lent, doux et tendre. Un baiser qui me fit traversé l'espace, un baiser qui me fit faire le tour de la terre en 10 secondes. Quand nos lèvres se détachèrent, je redescendis doucement sur terre, tout deux un sourire niais sur la tête.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Blaine.


	7. Chapter 7 Harceleur

**Fandelavi : pas la peine de t'excuser :p Tu es toute pardonnée. Et puis, oui j'adore la guimauve :3 Je préfère ça au lemon.**

**Ronniecriss : Je fais de mon mieux pour répondre à toutes vos questions ) Merci encore ! Et puis pour l'endroit, c'est mon prof de techno qui m'a inspiré xD Cooper c'est très possible. Je ne suis pas encore sûre de « comment » mais Blaine l'aime beaucoup donc… et puis le père x) on verra.**

**CKC : Merci ^^**

**Donc brref, merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me pousse trop à continuer ) Et puis si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez à me les faire passer ! 3 Donc ne soyez pas surpris si d'un coup c'est Rachel le narrateur (ce sera préciser) et il y aura un peu de brittana :D Allez, gros bisous à tous ! :3 Et désolée pour le retard ! (et pour les fautes)  
**

**Chap.7**

Point de vue Rachel, 23h.

Je savais que je n'aurais jamais du écouter Santana. Au départ de Kurt, elle avait appelée Brittany et d'autres filles et mecs de la NYADA. Elle avait prévu une soirée dans notre appartement, et je ne la sentais vraiment pas du tout. Quand Kurt rentrera, il nous baffera ! Il déteste le désordre. Oui, je vais me prendre la plus grosse claque de ma vie… Pourquoi j'ai accepté ?! En plus il y a même Peter et ses acolytes. Bon, on n'était pas non plus des tas, hein, mais pour un appartement de cette taille c'est… déjà énorme.

Des gens déjà s'embrassaient sur notre canapé, et rien qu'en une demi-heure, l'ambiance semblait bien plus gaie… Des gens dansaient déjà n'importe comment, d'autres faisaient la queue devant nos toilettes, certains vomissaient tranquillement dans l'évier…

-Santana ! M'écriais-je. Tu ne peux pas les empêcher d'écraser de la nourriture sur les murs que Kurt a repeints hier ?

Mais Santa était déjà ailleurs en train de pleurer tout en disant à Brittany et Lawrence à quel point son ancienne petite amie avait été cruelle.

J'étais en train de me dire que j'étais seule au monde, la seule sobre de cette fête, et, beurk, un gars me léchait déjà la joue droite.

Oh Kurt s'il te plaît, viens vite ! Viens me débarrasser de toute cette vermine déjà saoule !

C'est alors que Dieu sembla entendre ma prière, car Kurt entrait avec Blaine dans notre appartement.

Retour à Kurt, 23h30.

-Kurt !

Rachel s'élança vers moi, laissant seul un gars qui semblait lui embrasser la joue.

Mais qu'est ce qui se passait ici ? Qu'est-ce que Peter faisait dans mon studio ? Oh non ! Comment ont-elles osées ? Je commençai à m'écrier, en colère :

-Rachel, je vais te tuer ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Vous…

-Oh, il y a une boum ici ! C'est génial, tu viens Kurt ?

Blaine me prit par la main, et me guida jusqu'à notre table basse où se trouvaient des tas de bouteilles. Bon, et bien, si ça plaisait à Blaine, je ne renoncerais pas à la fête… Mais demain, ce sera la fête de Santana et Rachel ! Je ne leur permets pas !

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? me demanda Blaine.

Il ne me laissa même pas le temps de répondre et me donna un verre. Je le portais doucement à mes lèvres, pendant qu'il dansait tout seul en plein milieu de notre salon. Laissant mon verre, je partis danser avec lui.

Alors que l'on dansait un slow, Peter nous sépara violemment pour danser avec moi, et Blaine, en colère, se jeta sur lui avec un flot de jurons incompréhensibles… Je crois qu'on était tous un peu bourrés, mais je me sentis obligé de les séparer avant qu'il arrive un accident, bien que regarder Blaine taper un con me plaisait énormément… C'est vrai, pour une fois que ce n'était pas moi, c'était plutôt génial à regarder ! Mais j'avais encore un tant soit peu de bon sens.

Je revenais vers mon verre et le but d'un trait, j'avais trop soif. Il avait un goût étrange… Je pris un autre verre, et participai au karaoké que Santa venait d'organiser. Ma voix ne devait pas ressemblée à grand-chose… Je ne me souvenais pas du reste, je devais vraiment être bourré…

La fatigue prit par-dessus tout, et je m'endormis dans les bras de Blaine.

Peu à peu, je sortais de mon sommeil. Blaine était cramponné à moi, Rachel s'était endormie avec une éponge et un chiffon dans les mains, et Santana était en train de frotter le sol avec ardeur. Tout était un peu près propre, sauf nous je crois… Rachel semblait super fragile, Santana avait les cheveux super en désordre, et Blaine… je ne dirais rien. Je me levai doucement, pour ne pas réveiller ce dernier, et interpellai Santana, avec une voix rauque que je ne reconnaissais pas :

-T'es levée depuis longtemps ?

-En fait, je n'ai pas dormie, mais je nettoie depuis que tout le monde est partit pour ne pas te voir faire une crise cardiaque.

-C'est la première fois que j'ai une telle gueule de bois. J'ai envie de gerber.

-Et bien vas dans les toilettes, ce n'est pas compliqué… me conseilla-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je fis une moue de dégoût avant de poursuivre :

-Et Rachel ?

-Elle m'aidait, mais elle a fini par s'endormir.

-Je crois que je vais me recoucher…

-Comme tu veux Kurt… Comme tu veux, tu vois je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

-Bon d'accord !

Je pris l'éponge de la main de Rachel et entreprit d'aider Santana en nettoyant les toilettes. Pendant que je frottais par terre avec l'éponge à peine mouillée, dans le noir (parce que je ne supportais pas la lumière des néons), j'entendis la voix de Blaine résonner dans mes oreilles, parlant avec Santa :

-Où es Kurt ?

-Il m'aide à nettoyer. Je crois qu'il est partit dans les toilettes.

J'entendis ces pas, comme au lointain… C'était bizarre d'avoir la gueule de bois… C'était… comme si on venait de te sortir des profondeurs de la terre où il n'y avait ni lumière ni sons…

-Alors tu es là !

Le son de sa voix si proche me fit sursauter. Je tournai la tête, il se trouvait à un centimètre de mon visage.

-Oui, Santana avait besoin d'aide. Avec le bordel monstre qu'il y a eu hier… même moi je suis étonné de ne pas avoir hurlé sur les filles, et de m'être autant laissé aller… Comme : boire autant, faire le con, danser comme un débile avec un autre garçon devant tout le monde… J'ai même dansé avec Peter, et il a été très gentil lui-même… Qui aurait pensé que l'on se serait approché pour autre chose que se frapper ! Et puis toi ! Tu as été super sauvage avec moi ! Je ne suis pas du tout du genre à embrasser mon petit copain pendant une soirée, mais là sur la « piste de danse » et devant tout le monde. Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour me faire faire ça !

Je me retournai pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il fixait mes lèvres avec une conviction qui ne me plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Ses yeux étaient juste remplis de désir, et je n'aimais pas trop ça.

-B ? B, tu m'écoutes ? Je te parle.

Il secoua la tête, je venais de le sortir de ses pensées (aussi perverses soient-elles…).

-Quoi ?

-Rien ! Tu n'as rien écouté… soupirais-je.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Exaspérant… Je me retins de pousser un cri de surprise quand il me plaqua sur le sol des toilettes et m'embrassa en ajoutant :

-Hormis la partie qui parlait de moi.

-Blaine, on est sur le sol des toilettes, pas sur un lit…

-Quelle différence ? demanda-t-il entre deux baisers.

- Sur le sol de toilettes mon McQueen…

-On s'en fout.

-Purée Blaine, lâche-moi… Je peux te rappeler depuis quand on est ensemble ?

-Hier.

-Oui justement, lâche-moi.

Il ne m'écouta pas et continua à m'embrasser. Lui parler ne servirait à rien, et comme (même si jamais je ne lui dirais…) ça me plaisait quand même je me laissais faire. Il commença juste par de petits baisers descendant le long de ma mâchoire jusqu'en dans la nuque, et quand il arriva à ma chemise blanche, il grogna de frustration.

-Qu'est-ce que ça fait là ça ? Gronda-t-il.

Il commença à la déboutonner, et moi à paniquer. Non, ça allait beaucoup trop vite et je ne maitrisais rien ! Je me débattis sous lui et cherchais à me relever.

-Merde Blaine, laisse-moi tranquille, s'il te plait…

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, il se releva lentement pour me laisser me redresser. Bon, il avait quand même une petite moue boudeuse et frustrée sur son visage, mais j'étais tellement déboussolé que je restais allongé sur le sol.

-Alors, tu te lèves où je continue ? Me demanda-t-il.

-J'y vais.


	8. Chapter 8 Peter n'aime pas les putes

**Alors, voilà voilà, je poste le chapitre 8, je m'excuse de tout le retard mais je viens de reprendre les cours et je ne suis plus rien, donc vraiment désolée ! Je pense que je posterai un chap par semaine à partir de maintenant. Encore merci pour les reviews :) Dans les prochains chapitres, pour Klaine tout va (un peu près…) pour le mieux, et Santana… vous verrez ! Allez les chéris, bonne lecture.(oui, il faut vraiment que Blaine se calme xD)**

Chap 8

Cela faisait une semaine que Blaine et moi étions ensemble. La soirée d'hier avait juste était géniale et... pour l'instant tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Ce lundi était une journée parfaitement normale, la routine habituelle: pendant les cours où l'on s'ennuyait ferme, il arrivait que Blaine emmêle nos chevilles ou me caresse la cuisse quand on était côte à côte... ce qui avait le don d'agacer les profs, surtout la prof de danse... Et puis entre les cours, on marchait main dans la main, se faisant insulter par Peter, Brad et l'autre con dont je ne connais pas le nom... Il arrivait aussi que l'on s'embrasse, surtout pendant le déjeuner, où l'on mangeait à l'extérieur. On emportait toujours notre propre déjeuner pour pouvoir manger tranquillement dehors.

Rachel était toujours aussi peste ! Et puis le pire c'est qu'en plus d'avoir la grosse tête, elle était la favorite de la prof de danse. Bon, en même temps, Blaine et moi on fait tout pour la provoquer cette prof donc... mais ça n'empêche pas le fait que ce soit injuste. Elle nous a beaucoup embêté B et moi, et j'ai bien cru que je n'allais plus me contrôler et la frapper... Heureusement qu'il y a Santana !

Oui, Santana, c'est elle le problème des journées qui devraient être normales... Oui Blaine, Rachel et moi nous étions comme d'habitude, mais Santa' nous parlait à peine... En fait elle ne parlait jamais, où que chez nous quand elle en était obligée. Elle ne nous charriait plus, ne se donnait plus la peine d'être méchante... ce dernier point m'enchantais ! Oui, au lieu de faire des jeux de mots soupçonneux, elle passait le plus clair de son temps à regarder dans la direction de Brittany, et soupirait sans cesse. Adieu, remarques désobligeante, JE tiens ma revanche: Santana tombait littéralement amoureuse. J'avais un petit goût de victoire dans la bouche.

D'ailleurs, il était midi, je m'installais sur un banc pour tranquillement bronzé sous la pluie... oui oui, bronzé sous la pluie, vous ne rêvez pas. Il pleuvait, mais le soleil resplendissais toujours derrière les nuages, et un arc en ciel trônait fièrement au milieu de tout ça. Et c'était magnifique. Brref, j'attendais donc Blaine et Rachel qui finissaient en même temps que moi, mais l'un était au toilettes et l'autre avait un appel important à passer à ses papas. Je sortais une salade de riz de mon sac et un livre. Peter passa devant moi et... voilà ce qu'il y avait dans une journée normale: Peter...

-Hey Hummel, tu te souviens de ta fête il y a une semaine ? Tu as l'air d'avoir apprécier notre petite danse!

Pour seule réponse, je levai mon majeur en sa direction. Peter, c'était ça. Le midi, il venait toujours nous faire chier pendant nos embrassades... Sauf que aujourd'hui, j'en était vraiment sûr maintenant, n'était pas un journée normale. C'est pourquoi il vint me voir alors que je suis seul. Il s'indigna de mon geste, choqué.

-Allez, avoues et fait pas le malin, personne ne me résiste.

-Alors je suis une exception, rétorquais-je, parce que j'ai faillis vomir.

-Dis pas n'importe quoi, Hummel !

-Oh, et d'ailleurs, je rêve ou tu flirtes avec moi là ?

-C'est bien différent ! répondit-il.

-Et en quoi, s'il-te-plaît ?

-Parce que je ne suis pas un petit pédé et que je ne t'aimes pas.

-Oh, tant mieux.

-Pardon ?! s'écria-t-il.

-Tant mieux. Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, je suis avec Blaine, et il serait mort de jalousie et de casserai la gueule... avec mon aide bien sûr.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kurt ? demanda Blaine qui s'assit près de moi.

Il fronçais les sourcils en regardant Peter, et j'avoue que je trouvai ça trop mignon.

-Rien ! déclara Peter.

-Non, il flirte avec moi Blaine !

-Quoi ?! s'exclama ce dernier. Ne recommence pas ou...

-Ou quoi ?

-Ou je te déboites le bras... répondis-je à la place de Blaine.

-De toute façon Anderson, je l'aime pas ta pute. Je vous laisse toi et elle vous enculer tranquilles et je vais retrouver ma petite amie...

-Ta gueule! criais-je. Je ne suis pas une fille, et encore moins une pute !

Blaine m'attrapa par la taille pour me calmer. Quand à moi j'eus du mal à retenir mes larmes.

-Tu m'as dis quoi là ? s'écria Peter.

-Ta gueule ! T'es sourd ou quoi ?

-Tu me cherches ?

-Non non, pas du tout ! répliquais-je en levant les yeux au ciel, taquin. Blaine, mon coeur, on y va !

-Tu as entendu ta pute, Anderson ?

Je me retins de lui donner une claque et Blaine se leva pour attraper ma main.

-Oh !continua Peter. Je viens de remarquer ! C'est lui qui prend les décisions... Si ça se trouve c'est lui le meneur au lit, c'est lui qui t'encule Anderson ! Et c'est toi qui crie ! Moi je m'étais toujours imaginer l'inverse, et que Kurt hurlait comme une salope contre le mur pendant que ta b...

_Sblam !_ La main de Blaine venait de frapper la joue de Peter. De peur qu'il riposte, je pris Blaine par la main et courut avec lui jusqu'aux toilettes.

-Blaine !

-Il pouvait pas parler de notre vie sexuelle comme ça !

-Tu sais bien qu'il dit n'importe quoi !

-C'est horrible ! Il t'a traité de pute et de salope...

-C'est pas grave.. Viens Blaine.

* * *

-Santana, je le vois bien que t'es amoureuse de Britt' ! Avoues!

-NON NON ET NON !

Cela faisait bien une centaine de fois que j'embêtai Santana avec ça, mais elle me soutenait mordicus qu'elle n'avait pas même craquer sur elle.

-On pourra en parler demain Kurt... il est presque 21h30 et ton petit copain doit t'attendre.

Sur ce, elle partit dans sa chambre. Je me souvins alors la soirée d'hier où j'avais (un petit peu) crié, et ça avait été magnifique pour une première fois...

*Flashback*

Blaine avait mis une nappe blanche sur la table, ainsi que des pétales de fleurs rouges et des paillettes dorées, et quelques bougies flottaient dans un bol d'eau en porcelaine. Les serviettes étaient pliées en forme de coeur...

-C'est magnifique Blaine... Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi romantique.

-Je ne le suis pas, mais j'essaye parfois.

Après on avait mangé en discutant de nos journées, et arrivés au dessert ( que nous avions à peine finit), Blaine se leva et ma plaqua légèrement contre le mur, en m'embrassant. C'était un baiser tendre, rien à voir avec celui dans les toilettes la semaine dernière. Et bien que le baiser s'intensifiait lentement, je ne repoussais pas Blaine, parce que maintenant j'avais envie de tout ça. Il descendit le long de mon cou, laissant certainement quelques traces de son passage et je ne pu retenir un grognement. Il avait pris le contrôle et la seule chose que je pu faire, c'est passer mes mains dans ses cheveux. Il déboutonna ma chemise pour continuer sa route jusqu'à un de mes tétons. Il fit des tours autour avec sa langue.

-Blaine !

-Oui oui c'est mon nom.

-Mmh... c'est... même... pas dr..ôle...

Il continua son chemin sur mon torse, et là je criais de douleur parce que mes cicatrices me brûlaient.

-Désolé... murmura Blaine.

-C'est pas grave. On continue dans ta chambre ?

Il me porta jusqu'à sa chambre, et le porte se referma sur nous deux...

**Voili Voilou ! Il était pas long, mais j'espère que vous avez appréciez ! Désolée pour ceux qui en voulait plus sur leur première fois, mais moi j'aime pas trop les lemons... Bref, merci d'avoir lu, et RDV le week-end prochain pour le chapitre 9, avec plus d'approfondissement sur Santana, peut-être encore Peter, mais surtout... je ne dis pas plus ;) à bientôt :3 **

**LNC**


	9. Chapter 9 Ou Love les Astérisques

**Hey, c'est re-moi ! Bon chapitre plus long je pense que les autres ( et plus tôt que prévu, faut croire que j'étais inspirée), merci encore pour toutes vos petites reviews, je vous ai répondu par reviews aussi. T'es bien curieuse CKC xDDD On a jamais dit que tu aimait Peter x)))Peut-être bien qu'on ne le verra pas trop dans ce chapitre. Enfin bref, bonne lecture. Bisous ! Oh et puis juste pour l'esprit, petite chanson de Florent Mothe au début ;) (les seules chansons seront de Florent Mothe xD)  
**

* * *

Comme dans le satin  
Le feu sacré s'éteint  
Demain quel sera notre sort?  
Nos corps se plairont-ils encore?

Par nos habitudes  
Devenues certitudes  
A notre insu l'ennuie s'immisce  
D'avoir trop bu à ce calice

[Refrain]  
Love  
L'amour s'envolle dans un écrin  
Au bal de la Saint-Valentin  
Tous les serments que l'on se joue  
Love  
L'amour s'endort au quotidien  
Dans ce confort qui nous étreint  
Quant à nous on s'en fout

Comme à tes genoux  
Au premier rendez-vous  
Je veux ce feu qui nous dévore  
Et cette douleur que j'adore

[Refrain]  
Love  
L'amour s'envolle dans un écrin  
Au bal de la Saint-Valentin  
Tous les serments que l'on se joue  
Love  
L'amour s'endort au quotidien  
Dans ce confort qui nous étreint  
Quant à nous on s'en fout

Pour te séduire par-dessus tout  
Il faut le doute plus fort que nous  
Et chaque jour brûler la raison  
Dans la passion

Love  
Je veux y croire  
Recommencer l'histoire  
Toute une vie jusqu'à la mort  
A corps perdu te plaire encore

[Refrain]  
Love  
L'amour s'envolle dans un écrin  
Au bal de la Saint-Valentin  
Tous les serments que l'on se joue  
Love  
L'amour s'endort au quotidien  
Dans ce confort qui nous étreint  
Quant à nous on s'en fout

**Ca, on peut dire que c'est la chanson des doutes de Kurt Hummel :)**

* * *

_Rêve/Souvenirs de Kurt. _

_27 janvier/suite._

_Oui, je me souviens avoir crié non, sentit la lame dans ma chair, puis l'obscurité complète. Quand je m'étais réveillé, j'étais dans une salle blanche, toute blanche. Et puis des petits "bips" provenaient de machines électroniques près de moi. J'étais dans un hôpital, et je savais pourquoi. Pourtant je ne sentais plus rien au niveau du ventre. Mon père et Carole me tenaient la main, et David Karofsky se tenait derrière une vitre, me regardant, confus. Rachel et Santana ne se tenaient pas loin de lui, un mélange de haine et de dégoût dans les regards qu'elles lui lançaient. Mon père avait poussé un soupir et s'était exclamé:_

_-Kurt, j'ai eu peur. Tout va bien, tes coupures on étaient nettoyées, cicatrisées et tout... Les infirmières ont pris soin de toi. Tu as été plongé dans un coma après que ces petits connards t'aient déchirés la peau. D'ailleurs _[il montra David derrière la vitre]_ y en a un qui veut te voir en privé. Je vais vous laissé discuté tranquillement, d'accord ?_

_-Papa, j'ai pas envie de lui parler. C'est lui qui tenait le couteau. J'ai plus mal, mais je veux pas le voir._

_-Écoutes, si tu veux, Santana et Rachel resteront pas loin. Elles veulent te voir aussi, elles se font du souci..._

_-Je peux les voir d'abord._

_-D'accord Kurt._

_Papa et Carole étaient sortis de la chambre, laissant Rach et Santa pénétrer dans la salle._

_-Bonjour Kuuurt ! _

_-Salut les filles._

_-Tu vas bien ? demanda Rachel._

_-J'ai connu mieux, mais je vais bien._

_-Oh, j'ai eu super peur ! s'exclama Santa._

_-Toi, tu t'es inquiété pour moi ? C'est trop gentil ! _

_On avait beaucoup parlé, elles m'ont déclarées que c'était qui les avaient mis au courant, ainsi que tout le Glee Club. Elles m'ont aussi dit que Dave voulait s'excuser, qu'elles ne comprenaient pas pourquoi et qu'il avait été ignoble. Puis Dave était entré à son tour dans la chambre d'hôpital, obligeant les filles à sortit. Il y eu un silence gêné, et il prit enfin la parole, hésitant._

_-Je suis venu pour euuh... me faire pardonner ?_

_-Ah enfin... dis-je ironiquement. Et que me vaux cet honneur ? _

_-Je suis vraiment désolé Kurt. S'il-te-plaît, il faut que tu me pardonnes. C'était horrible tout ce que j'ai fais. Le pire, c'est que j'aurais pu te tuer. Ecoutes moi bien Kurt. C'était nul ce que j'ai fais, et j'avais une raison... Je... je suis... gay Kurt. _

_Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Je pris le temps de digérer toutes les informations pour déclarer:_

_-Attends, tu viens de dire que tu me maltraites, m'insultes et tout parce que tu es un refoulé ? Tu me fais subir tout CA parce que tu es gay ? Je suis ici parce que tu es comme moi mais que tu ne veux pas l'avouer ?_

_J'étais presque énerver, et des larmes de rage coulaient sur mes joues. Je ne le comprenais pas, et en même temps il me faisait pitié et mon coeur lui pardonnait._

_-Tu te rends compte que c'est totalement injuste ?! _

_-Je... je sais. Je ne t'oblige pas de me pardonner, je veux juste que tu saches que je suis désolé. _

_-Tu es entièrement excusé, mais ne t'infliges rien, libères-toi... _

_-Tu.. tu me pardonnes ?!_

_J'hochais la tête. _

_-Ouf. Tu me comprends ? J'avais juste peur de mes sentiments pour toi..._

_-Pour moi ?_

_Ma voix c'était brisée._

_-Oui, merci de m'avoir pardonné Kurt... je... je vais y aller._

_Et je le vis disparaître de l'hôpital._

* * *

J'ouvris tout doucement un oeil. La lumière du jour m'aveugla.

-Bonjour toi. Me dis Blaine.

-Bonjour Blaine.

Ah oui, j'avais rejoins Blaine après ma conversation avec Santana hier.

Des larmes coulèrent doucement sur mes joues. J'avais encore rêvé du passé ? Définitivement Kurt, tu te détestes de rêver de souvenirs aussi durs.

-Hey, Kurt qu'est ce que t'as ?

-Rien, c'est juste...

Je déglutis avec peine.

-Je... c'est que du passé Blaine, c'est pas la peine de s'en souvenir.

-Tu ne veux pas me raconter ? Allez Kurt.

Il me déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres.

-S'il-te-plaît.

Je cédai. Je lui racontais tout mon rêve, tout les détails dont je me souvenais. C'était dur, avec les longues larmes qui me coulaient sur les joues. Et mon téléphone ( comme toujours au mauvais moment) sonna et résonna dans mes oreilles. Blaine me le tendit.

-Oui Papa... Ca va et toi ?... Oh je suis content de savoir ça... nous tu ne me déranges pas du tout _[Kurt !Menteur!]_. Je parlais avec Blaine... Oui papa, le mec de l'avion comme tu dis. ... Mais non Papa euuuh enfin si...

Papa venait de me demander pourquoi j'étais encore en train de parler avec lui et pourquoi il était avec moi le matin. Aussi si il était avec moi, et je ne savais vraiment pas comment lui dire.

-Euh, bon voilà papa. Je suis avec Blaine Anderson, le superbe garçon que j'ai rencontré dans l'avion. Voilà... Oh, merci papa. Merci du fond du coeur. Oui à la semaine prochaine.

-Alors ? demanda Blaine.

-Il l'a plutôt bien pris... Il m'a juste dit de me protéger.

-Si il savait ce qu'on a fait hier et avant-hier.

Je me sentis rougir.

-Il faudra lui dire ! compléta Blaine.

-Blaine !

-Bon allez dépêchons-nous, on va être en retard en cours.

* * *

Alors que l'on descendait tous les quatre les escaliers, Rachel, Santana, Blaine et moi, quelqu'un nous interpella. Ou plutôt interpella Blaine.

-Blaine, Blaine.

Nous retournâmes dans la direction de la voix. C'était un jeune homme de la NYADA, Malcom Sarow. La seule chose de belle chez lui c'était ses cheveux blonds. Sinon, il pouvait se plaindre à Dieu de lui avoir défiguré la tête... Enfin, ouais, j'avoue qu'il était pas mal en fait. Sauf que sa bouche restait tout de même de travers.

-Malcom ? demanda Blaine.

-Oui, c'est bien au moins tu me reconnais. Tu te souviens quand ton père nous avait surpris après une soirée, où on était légèrement bourrés ?

Je tournais la tête vers Blaine, les sourcils froncés.

-Euh, oui.

-Et bien maintenant, on peut le faire autant qu'on veut... ton père n'est pas ici, je suppose.

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et je me retins de lui donner une claque à mon tour. C'était juste un ex de Blaine, Kurt, pas la peine de s'inquiéter. Oui, bon, cette pensée ne m'empêcha pas de déclarer, me mettant entre Blaine et lui:

-Ecoutes Sarow, Blaine est avec moi, donc tu ne touches pas à mon mec.

-Oh, et pourquoi Hummel ?

-Parce qu'il ne t'aimes pas, ou plus. En ce moment il n'a d'yeux que pour moi, alors retournes chez toi et fiches-nous la paix, parce que ce que tu as voulu faire avec Blaine quand son père vous a surprit, on l'a déjà fait deux fois.

Je pris la main de Blaine pour l'inciter à me suivre, ce qu'il fit.

-Hey Kurt. C'est pas la peine d'être jaloux comme ça ! Ca te rend sexy, mais c'est pas la peine, Malcom ne m'intéresse pas.

-Quoi ?! Je suis pas jaloux Blaine.

Bon peut-être un petit peu.

-Dis donc Blaine, déclara Rach. Avec Kurt tu ne risques pas d'avoir énormément de mecs qui te tournent autour.

Santana et Blaine éclatèrent de rire. Moi pas. C'était pas drôle de voir son petit-copain se faire draguer.

-Bon allez, c'est moi qui ramène aujourd'hui ! s'exclama Blaine. Vous venez.

Son portable sonna.

_Discussion Cooper/Blaine ( sachant que Kurt n'entend pas Cooper)._

-Hey, Cooper.

_-Hey Blaine._

-Tu vas bien ?

_-Ouep, et toi ?_

_-_Bah, écoutes, je suis plutôt... heureux en ce moment...

-_Oh et je peux savoir pourquoi ?_

-Et bien, disons que j'ai enfin trouvé l'homme que je cherchais sans que Papa le foute à la porte...

_-Je te promet de faire tout mon possible pour qu'il change d'avis. Il a avoué que tu lui manquais, mais qu'il ne regrettait rien. Tu as reçu l'argent de maman ?_

_-_Oui, je l'ai... Tu sais que j'aime encore Papa et que toi et maman me manquez beaucoup ?

-_Je sais Blaine. Tu nous manques à tous. Je te promets de passé un de ses quatre chez toi, tu pourra me présenter l'élu de ton coeur..._

_-_Il s'appelle Kurt Hummel. Et il est vraiment magnifique.

-_Je n'en doute vraiment pas. Que dis-tu de demain soir ?_

-Pour ?

_-Que je vienne te rendre visite frérot..._

-D'accord, ça me fera vraiment plaisir. A demain !

_-A demain._

Je regardais Blaine.

-Alors ?

-C'était Cooper, il passera nous voir demain soir.

-Je vais rencontrer le grand-frère prodige. Ironisais-je.

Blaine me répondit par une grimace mi-amusée, mi-boudeuse. (Je ne sais pas non plus comment c'est possible d'avoir une telle expression sur le visage, mais lui y arrive.)

* * *

18h45 Blaine

Tu viens chez moi, y a Malcom qui s'est pointé et j'ai pas envie d'être seul avec lui...

18h46 Moi

C'bouffon ? Chez toi ? C'est inadmissible, il a pas le droit de te lécher les bottes comme ça. J'aimerai bien venir, mais là je fais les courses, donc je viens mais dans... disons une demi-heure ? Ca te vas ?

18h46 Blaine

Yep ;) A tte.

18h48

A toute à l'heure B ! :3

* * *

19h17 Moi

Hey, j'arrive !

* * *

J'arrivais devant chez Blaine, plus précisément, j'étais dehors, devant son balcon, et ce que je vis me brisa le coeur. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour quand je vis le SMS de Blaine. Je lui répondis directement: Va te faire voir Blaine !

Il venait de faire un câlin à Malcom ! Il a fait un câlin à Malcom et il ose me dire: Enfin, je t'attendais mon coeur...

19h20 Blaine.

Mais qu'est ce que tu as Kurt ?

19h20 Moi

Y a que tu me dis de venir chez toi alors que tu viens de faire un câlin à l'autre bouffon !

19h21 Blaine

Tu ne comprend pas Kurt... Viens stp

19h22

Mhm... D'accord... mais tu as intérêt a avoir un bon avocat xD

* * *

Blaine m'ouvrit la porte. J'étais toujours en colère et je ne répondis pas à son grand sourire.

-Malcom est partit. m'assura-t-il. On va pouvoir discuter.

-Tu n'as rien à dire Blaine. J'arrive et je vous vois toi et le bouffon vous faire un câlin, je réagis comment moi ?!

-Kurt, écoutes, on s'est fait un câlin justement pour faire " la paix" entre nous... Il a compris que j'avais un copain et qu'il fallait nous laisser tranquilles.

-Je ne te crois pas...

**(Astérisque, de Florent Mothe)**

_Vexe, ça vient comme un mauvais réflexe  
_

_Je t'amuse avec mes prétextes_

_Comme si je ne valais plus rien_

_Rien, quand tu me pointes de l'index_

_M'accuses de courtiser mes ex_

_Comme si le passé ne vaut rien_

_Je me sens si bien_

_Au creux de ta main_

_Je me sens utile_

_Quand tu me rend fragile_

_..._

-Kurt, s'il-te-plaît, crois-moi.

-J'ai pas envie de tout foutre en l'air. Donc je vais te croire... à une condition.

-Quoi ?

-Je, euuh...

Je devins soudainement rouge.

-Oh je vois, dit finalement Blaine. Pas la peine d'être gêné à ce point mon ange.

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser.

_Je me sens si bien, au creux de ta main..._

_Je me sens utile, quand tu me rend fragile..._

Blaine se débarrassa de ma chemise et ce fut à mon tour de l'embrasser passionnément. J'étais autre part. Je savais qu'il disait vrai, tout était honnête dans ses gestes, dans son regard. Je veux penser que je lui plais encore, et que je lui plairais toujours.

_Love_  
_Je veux y croire_  
_Recommencer l'histoire_  
_Toute une vie jusqu'à la mort_  
_A corps perdu te plaire encore_

* * *

**Voilà, ça se finit sur les merveilleuses chanson de Flo ! Oui, ce chapitre était plus long que les autres, excusez-moi. xD Enfin, j'espère tout de même que vous l'avez apprécier ^^ ! Et encore merci à toutes les merveilleuses personnes qui suivent ma fanfiction *-*. J'ai bien mérité une petite review de votre part après tout ce boulot ? Non ? Vous avez des suggestions ? Des idées ? Des conseils ? Merci d'également me les faire parvenir par une petite review ! Merci à tout le monde :3 !**

**LNC**

**Notes: Chansons: Florent Mothe (album solo Rock in Chair) première chanson: Love. watch?v=ID8GmINHtzY Deuxième chanson: Astérisque. watch?v=v5Mtak58CXE Troisième: Mash-up... **

**Je sais qu'ils ne peuvent pas connaître ces chansons, c'est pour ça que je les ai mises qu'en pensées :) Je trouve ces chansons magnifiques ( pas autant que celles de Chris Colfer) mais elles sont tout de même Pretty ! Elles sont Perfect xD _Made a wrong turn... _Enfin Bref, après ce long monologue, gros bisous. Je vous aime !**


	10. Chapter 10 Le grand frère prodige

**Bonjour tout le monde, après cette longue période d'attente, je suis vraiment désolée :/ Vous me pardonnez hein ? *se mord la lèvre comme Kurt* **

**Merci encore pour vos reviews, vous me gâtez ^^ Et d'ailleurs, si certaines de mes amies passent par là ( je pense à Anaelle, Teri...) laissez une review à votre nom svp, que je sache ce que vous en pensez :3 A bientôt et bonne lecture, je vous aime.**

* * *

-Bonjour, Cooper.

-Salut, C.

-Hey, Blaine, comment tu vas ?

Cooper était arrivé dans notre appartement. Il fallait vraiment faire bonne impression devant le frère de Blaine. Il faut croire que devant son père serait impossible, mais Blaine espérait qu'il nous accepte un jour.

Oui, j'ai bien dit dans NOTRE appartement, c'est-à-dire le mien, avec Rachel, Santana et Brittany, qui venait tout récemment de s'installer en tant que « amie avec des avantages » de Santa.

-Et bien, tu vois, je suis bien entouré. Alors, je te présente mon petit-ami, Kurt Hummel.

-Bonjour ! Dis-je en lui serrant la main.

-Santana, continua Blaine.

Apparemment Cooper et Santa se connaissaient déjà vu le clin d'œil qu'ils venaient de s'échanger.

-Rachel, et enfin Brittany.

-Toi aussi tu es un dauphin ? demanda cette dernière. La vie des dauphins m'a toujours beaucoup impressionnée.

Cooper regarda Blaine du coin de l'œil ne sachant que faire devant cette « folle ». Blaine alla lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille, et il répondit enfin :

-Non, je ne suis pas un dauphin.

-Dommage… Mais dites, est ce que les filles homosexuelles sont considérées comme des dauphins ? Moi je crois qu'on appellera plutôt ça des licornes, mais vu que Kurt est à la fois un dauphin et une licorne, je suppose que les garçons ont aussi le droit à ce titre… Mais alors, comment appelle-t-on les lesbiennes si ce n'est ni dauphin ni licorne ?

Tout le monde se regarda, consterné.

-Bon, et bien, Cooper, joins-toi à nous pour le dîner… proposais-je. Rachel et moi on a fait des spaghettis. J'espère que ça t'ira parce que je ne suis pas trop d'humeur à cuisiner ce soir et, je ne sais pas comment, j'ai perdu, ou quelqu'un d'autre, la casserole dans laquelle je faisais habituellement une bolognaise, donc…

-Ca me suffira, Kurt, pas la peine de s'inquiéter.

Tout le monde explosa de rire. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si les pâtes, c'est quelque chose de super ordinaire, et que c'était pas super sans bolognaise !

-Et donc Kurt, tu travailles aussi à la NYADA ? me demanda Cooper pendant que l'on mangeait.

-Oui, ainsi que toutes les filles.

-Et moi… compléta Blaine.

-Et, ça va, là-bas ? demanda Cooper.

-Bah, oui…

Oui, d'accord je ne disais pas la vérité. Tout ne se passais pas parfaitement, il y a Peter, Brad et l'autre dont je ne connais pas le prénom, et Malcom.

-En fait, rétorqua Blaine, non.

Je levai un sourcil vers Blaine.

-Il y a trois brutes qui nous rendent la vie dure, mais Kurt les défonce tout le temps…

Je rougis brutalement : Qu'est-ce que son frère allait penser de ça ?

-Et puis Malcom est à la NYADA.

Cooper s'étouffa avec son verre d'eau.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici lui ?!

-Il drague Blaine, et ça m'a fait rager toute la journée.

-Le mec que papa a chassé de chez nous ?

-Je crois que j'ai besoin de précisions les garçons… déclara Rachel.

-Oui parce que je ne comprends rien ! objecta Santa.

Je prenais ma respiration, et déblatérai toutes sortes de phrases, qui j'espère, étaient cohérentes. C'est qu'il fallait tout de même faire bonne impression devant le frère de Blaine, non ?

-En fait, Malcom est un ex de Blaine. Après une soirée, le père de Blaine les avait surpris dans sa chambre et avait mis Malcom à la porte. Seulement, le gars de ce matin, les filles, c'est lui. Il est à la NYADA et cherche à obtenir Blaine de nouveau... De toute façon, il n'a pas intérêt à toucher à Blaine, parce que c'est l'homme de ma vie, sinon il subira exactement le même sort que Brad.

-Quel sort ? me demanda Cooper.

Je baissai la tête, trouvant les pâtes très intéressantes, et déglutit bruyamment. Mes joues me brûlaient: que quelqu'un prenne la parole, vite, je suis mortellement gêné et mort de honte. La personne qui vint me sauver fut Blaine... Enfin, plus ou moins, parce qu'il raconta tout de même ce que j'avais fais à Brad...

-Cooper, tant que Kurt est à mes côtés, je ne risque rien. Il a donné un coup de pied tellement fort entre les deux jambes de Brad que ce dernier était plié en deux.

Cooper explosa de rire, et je rougis à nouveau.

-Blaine, tu étais obligé de dire ça ?

J'étais officiellement mort de honte. Officiellement.

-Oh, déclara Santa ( c'est toujours elle qui me sauve la peau finalement), la Porcshe de Blaine, c'est vos parents qui l'ont achetés ?

Oui, cette voiture était définitivement ma sauveuse, et Santana aussi.

-Oui, répondit Cooper, quand père ne savait encore rien sur la sexualité de Blaine. Quand père l'a chassé, il est partit avec cette voiture chez Wes, et depuis il l'a toujours avec lui à ce que je vois. Malgré les longues conversations au téléphone, il est vrai que mon petit frère me manquait horriblement ! Je suis content de revoir ses bouclettes !

Je souris. Moi aussi j'adorais les boucles de Blaine, je pouvais passer ses doigts dedans et... _Oh, mon dieu, Kurt ! Pas de pensées de ce genre en présence de son frère !_-Toi aussi tu me manquais Coop'! Tu restes ici cette nuit ?

Je fis une grimace, et Cooper aussi...

-J'en sais rien, répondit l'intéressé. Maman m'attend après-demain soir, donc je pense que ça ira. Kurt ça ne te déranges pas si je reste ici... ?

Il me mettait à l'épreuve ou quoi ? Je fis un sourire archi-faux, montrant mes dents ( ce qui prouve bien qu'il était faux, vu que je n'ouvre JAMAIS la bouche quand je souris).

-Non pas du tout... Je vais te préparer un lit...

Voilà, rencontre avec le frère prodige... Pendant que je faisais le lit de Cooper, ce dernier assis sur une chaise avec une expression bizarre, Blaine se lavait les dents, Rachel était en train de téléphoner à un de ces pères, ou aux deux, et Santana et Brittany... Oh non ! J'entendais les gémissements de ces deux dernières du salon/cuisine/salle à manger. Et mince ! Pourquoi faisaient-elles ça maintenant ? Alors qu'il y avait Cooper ? C'était ça qu'il écoutait depuis tout à l'heure. Je finis le lit en vitesse, et regardai Coop', un sourire timide sur les lèvres.

-Je suis désolé, je crois que c'est Santa et Britt' qui... Oh !

Je partis en courant vers la chambres de Rachel et Santa, et criai derrière la porte:

-Les filles c'est vraiment pas le moment !

Et c'est partit pour une fin de soirée qui sera à mon avis horrible...

**Voilà, merci beaucoup de continuer à lire. Je ne sais toujours pas combien de chapitres je publierais, mais ce que je peux dire c'est "Quoi ? Déjà le 10 ?"**

**Une petite question ! :**

**Voulez-vous que Kurt rencontre la mère de Blaine ?**

**Encore une fois merci et gros bisous ! a bientôt !**


	11. Chapter 11 Un terrible moment

**Hey ! Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews (LoveKlaine24, ne t'en fais pas, tu es entièrement pardonnée ^^ ) ! Mais j'ai perdu de vu ronniecriss, et CKC... Vous pouvez m'aider à les trouver ? xD Gros bisous et bonne lecture !**

**LNC**

* * *

-Les filles, c'est vraiment pas le moment.

-Wanky ! Cria Rachel alors qu'elle s'approchait de moi.

-Rachel,s'il te plaît, aides-moi, fais quelque chose !

-Tu veux que je fasse quoi, c'est pas la fin du monde... répliqua-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, et la voix de Cooper me parvint depuis le salon:

-Laisses-les Kurt, c'est pas grave...

J'allais exploser, réellement exploser... Ces filles je vais les tuer. Demain, elles m'entendront... Mas bon, en attendant, c'est pas tout ça, mais je vais aller me coucher moi...

Seul problème: une fois dans mon lit, je dû supporter les cris aigus de Rachel qui regardait un film avec Cooper et Blaine. (en plus des deux autres qui jouaient dans leur lit...) Je crois que je me suis endormi vers 3h du matin... et avec les cours demain, ça n'allait pas être du gâteau...

* * *

Le réveil me fis sursauter... Il n'étais que 6h du matin... je voulais encore dormir !

-Kurt...

-Oui, Blaine ?

-Viens là.

Je me rapprochais de Blaine et me lovais contre lui. Il m'attira dans un baiser doux, puis posa son front contre le mien.

-Je dois y aller... déclarais-je. J'ai cours, et toi aussi, tu ferais bien de te lever !

-Muhm... plus tard.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, un grand sourire éclairant mon visage.

Bon cette fois-ci, je serais le premier à la douche dans cet appart', parce que j'en ai marre de passer après les autres. Quand je vis mon reflet dans le miroir, j'écarquillai mes yeux ! on dirait un zombie, Kurt, tu ressembles à un zombie ! Bon, c'est partit pour 10 minutes d'hydratation supplémentaires...

Alors que je sortais de la salle de bain, un serviette autour de ma taille, Cooper me héla:

-Salut Kurt !

Je cru d'abord faire un arrêt, parce que Cooper venait de me voir en serviette, mais me ravisais: faire bonne impression. Je décidai donc de demeurer calme et de garder mon sang froid.

-Bonjour Cooper.

Oh, Kurt, arrête avec ce sourire faux-cul !

-Tu vas bien ? Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

-Une bonne nuit... oui, le film que Rachel avait mis était génial ! me répondit-il.

Si seulement ils avaient regarder Moulin Rouge, je me serais joins à eux...

-Tu vas en cours ce matin ? me demanda-t-il.

-Non non !

Je levais les yeux ciel, mais je m'aperçus de ce que je venais de dire, et bafouillais:

-Enfin, je... je v-voulais dire... oui je vais en cours. Blaine commence une heure et demi après moi.

Il explosa de rire devant mon expression confuse et mes joues rouges.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle... déclarais-je.

-Oh, si, si tu avais vu ta tête, Kurt !

Je détournais les yeux, vexé et légèrement gêné. Puis un silence pesant régna dans la salle. Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise avec Cooper, j'essayai constamment de faire attention à ce que je faisais et disais, et j'étais sans cesse sur mes gardes. Pourtant, lui, il avait l'air super à l'aise avec moi... Il brisa le silence:

-Tu sais Kurt, tu peux être toi-même devant moi, tu n'es pas obligé de te prendre la tête... je vois bien que tu n'es pas naturel ! Et si Blaine pense que tu es le bon, ce n'est certainement pas pour ça. Mais je sais au moins que tu es quelqu'un de bien, et que mon petit frère ne c'est pas trompé... J'espère juste que l'autre Malcom ne va pas vous déranger.

-Il n'a pas intérêt.

Je me retournais. C'était Santana qui venait de parler.

-Depuis quand tu te préoccupes de ma vie de couple Santa ?

-Depuis que je suis ta meilleure amie, et que ton bonheur augmente considérablement quand tu es avec lui... alors ça me fait super plaisir...

-Oh, et bah ça, si je m'en doutais !

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, les mecs, je vais prendre ma douche moi !

* * *

Il pleuvait dehors. Je ne voyais pas grand-chose dans ma voiture, et pourtant mes essuies-glace allaient vite ! Oh, et le sol était glissant. Heureusement que ce n'est pas si loin la Nyada. C'est quoi ce truc ? Un énorme camion braquait vers la gauche et fonçait sur moi. Je fermai mes yeux, et le choc fut violent... Je sentais juste des éclats de verre sur mon visage, fermant mes yeux encore plus, plaçant mes mains devant mes yeux. Je faisais un vol plané, mais tout allait au ralentit... Mon coeur me monta étrangement dans ma gorge, c'était la fin... Le choc fut encore plus violent quand la voiture atteint le sol, et je plongeais dans les ténèbres...

* * *

**Voilà ! Désolée de vous laissez planter là, mais je vous promet de poster le prochain chapitre plus vite, et merci pour les reviews, ça m'aide à avancer... n'ayez pas peur, il suffit de se connecter ou d'entrer un pseudo, d'écrire un petit commentaire sur ce que vous pensez et de me l'envoyer :3 C'est aussi simple que ça !  
**

**Merci encore à tout mes followers et à tout ceux qui m'envoient des reviews... aidez moi à trouver ronniecriss ! xD**


	12. Chapter 12 Une terrible nouvelle

**Coucou tout le monde, et encore merci pour vos reviews... Je suis encore désolée de publié tard, mais maintenant que j'ai commencé une autre fiction, je me dois d'être un peu près dans les temps... Bref, trêve de bavardage, je vais vous laissez lire...**

**ronniecriss: Anw, merci, c'est super sympa ! *w* Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est pas grave ^^**

**CKC: xD La team Rocket est de retour ^^**

**LoveKlaine24: Ah, une manifestation ! la suite arrive dès maintenant xD**

**fandelavie: Si je le fais mourir, on va me détester, donc non x)**

**NobodySaidItWasEasy: Merci encore à toi, la suite arrive ( je vais le répéter encore et encore à tout le monde).**

**Cecile78: Merci ! Je suis désolée encore de vous avoir fait poireauté sur la fin xD**

**minon2: AAAH, désolée de vous paraître cruelle, je sais, pauvre Kurty :( Mais tout va bien se passé, c'était important pour moi de finir comme ça, mais la suite va arrivée, ne vous en fait pas !**

**En résumé de toutes les reviews que j'ai, la plupart réclame la suite (LoveKlaine24 fait même une manif...), et me trouvent cruelle avec Kurt, ce qui est vrai, mais ne tapez pas encore sans avoir vu le chapitre qui suis, s'il-vous-plaît, je vous promet que Kurt ne mourra pas... !**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

**LNC**

* * *

**POV Blaine.**

Quand je m'éveillais, il était à peine 7h... Oh, putain, j'aurais dû écouter Kurt et me lever... Maintenant je vais être en retard ! Et en plus je suis sûr de l'avoir loupé et de ne pas pouvoir lui souhaiter une bonne journée. Mais c'était pas le fait que j'allais être en retard qui m'inquiétais: Santana tournait en rond devant la chambre, le téléphone dans la main, le regardant comme si c'était une bête sauvage. Rachel semblait aussi perdue que Santana, et Britt', comme à son habitude, parlait à ses bonbons en forme de nounours. Je me levai du lit et demandais un Santana:

-Un problème ? Tu as perdu ton vernis à ongles ?

Elle leva sa tête vers moi. Elle semblait vraiment inquiète en effet !

-Non, c'est à propos de Kurt... J'ai 2 appels en absence de Burt et trois de Carole sur mon portable... Je n'ai pas dû entendre la sonnerie, il était en mode vibreur, et celui de Rachel aussi. Rach' en a...

-J'en ai deux de Burt, un de Finn et deux de Carole. rétorqua Rachel.

-Seulement, compléta Santa, ils ne répondent plus. Ca fait deux fois qu'on appelle sur leur fixe, et ils ne répondent pas.

-Le portable de Burt ne répond plus...continua anxieusement Rach' en se tournant les pouces. Il reste celui de Carole... on espère qu'elle va répondre.

Je sentis mes jambes s'effondrer.

-Donc vous ne savez pas si est arrivé quelque chose de grave ? demandais-je.

-Non... répondis mon frère. Chut Santana appelle Carole.

Cette dernière poussa un soupir de soulagement au téléphone avant de s'écrier:

-Oui Carole, c'est Santana... Quoi ? Mais pourquoi vous venez ici ? ...

Il y eu un silence et le visage de Santa se décomposa. Un silence très pesant et un visage marqué par l'effroi. Je déglutis bruyamment et raclai ma gorge. Rachel croisa et décroisa sa jambe et Cooper se rongeait les ongles. Santana s'assit sur le fauteuil: ses jambes tremblaient ainsi que c'est mains.

-Ce n'est pas possible ! Non... Il est à l'hôpital... J'y vais de ce pas... Oui rachel serait présente pour vous ouvrir ce soir !... Bien... à ce soir alors...

Elle raccrocha, et s'affala sur le canapé cette fois-ci, au bord des larmes.

Je ne comprenais rien, et lui demandai, déboussolé:

-Santa, que se passe-t-il ? On dirait un fantôme ! Tu es blanche...

-Kurt...

Sa voix se brisa, et au prénom de Kurt, je commençai sérieusement à angoisser !

-Quoi Kurt ?

-Ce matin, en allant à la NYADA, Kurt a eu un accident de voitures...

-QUOI ! criais-je.

-Ecoutes! m'ordonn

* * *

a-t-elle. C'est un passant qui a appelé les secours. L'hôpital l'a recueilli et les gendarmes qui sont allés sur les lieux de l'accident ont appelés les parents de Kurt qui viennent ici du coup. Il est dans le coma actuellement.

Mes jambes s'effondrèrent. Kurt ? Mon Kurt était dans le coma !

-Blaine et moi, on va à l'hôsto !

* * *

J' agrippais la main froide de Kurt. Les bips bips des machines résonnaient dans la salle blanche. Santana pleurait dans un coin, elle n'osait pas trop le regarder. C'était horrible. Comme on m'a dit que les gens dans un coma comme Kurt entendait la musique et les bruits, je décidai de lui mettre mon Mp3. Les premières chansons, c'était Last Friday Night et Teenage Dream. Je n'étais vraiment pas sûr qu'il entendait la musique, mais j'espérais qu'il la comprenait vraiment !

-Kurt, je suis tout seul chez moi quand tu ne viens pas... murmurais-je. Tu me manques, réveilles-toi vite mon coeur s'il-te-plaît ! Ca fait mal de te voir là, étendu sur un lit d'hôpital entre la vie et la mort. Tu me sembles froid et triste et...

Je ne pû continuer et me mis à pleurer.

* * *

**POV Kurt.  
**

_C'est quoi ce bruit ? Quelqu'un ouvre la porte. J'entends des bruits sourds, quelqu'un qui se mouche, puis plus rien. Dommage. Ah si ! Katy Perry me chante dans les oreilles... Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est là. _

_J'entends quelqu'un parler, je ne comprends rien... elle me parle ? Je ne comprends que les pleurs en fin de phrase... j'ai déjà vécu ça, je ne sais pas où... Où est-ce que je suis d'ailleurs ?_

_Oh, une voix plus claire. Je comprends mieux ce qu'elle dit. Je crois qu'elle a dit Blaine. Blaine... j'ai envie de pleurer quand je pense à lui... Nouveau bruit de porte, puis seuls des bips me résonnent dans les oreilles... Je me souviens maintenant. Je suis sûr d'être sur un lit d'hôpital... Je me souviens: je suis déjà tombé dans le coma. Comment ais-je fais pour m'y retrouver de nouveau? Réveilles-toi Kurt, réveilles-toi !_

* * *

**Voili-Voilou ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Bon, ok, rien ne s'arrange vraiment dans ce chapitre plutôt court (excusez-moi), mais attendez le chapitre prochain avant de débarquer chez moi avec un poignard... Bisous, je vous adore ! LNC  
**


	13. Chapter 13 Une terrible réalité

**Coucou mes chéris, vous m'avez manqué ! Oh, vous êtes super mimis avec toutes vos reviews, malgré ceux ou celles qui me traitent de sadiques, je vous adore ! Je tiens à vous remercier car j'ai dépassé les 70 reviews ! Merci mes chéris :33 **

**Bref, vous allez voir, j'espère que la suite va vous plaire…**

PDV Blaine…

Putain, il doit être tard ! Ca fait plusieurs heures que Santa et moi sommes allés à l'hôpital, et personne n'est allé en cours. C'est trop dur sur le coup, ça a été un vrai choc. Carole, Burt et le frère de Kurt, hum… Finn ! Sont arrivés. Santana était allée leur ouvrir. Moi je suis resté allonger sur mon lit, je déprime en perdant la notion du temps. Rachel devait être sur le canapé, et Cooper venait de partir de New-York, me souhaitant bonne chance avec Kurt et me promettant de m'appeler tous les jours ! J'en doutais fort, mais je n'avais qu'à espérer qu'il tienne sa promesse, ce serait ma seule vraie compagnie vu que Kurt n'était pas là… Je me retins de ne pas éclater en sanglots et me levais nonchalamment de mon lit pour accueillir la famille de Kurt, même si au final, cet appartement n'était pas chez moi.

J'arrivais dans le salon, où Rachel était bien assise sur le canapé, et Santana discutait avec Carole, petite femme brune aux yeux verts. Je me dirigeais donc vers Finn et Burt, et serait la main du plus âgé. Sa poigne était puissante et je grimaçais de douleur intérieurement. Il avait les cheveux grisonnants et des yeux verts également.

-Blaine ! Me présentais-je. Ravi de vous rencontrer enfin, même si j'aurais voulu que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances que…

Je ne pouvais vraiment pas le dire. Dire que Kurt était à l'hôpital, inconscient, ne faisait que rendre l'accident encore plus réel et je ne devais pas pleurer devant Burt comme ça, lors de notre première rencontre.

Il hocha vaguement la tête avant de préciser, les yeux plissés :

-Tu es le mec de l'avion.

J'avais peur de son air bizarre, je voyais à peine le blanc de son œil, et était-ce de la haine qui passait dans son regard ? De la méfiance ? De la curiosité ?

-Oui, euuh, c'est ça, c'est moi, le mec de l'avion…

Je n'étais pas trop sûr de ce que je disais… je n'aimais pas ce surnom… ça sonnait mal.

-J'espère que tu prends bien soin de mon fils… rétorqua-t-il.

-Prenais… là où il est c'est un petit peu compliqué…

Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça car ma vue se brouilla légèrement et que le visage de Finn se rembrunit.

Carole s'approcha de nous et nous coupa :

-Burt ! Vous n'allez pas vous disputer maintenant alors qu'il arrive des choses bien plus graves ! Pas quand Kurt est à l'hôpital ! On aura cette discussion quand il se réveillera.

-S'il se réveille… marmonna Santana, le visage décomposé.

Cette réalité me mis tellement mal que je me retins de ne pas craquer, et m'assis sur le canapé à côté de Rach, le souffle coupé. J'avais une horrible nausée.

-Il se réveillera ! déclara Rachel. J'en suis sûre. Il s'en sort toujours, il doit s'en sortir !

* * *

PDV Kurt.

_Tiens, encore une porte qui s'ouvre… J'attendais ça depuis tout à l'heure. J'entends des pas… Quelqu'un me prend la main et me parle. Cette voix… c'est Carole. Je ne comprends pas du tout ce qu'elle dit, c'est lointain et sourd. Les bips des machines couvrent tous les autres sons. La main de ma belle-maman se serre encore plus autour de la mienne. Pourtant, je ne ressens aucune chaleur, et je ne peux toujours pas bouger. Je fais de mon mieux pourtant, j'ordonne à mes jambes de se lever, mais elles n'y arrivent pas. Et ma main n'en fait qu'à sa tête : elle ne veut pas serrer celle de Carole. _

_J'entends aussi la voix de papa, qui parle avec quelqu'un. Est-ce Blaine, Rachel, Santana, Finn ou un docteur ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée._

_J'aimerais leur donner signe de vie, leur monter que je vais un peu près bien, mais rien. C'est horriblement triste et effrayant, parce que je me sens de plus en plus mal, et que, malgré ma tristesse, je ne peux pas pleurer. Et ça fait mal quand les larmes ne veulent pas couler. Ca fait très mal au cœur. J'ai vraiment envie de pleurer, et ces foutues larmes ne sortent pas… Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas pleurer Kurt ?!_

* * *

_PDV Kurt._

_Mince Kurt… Aujourd'hui tu entends tout mieux. Tu entends ce que Blaine te dis, et tu veux vraiment pleurer, en vain. Et quand il parle de notre rencontre, j'essaye de rire, mais je n'y arrive pas non plus. J'entends aussi Santana et Rachel… C'est trop triste. Réveilles-toi ! _

_J'essayai désespérément de mouvoir ma main, et puis, d'un coup d'un seul, elle se resserra doucement autour du poignet de Blaine. Mon cerveau me criait :_

_-Tu te réveilles Kurt ! _

* * *

PDV Blaine.

Ce matin, Rach, Santa et moi n'allons toujours pas en cours. Non, on retourne dès le matin à l'hôsto pour voir Kurt. Il est blanc comme un linge, livide !, et ses lèvres sont toutes bleutés ! Il fait tellement fragile mon Kurt. Alors, je me lâche, devant Santa et Rach, je pleure mais je lui parle :

-Tu sais Kurt, tu me manques ! Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi ! Quand je me réveille, dans mon appartement, mon lit est vide et froid. Et pourtant maintenant, j'ai l'habitude de me réveiller avec toi à mes côtés… tu étais ma raison de vivre, maintenant je vis pour rien. Je veux vraiment que tu te réveilles… Tu sais, quand tu as dit que l'oiseau était le signe de notre rencontre, je me dis que tu avais entièrement raison. Hier, j'en ai vu un mort sur la route, et j'ai pleuré, ça m'a rendu triste… En plus, ça m'a fait penser à toi, il a dû avoir un « accident de voitures »…

Je ne pouvais pas en dire plus. Alors Santana prit la parole, en caressant les cheveux de mon petit-ami :

-Quand Carole m'a appelée, et qu'elle m'a tout raconté, j'étais sous le choc. Je ne savais pas trop comment l'annoncé à Blaine, j'avais peur qu'il s'écroule… Tu sais, il déprime énormément et tu nous manque. Je n'ai jamais vu Burt ainsi… Il est… comment dire… stressé en permanence. Il faut vraiment que tu te réveilles Kurt !

Elle explosa en sanglots et sortit en courant de la chambre en hurlant :

-Je reviens dans 5 minutes.

Alors Rachel se leva pour lui parler à son tour.

-Kurt, tu te souviens quand tu étais dans le coma à cause de Karofsky et les autres ? Santa et moi, on pleurait tous les jours et on se sentait impuissante. J'ai l'impression d'être juste retourné dans le passé… Je me disais que je ne vivrai plus jamais ça, et pourtant cet accident de voiture t'as bel et bien replongé dans le coma… je ne pensais pas que tu revivrais ça, et si tu m'entends, je suis profondément désolée que ça t'arrives à toi… je ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'on n'échange nos places et que tu sois encore là…

Il y eu un silence de plomb, où Santana revint s'installer près de nous. Un silence très pesant. On observait Kurt sans un bruit… quand j'allais me lever pour sortir de la pièce, je sentis une pression sur mon poignet. Je baissai les yeux pour voir la main de Kurt se serrer autour de la mienne.

-Les filles ! Regardez !

Santa partit chercher un docteur, et Kurt ouvrit progressivement ses yeux. Il les referma tout de suite, aveuglé par la lumière.

-C'est finit Kurt, tu es réveillé. Tout va bien !

* * *

**Bon, un chapitre plus long que les autres, j'étais inspiré pour le réveil de Kurt ^^ Moi aussi, tout comme vous, je voulais qu'il se réveille... J'espère encore une fois que vous avez aimé ! Votre avis m'intéresse toujours autant, alors, svp, juste une petite review pour m'aider à continuer, hein ?  
**

**LNC, qui souhaite un joyeux anniversaire du 6 juin à un ami.**


	14. Chapter 14 Retour à la réalité

**Bonjour ! Désolée ! Si vous voulez me tuer, c'est maintenant ! Me tuer pour quoi ? Vous allez me dire… Parce que je suis la fille la plus en retard de toute la France : vous avez vu le retard que j'ai eu avant de publier le nouveau chapitre ? Eh bien, voilà, je m'en excuse… j'espère que ce sera suffisant !**

**Rikurt36 : T'oserais ? T'oserais tué ta pauvre gay power :3 ? xD**

**Cecile78 : De rien ^^ Je peux aussi te remercier pour le suivi permanent de ma fiction !**

**The Nymph' Chris : Ah, non merde, ça c'est moi…:/**

**Mmlabr : Merci beaucoup. Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Santana, j'essaye de faire en sorte qu'on voit autre chose que son côté garce.**

**RonnieCriss : Oh, merci :3. Ouais, je me suis amusée à écrire le point de vue de Blaine, mais en même temps, personne n'aurait rien compris si j'avais fait que Kurt… et ça aurait été moins drôle si il y avait pas eu la rencontre Burt/Blaine.**

**Fandelavi : Ouiiiii ! Une review ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !... euh… bref, oubliez ça, je n'ai rien fait…**

**Minon2 : Moi aussi, je veux écrire la suite ! :p mais avec les petits contretemps que j'ai, ça n'a pas été facile.**

**Encore une fois, excusez-moi pour toutes les fautes et bonne lecture.(d'ailleurs, excusez-moi, mais si les fics sont un peu en pause, c'est que j'ai des répétitions de chorale pour mon concert donc…)**

* * *

PDV Kurt.

-Blaine…

-Santana est partit cherché un docteur, et tes parents arrivent.

Il s'assit près de moi et poussa un long soupir de soulagement. J'étais content de le revoir, tellement heureux, et je lui adressai un faible sourire.

A ce moment-là, Santa et un grand homme aux cheveux bruns entrèrent dans la salle. L'homme, comme je le disais, avait des cheveux sombres, deux grands yeux verts, les traits fins et la peau très clair. Il portait une blouse blanche (assortie au lieu, je me disais). De ses poches, plusieurs crayons dépassaient. Un rouge et un noir. Une paire de lunettes noires étaient accrochées au col de sa blouse. Il était plutôt mignon, et il était drôlement jeune pour un médecin.

Il s'approcha de moi, me regarda sous toutes les coutures, puis se décida à prendre la parole:

-Bonjour M. Kurt Hummel. Est-ce que vous pouvez me parler ?

Lui parler ? Je pouvais ouvrir ma bouche, mais pas beaucoup de sons sortaient de cette dernière. La seule chose que j'arrivais à prononcer, c'était un « Blaine » murmuré et à peine audible.

-Très bien. Bon, en ce cas, si vous m'entendez, serrez ma main.

Je m'exécutai. Bien entendu, je n'avais pas énormément de force dans le bras, et mon poignet me lançait étrangement, mais j'arrivais à prendre sa main.

-Moui, d'accord, très bien… murmura le docteur.

Il griffonna quelque chose sur un petit carnet blanc, et vint s'asseoir près de moi, poussant légèrement Blaine sur la gauche. D'ailleurs, c'était très comique : Blaine, Santa, et Rach étaient suspendus aux lèvres du médecin, les yeux grands ouverts, émerveillés, et quand je devais serrer la main du docteur, ils attendaient patiemment, les yeux encore plus ouverts… C'était très comique comme situation…

-Ensuite… Si vous avez mal quelque part, serrez-moi la main…

Vraiment, je n'avais pas mal, je me sentais bien… je me sentais même léger. Aussi, je laissai ma main là où elle était. J'avais surtout fin en faites, et c'est une bonne maladie, non ? En tout cas, papa me la tellement répété que j'ai fini par le croire: la fin doit-être une bonne maladie ! Bref, je laissai ma main reposer sur la couverture blanche de mon lit.

-D'accord, donc vous n'avez pas mal.

Il nota autre chose sur son carnet, quand mon père, essoufflé, déboula dans la chambre.

-Est-ce que mon fils va bien ?! cria-t-il.

-Chuut, chéri, ton cœur. Murmura Carole derrière lui.

Je leur souris aussi faiblement. Oui, j'étais assez heureux. Même plus, j'étais vraiment joyeux, et je voulais sortir de cette prison le plus vite possible.

-Il va très bien, mais il faut rester calme et ne pas le brusquer surtout. Bon, et maintenant, est-ce que vous pouvez bouger les jambes ?

Elles étaient lourdes comme du plomb, mais j'arrivais tout de même à les lever.

-Oui… les pieds ?

Aucun problème. Tout ce que je voulais, c'est que l'on me laisse dormir. Ou sortir d'ici…

-Très bien… Maintenant je vais prendre votre tension. Ne bougez pas.

Il m'enroula quelque chose autour du bras. J'étais en train de sombrer dans le sommeil, j'étais fatigué… Alors qu'il écrit quelque chose d'autre dans son carnet, mes yeux se fermèrent doucement.

* * *

*Rêve/Pensées de Kurt*

_31 janvier 2011_

_-Kurt, je peux te parler ?_

_-Oui, bien sûr, tant que tu ne me coupes pas la tête avec une hache…_

_-Très drôle… Je culpabilise déjà assez…_

_-Tant mieux._

_L'autre ne sait pas quoi dire… et Kurt est charmé devant cette hésitation et timidité soudaine du baraqué._

_-L'année prochaine, je recommence tout à partir de zéro. Se décida l'autre finalement._

_-Comment ça ?_

_-Je change de lycée, j'essaye de l'avouer à mes parents… de faire ma vie avec le copain de mes rêves._

_Kurt se rembrunit. Il le sait maintenant. Il connaît la vérité. Il déclare simplement :_

_-Ok._

_- Mais avant… laisses-moi faire ça._

_Il se penche vers Kurt et l'embrasse passionnément. Kurt se débat, c'est son premier baiser, mais il ne l'aime pas. Il aurait préféré quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui, mais pas lui. Mais quelque part, c'est un goût de vengeance qu'il sent. Il peut le briser, il a le pouvoir de tout répéter. Seulement, il est trop bon pour faire ça, et il a pitié de l'autre. Alors, Kurt ne fait rien, à part pleurer et repousser l'autre. Il arrive aussi à dire :_

_-Désolé, mais je ne t'aime pas. Tu m'as juste retiré, gâcher, mon premier baiser. Mon VRAI premier baiser. Mais je ne peux pas, du moins plus, t'en vouloir. _

_-Kurt… _

_-Au revoir, Karofsky. _

*Fin des pensées de Kurt*

* * *

Penser à ça me donne envie de pleurer encore une fois. Cette salle d'hôpital me chamboule : elle ressemble trop à l'autre, à l'ancienne, dans laquelle j'ai passé bien plus de temps ! Elle est étrangement sombre. Je sens quelque chose bouger près de mon bras, et sursaute. Je me penche vers mon bras. Je plisse les yeux, pour mieux voir la forme humaine qui dort près de moi. Blaine… c'est Blaine. Il est resté là pour veiller sur moi… Cette fois-ci, je pleure vraiment. Tout ce temps juste pour veiller sur moi ! Blaine, tu es vraiment LE bon. Le premier mais mon futur époux. (Oh non ! Pas d'amants ? C'est trop tard !). Je m'approche du bras de mon amant… Un filet de bave coule des commissures de ses lèvres… tellement adorable ! Il se trémousse, se retourne… Il ouvre les yeux.

-K…Kurt ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Pour rien Blaine. Tu es beau…

-Tu arrives à parler ?!

-Je crois bien.

Blaine sourit, il s'essuie la bouche, et me regarde tendrement. Il a l'air tellement fatigué. Je lui ai causé trop de soucis ces derniers jours… Qu'est-ce que je m'en veux ! Il a d'énormes cernes noires sous les yeux.

-Je pourrais bien te retourner le compliment…

-Quoi ? Demandais-je en secouant la tête.

-Tu es beau aussi…

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à moi de sourire. C'était tellement cliché comme dans les films ! C'était tellement arc en ciel et guimauve ! Mais j'aime énormément les trucs clichés des films trop romantiques et sucrés… j'aime énormément les arcs-en-ciel et les bonbons à la guimauve. Et ce que j'allais dire, c'était extrêmement prévisible, cliché, trop romantique et dégoulinant de guimauve :

-Non, tu es plus beau… Je t'aime Blaine.

-Je t'aime plus.

-Impossible.

-Rien n'est impossible. Donc je t'aime plus.

-Tu casses tout Blaine… J'aurais dû t'embrasser maintenant !

-Fais le quand même, je te promets que ce sera super.

-Si tu le dis, je ne vais pas me retenir. Attention Blaine Anderson.

Et nos lèvres s'effleurèrent.

* * *

Enfin sortit de cette prison blanche. Le bip des machines me résonne toujours dans le crâne de temps en temps, mais ça reste une libération. Pourtant, je me rends vite compte que tout est comme avant.

Le midi, Peter vint vers Santana et moi :

-Alors Kurt, tu fais des prouesses avec ta voiture ? Oh mince, j'avais oublié qu'elle est en charpie, comme toi il y a quelques heures !

-Va te faire foutre Peter, où je te fourre la tête dans le cul… rétorqua Santa.

-Laisses tomber Santana, il ne mérite pas notre attention, d'accord ?

Mon amie leva les yeux au ciel avant que Peter ne reprenne :

-Oh si, j'en vaux vraiment le coup Hummel. Je mérite ton attention.

-Oh, et pourquoi ? Parce que à part me faire chier ou me servir de punching-ball, je ne vois pas à quoi tu sers, donc… je me disais que tu ferais un bien bon décor pour un vieux couple marié, mais je les plaindrais quand même, parce que l'artiste qui t'a pondu devait être un peu fou pour peindre chose aussi moche, ou il n'avait aucun talent…

Il n'en ajouta pas plus et repartit vers Brad.

* * *

Le soir aussi, Malcom vint un peu se frotter à Blaine.

-Dégages de là, Sarow, m'exclamais-je, Blaine est ma propriété…

-Cela m'étonnerait, Blaine n'aime que les belles choses ! répliqua-t-il.

-Justement, tu n'as aucune chance, alors pousses-toi de là !

-Je ne suis pas près de bouger !

Et voilà Kurt, tu es de retour dans la réalité…

* * *

**Chapitre 14, fait ! Relecture: faite ! Chapitre 5 de Retour dans Le passé: Mince, il faut que j'y aille ! Prochaine étape: nouveau chapitre de Retour Dans le Passé, donc je vous laisse, j'ai du boulot ! *o* **

**Mais ça n'empêche pas que j'ai besoin (et vraiment beaucoup) de vos reviews pour continuer ! Et vraiment, je déteste Peter et Malcom... **

**Bisous ! 3 à bientôt dans RDLP.**


	15. Chapter 15 Ou Let's Have A Kiki, Tik Tok

**Salut tout le monde ! Je suis de retour pour le chapitre... quoi ?! 15 ?! Déjà ? Ca me rend nostalgique ! :3 **

**ImpossibleDon'tExist: *o* Comment as-tu pû penser chose pareille ? Jamais je ne tuerai mon chouchou ! :3 Contente que le chapitre t'es plu ! Seulement, je suis d'accord, Peter est un abruti !**

**mmlabr: Oui, Kurt est revenuuu ! Hourra !**

**Fandelavi: Anw merci ! ^^**

**Cecile78: Merci à toi aussi pour suivre cette histoire =D J'espère que la suite sera toujours de mieux en mieux ! :o **

**Rikurt: Ma gay power ! n_n Je suis contente que tu suives cette histoire, tu es toute excusée ! Tu as ma permission pour tuer Dave. Peter et Malcom, quels cons ! u_u**

**Klaineuse92: Oh merci, ça fait plaisir ! ;p :)**

**diarenna: Merci aussi ! :D Oui Malcom et Peter on les déteste tous ! *-* :O ! **

**PS: ce chapitre est nul, ridiculement petit, et pourtant vous avez attendus longtemps, désolée ! :3 Je suis excusée ou pas ? ;(**

* * *

La musique me vrillait fortement les oreilles. C'était un groupe genre Ke$ha ou LMFAO, et c'était nul, vraiment, je déteste ces groupes commerciaux où les voix sont tellement modifiées que l'on ne reconnaît la voix des chanteurs. Mais comme je ne pouvais rien refuser à mon ancien Glee Club, j'avais accepté de venir quand même avec Rachel, Santana, Brittany et Blaine à une fête avec le Glee Club.

-Salut Blanc-bec ! hurla Mercedes, qui nous attendait devant la boîte de nuit. Tu m'as trop manqué !

Je fus entraîné dans des tas d'étreinte de mes amis, Tina, Mike, Quinn, Finn, Artie, Sam, Puck… et Santana et Rachel firent dans le même cas que moi.

-Doucement, doucement, vous m'étouffez là !

Blaine et Brittany se tenaient un peu à l'écart de notre table, et, mal à l'aise, nous regardaient s'embrasser et nous câliner. J'eus alors une prise de conscience et avançais jusqu'à eux deux pour les présenter à mes amis.

-Alors, voici Blaine et Brittany. Blaine que j'ai rencontré dans l'avion en direction de New-York et qui habite dans notre immeuble, et Brittany, la petite amie respective de Santana…

-Whaouh, félicitations Santa ! Hurla Puck qui tenait Quinn par la main.

-Et toi Blaine, demanda Sam, tu es qui par rapport à Kurt ? Son meilleur ami ? Son...

-Petit copain, précisais-je en souriant à Blaine.

-Et bien, on peut dire que Santa et toi avait été rapides à choper des petits-amis à New-York ! Peut-être que je devrais y aller moi aussi… murmura Tina, avant de se prendre un coup de coude de Mike.

Rachel se leva pour présenter à Blaine et Brittany nos amis du Glee Club, et Blaine prit enfin la parole :

-Et bien, je suis vraiment très heureux de vous avoir rencontré… et maintenant que la fête commence !

Tout le monde cria de joie, et l'on s'invita à danser mutuellement au milieu des autres couples de la boîte de nuit.

Blaine dansa bien sûr avec moi, Santa et Britt' ensemble, Rachel et Finn, Puck et Quinn, Sam et Mercedes, Tina et Mike, et Artie partit voir le DJ pour lui recommander certaines chansons.

-Alors Blaine, comment tu trouves mes amis ?

-Je n'ai pas eu trop le temps de discuter avec eux pour le moment… Mais ils ont l'air sympa !

Je me penchais pour lui embrasser le front.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, j'étais assis au bar avec Brittany et Mercedes, à parler de tout et de rien, pendant que Blaine, Santana et Puck, les plus bourrés, dansait toujours, seuls, n'importe comment, ce qui avait don de nous faire rire aux éclats.

-Alors, New-York, ça se passe bien ? Me demanda Mercy.

-Oui, c'est bien mieux que Lima. La NYADA c'est génial, mais y a un con qui essaye d'avoir Blaine et un autre con qui essaye de me faire chier le plus possible. Et j'ai eu un accident de voiture le lendemain de ma rencontre avec le frère de Blaine… Mais j'ai survécu !

-Oh, et bien, pourquoi n'avons-nous pas été prévenus ?

-Je n'en sais rien, Carole et papa n'y ont sûrement pas pensé.

Mercedes fit une moue mais n'ajouta rien. J'avalais rapidement mon Cosmopolitan, un peu trop vite, puisque je failli m'étrangler avec, pour rejoindre Blaine sur la piste de danse. Je fus cependant coupé dans mon élan par un grand blond qui m'attrapa l'épaule.

-Hey, toi. Comment tu t'appelles ?

Il était géant, et moi tellement intimidé que je ne dis rien.

-On répond quand on est poli, beauté.

-Et bien, tu vois, je ne suis pas poli avec les étrangers… réussis-je à prononcer. Kurt. Je m'appelle Kurt. Maintenant laisses-moi passer, mon copain m'attend sur la piste de danse.

-Oh, tellement dommage, tu es déjà en couple… Mais ça ne nous empêche pas de faire quelque chose tous les deux tu sais…

Sa voix emplit de sous-entendus me donna seulement envie de l'étrangler avec son écharpe. Il commençait sérieux à m'ennuyer.

-Barres-toi, je ne veux rien faire du tout, compris ?

-Who, détends-toi, Kurt. Je m'appelle Wadson, et tu es tout à fait mon style… Tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien faire ? Je n'aimerais pas te forcer.

-Putain, fous-moi la paix.

Il me regarda, vraiment embêté. J'avais envie de le castrer pour me parler sur ce ton et m'empêcher d'aller voir Blaine !

-Tu comprends rien ou quoi ! Laisse-le rejoindre le hobbit bouclé, compris ?

Santana regardait Wadson durement, et il dû prendre peur car il s'enfuit doucement.

-Merci Santa.

-De rien.

-je pensais que tu étais trop bourrée pour avoir un tant soit peu de raisonnement, mais il faut croire que je me suis trompé.

-Je suis très intelligente quand je bois… d'ailleurs je vais prendre un autre rhum coca.

Et elle s'éloigna sans rien ajouter d'autre. Je rejoignis enfin Blaine, dont les lèvres avaient un goût… hum…comment dire ?... fortement alcoolisé !

* * *

Santana nous donna sa bouteille pour jouer… au jeu de la bouteille… J'ai toujours détesté ça, vraiment, et ça n'allait pas changer !

-Bon je commence ! s'exclama Sam, qui tomba sur Brittany !

En gros, voici les gens qui s'embrassèrent durant le jeu :

-Moi et Santana

-Sam et Britt'

-Tina et Mercedes

-Blaine et Quinn

-Puck et Mike

-Artie et Finn

-Rachel et Santana

-Puck et moi

-Sam et Rachel

-Tina et Britt'

-Mike et Mercedes

-Quinn et Artie

-Blaine et Finn

-Moi et Rachel

-Finn et Mercedes

-Mike et Tina (la chance ! )

-Quinn et Sam

-Artie et Sam

-Blaine et Puck

Je sais que rien que d'imaginer ça, ça donnerait envie de vomir, mais j'avoue que l'on était tous un peu pompette et que l'on a bien rigolé au final. Même pendant que Blaine embrassait Quinn ou Finn, j'ai trouvé ça drôle. Par contre, je crois que Blaine a été jaloux quand j'ai embrassé Puck !

Nous rentrâmes chez Puck le soir, parce que c'était celui qui habitait le moins loin de la boîte de nuit. Nous rigolions pour un rien, et je crois que Santana a même faillit pisser quand un chat noir est passé en trombe devant nous. Même les voitures passant dans les rues nous faisaient éclater de rire et bordel, pourquoi est-ce que je rigolais comme un con ?

Finalement, à peine arriver chez Puck, je m'endormis sur le sol…

* * *

**Voilà, ce chapitre est terminé, j'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous continuerez tous à suivre ma fanfiction ! Bon, prochain objectif, un nouveau chapitre de RDLP, que je risque d'écrire en permanence, comme d'habitude, et l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage du nom de Ian dans YHIM. Ce personnage joue un rôle capital, il représente quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup dans la vie réelle, mais je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous vont, contrairement à moi, le haïr... Bref, encore un beau gosse aux yeux bleus !  
**

**Et surtout, encore une fois, si vous avez des critiques à faire, bonnes comme mauvaises, voir très bonnes ou très mauvaises, ou même des propositions pour n'importe laquelle de ma fic, n'hésitez pas à envoyer des reviews ! C'est gratuit, et c'est ce qui me pousse à continuer sans cesse de travailler ! Pour de vrai, sans ça je n'aurais pas continuer les deux fics en même temps ^^ ! Donc, encore une fois merci à tout le monde !**

**Après ce roman personnel, dont je m'excuse (qu'est-ce que je suis bavarde *o*), je vous souhaite une bonne journée, soirée, matinée ou nuit, et surtout continuez à lire mes fics ! xD :3 **

**Gros bisous parce que je vous adore ! (d'ailleurs, je me demande comment vous faites pour être aussi patients alors que je publie toujours mes chapitres super en retard ! :o u_u :p) **

**LNC :3**


	16. Chapter 16 Turn Loose The Mermaids

**Coucou ! Désolée je n'ai pas trop le temps de répondre à vos reviews, mais je vous remercie énormément de suivre ma fiction et d'écrire de superbes commentaires ! merci merci merci et gros bisous ! (en espèrant que vous aimerez bien Ian, qui pour moi est un perso suuuper attachant :3 Je l'adore xD) **

* * *

Je m'éveillais tout doucement… un mal de tête puissant, comme j'en avais eu très rarement, me pris la tête. En fait la dernière fois que j'en avais eu un du genre, c'était après la fête chez… oh non ! Je me rappelais vaguement d'hier, de notre fête en amis du Glee Club, et ce mal de tête, c'est juste ma gueule de bois qui commence… Je sens que cette journée va être infernale ! Une journée merdique encore !

Et, j'essayais de me lever… je n'y arrivais pas. Je n'y arrivais pas parce que mes bras affaiblis n'arrivaient pas à porter mon poids ! C'est géant, bravo ! Je peux m'en vouloir, si je n'avais pas aussi bu je me lèverais normalement sans mal de tête comme si j'étais malade… Un truc de fou, c'est Santana, déjà réveillée, qui m'aida à me lever.

-Comment tu vas ?

-Hum, presque bien…

-N'oublies pas que l'on retourne à New-York aujourd'hui !

-Oh, merde, j'avais totalement oublié… je sens que je vais vous vomir dessus pendant le voyage !

-Pas intérêt, Kurt ! Sinon, tu n'arriveras pas vivant chez nous.

-Très drôle… où est Blaine ?

- Il crève sur un lit…

-Quoi ?

-Euh, je veux dire, il dort…

-Sale sadique.

Elle m'amena jusqu'au lit où Blaine dormait encore, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se réveille.

-Blaine chéri, ça va ?

-Non, pas du tout… J'ai super mal à la tête et je…

Il vomit sur mes chaussures avant que je n'ai pu répliquer autre chose. Je fermais les yeux, me retenant de hurler, ne regardant surtout pas mes pieds. Je vais faire une crise cardiaque par ta faute Blaine. Tu auras ma mort sur la conscience, chou…

cccCCCccc

Bon, non, je n'étais pas mort… J'étais dans mon appartement, tranquillement installé sur les genoux de Blaine, qui me tenait fermement. Je fermais les yeux. Je me concentrais sur la respiration de Blaine, qui me massait les épaules. Et je chantais silencieusement le Jazz Hot dans ma tête. C'était plutôt relaxant. Vous devriez essayer un de ces jours, avec votre petit ami ou amie, c'est vraiment bien. Sauf que comme d'habitude, c'était le moment que mon téléphone avait choisi pour me martyrisé les oreilles… Ce seul petit moment de tranquillité fut brisé par ma sonnerie : « Babra Streisand ! Whouhouhouhouhouhou ! »

-Allô ?

-Kurt ? C'est Rachel…

-Quoi encore !?

-J'ai un petit problème… En fait, hum, tu sais… les pastilles blanches ou roses que tu mets dans ton bain et qui moussent en faisant du parfum…

-Bon arrêtes de tourner en rond, qu'est-ce qu'elles ont mes pastilles effervescentes ?

- Bah, je n'arrive pas à les trouver dans le magasin, tu peux… hum… venir me les montrer…

Elle semblait mal à l'aise…

-Rachel, t'es une vraie gamine ! Comment tu fais pour pas les trouver ? C'est super simple !

Blaine explosa de rire devant ma moue de colère. Je venais de l'enfoncer encore plus… pauvre Rachel, je l'aimais bien, mais quand même… pas capable de trouver des pastilles effervescentes pour le bain !

-S'il te plaît, arrêtes de m'hurler dessus et viens me les montrer, que je sache où elles sont la prochaine fois…

Et maintenant elle me faisait pitié !

-Bon j'arrive, mais Rach, la prochaine fois que tu me fais ce coup-là, je jette toutes tes horribles éponges en forme de cœur à la poubelle !

-Mais non ! Bon je t'attends hein… Bisous…

Je refermais mon portable en soupirant, un léger sourire sur les lèvres… un seul mot me vint à l'esprit : IRRECUPERABLE.

cccCCCccc

De retour en cour ! Génial… j'étais déjà tombé sur l'autre con de Peter ce matin, qui m'a dit qu'il allait brûler des arcs en ciel lors d'une manif… je lui ai simplement répondu que je m'en foutais, et qu'il devrait vraiment aller se faire voir un jour… Heureusement, je n'avais pas croisé Malcom, il semblait absent pour le moment, et tant mieux parce que quand je crois et Malcom et Peter dans la même journée, j'ai la nausée. Par contre, Bryan et Brad, (et aussi le mec dont je ne connaissais pas le prénom) ont fait chier Blaine toute la matinée…

Je crois bien que B est allé manger pour le moment, mais moi j'arpentais encore les couloirs, réfléchissant aux misères qui pourrait encore m'arriver aujourd'hui quand j'entendis quelque chose de merveilleux… une voix, douce, et, bien qu'aiguë, elle faisait des graves…juste Whaouh ! Pour de vrai, à part la voix de Blaine, je crois que ne n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi beau.

_A kite above a graveyeard grey  
At the end of the line far far away  
A child holding on to the magic of birth and awe_

J'ouvrais la porte d'où provenait la voix. Le chanteur n'était autre qu'un grand, très grand (1 m. 90 peut-être ?) gars de mon âge, aux joues parsemées de tâches de rousseurs. Ses yeux bleus étaient bloqués sur les touches du piano sur lesquelles il appuyait frénétiquement au rythme de la musique. Il arrêta de chanter pour un moment, avant de reprendre la chanson :

_Oh, how beautiful it used to be  
Just you and me far beyond the sea  
The waters, scarce in motion  
Quivering still_

Ses cheveux châtains, presque comme les miens, sont relevés en une houppette au-dessus de sa tête.

_At the end of the river the sundown beams  
All the relics of a life long lived  
Here, weary traveller rest your wand  
Sleep the journey from your eyes_

Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce, mais il y mettais tous les sentiments qu'il pouvait et se mit même à pleurer doucement tandis qu'il continuait à jouer du piano… Le reste de l'instru provenait certainement des enceintes de la salle de chant…_  
__  
Good journey, love, time to go__  
I checked your teeth and warmed your toes__  
In the horizon I see them coming for you__  
_

Il redressa légèrement la tête vers sa partition, je pouvais apercevoir sont T-shirt. Il est bleu… et il portait un sous-pull rose en-dessous. Ses larmes redoublèrent. Je me souvenais de ce garçon… Son nom… Ian Baily.

_The mermaid's grace, the forever call  
Beauty in spygladd on an old man's porch  
The mermaids you turn loose brought back your tears_

Il arrêta de chanter et de jouer au moment où la musique s'arrêta. J'applaudis. Il releva vivement sa tête remplie de larmes vers moi.

-Tu es là depuis longtemps Hummel ?

Il semblait tellement troublé.

-Assez oui, Ian. Tu chantes vraiment bien.

-Merci…

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?

Nos regards se croisèrent et ses joues rosirent soudainement. Tellement adorable ! Je retins un petit rire devant sa timidité charmante.

-Dis, hum, Kurt…

-Tiens, on m'appelle Kurt.

Ses joues virèrent au rouge écarlate.

-Comment ton père a-t-il réagi quand il a su que tu étais gay ?

La question me surprit.

-Pourquoi ?

-Le mien, il l'a plutôt mal, je dirais même, très mal prit…

-Oh… hum…

C'était moi qui étais gêné maintenant.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Ian…Tu sais tu peux m'en parler si tu penses que ça te fera du bien…

-En fait, j'ai fait mon coming-out auprès de mes parents hier soir pendant qu'on mangeait en famille, et j'ai été privé de sorties jusqu'à ce que je redevienne normal.

Ses pleurs redoublèrent. Il a vraiment eu de la chance que ce soit moi qui l'ai entendu… si il pouvait en parler à quelqu'un, c'était bien à moi.

-Chut, viens-là Ian.

Je le pris doucement dans mes bras et le berçait… il se détendit étrangement mais ses pleurs devenaient de plus en plus bruyants… lorsque nous nous détachâmes, les joues de Ian étaient redevenues rouges, et il me sourit timidement avant de fuir mon regard et de fixer l'horloge au-dessus de ma tête…

-Bon, et bien, je suis ravi d'avoir pu mieux faire connaissance avec toi Ian… C'était un plaisir. Et souviens-toi, tu n'es pas le seul, je serais toujours là si tu as le moindre problème.

-Moi aussi j'ai été heureux de pouvoir en parler avec une personne aussi admirable que toi Kurt… J'ai toujours voulu te parler, mais je n'ose pas faire grand-chose.

-J'avais remarqué.

Encore une fois, les joues d'Ian se colorèrent. Je ne pouvais trouver ça que trop mignon !

-Tu sais quoi ? Je t'aime bien aussi ! Déclarais-je.

Et je l'entraînais dans une autre étreinte. Il me sourit et promit m'appeler au moindre problème.

Je retournais manger avec Blaine…

cccCCCccc

Le soir, je rentrais chez moi avec mon petit copain, serrant le numéro d'Ian et la main de Blaine comme si c'étaient les deux choses les plus précieuses du monde.

* * *

**Voilà, c'était le chapitre 16 (ah déjà!) Bisous ! Je vous adore ! Et postez des reviews, pretty please !Désolée pour le peu de Klaine de cet épisode :3 (la chanson de ian, c'est de Nightwish, Turn Loose The Mermaids watch?v=OGjU5aeiOsQ )  
**


	17. Chapter 17 Somehere Only We Know

**Bonjour tout le monde, et encore merci pour vos reviews, je vous adore ^^ Chapitre combien déjà ? 17 ? Oh My God *s'évanouit* Il va falloir que je réfléchisse à une fin *-* ! Mais bon en attendant, bonne lecture ! :D Je précise que c'est « l'épisode » St Valentin, pour ceux qui aiment le Klaine à la folie, c'est toujours bon à savoir xD **

**Minon(KlaineLovesForever) : Oulà, pauvre Ian xD Il va juste mettre un orteil sur les limites, ça va aller ^^ enfin j'espère pour lui:/ xD**

**Rikurt : Mais ouiiiiii ma gay power, Ian est trooooop mignon ^^ Bah, même quand y plus de Ian, y en a encore, donc xD**

**Mmlabr : Oui, c'est discutable pour Ian, les avis sont trèèès partagés xD Parce qu'en même temps, c'est pas un gros connard, mais on a peur qu'il touche au Klaine, ce que je comprends parfaitement.**

**Ronniecriss : mais oui Ian est adoraable :3 Tiens je lui ferais lire toutes vos reviews xDDD Et bien, ta réponse se trouve dans ce chapitre, tu verras ^^**

**T D'AEC : Oui, il est super chou notre petit Ian hein ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es aussi bête, Nolwenn… **

**CKC : Anw, Merci :D**

**Bon, après tout ce blabla, passons à la lecture )**

* * *

**Ian 6h05** Bonne St Valentin, Kurt ! Passes le meilleur lundi de toute ta vie avec Blaine :3

**Moi 6h17 **Anw, Merci Ian ^^ J'espère que tu trouveras un super compagnon rapidement… peut-être que tout peut arriver aujourd'hui, tu le mérites !

**Ian 6h21 **…

**6h22 **Merci ) Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, ok ?

**Moi 6h22 **Blaine dort encore, tu ne me déranges pas du tout, je suis le seul levé xD !

**Ian 6h24. **Oh, ok !

**Moi 6h27 ** T'es bien matinal d'ailleurs, dis donc !

**Ian 6h27 **Bah, j'ai du mal à dormir, tu sais… j'ai mal à la joue !

**Moi 6h28 **Pourquoi ça ?

**Ian 6h29** …

**6h32 **J'en ai trop dis sans le vouloir ! :x

**Moi 6h33 **Allez, dis-moi maintenant ! C'est trop tard ! STP !

**Ian 6h35 **C'est mon père… hier… Je lui ai dit que je ne changerais pas, que ça lui plaise ou non… il m'a claqué… Ma joue est encore plus rouge que d'habitude… la dernière phrase n'est même pas censée être drôle.

**Moi 6h38 **Je ne l'aurais jamais prise en rigolant, Ian. Je ne sais plus quoi dire maintenant… Hum, désolé ? Vraiment, je suis gêné ! *se cache avec son portable*

-Kurt ?

La voix de Blaine résonna derrière moi…

-Avec qui tu causes ?

-Avec Ian. Répondis-je.

Blaine roula des yeux. C'était rare, mais en ce moment, ça lui arrivait tout le temps. Il n'apprécie pas trop Ian, je crois. Il est jaloux.

-Encore lui ? Le jour de la St Valentin en plus ? Kurt, on en a déjà parlé la semaine dernière…

-T'étais pas encore levé Blaine ! Répliquais-je, agacé par ses gamineries. Tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'avoir un meilleur ami et de parler avec lui par téléphone quand tu n'es pas là !

Blaine s'assit à côté de moi, aussi énervé que je l'étais. On n'allait pas encore se disputer ?!

-Ecoutes Kurt… reprit-il plus doucement, en me prenant les mains, je peux comprendre que Ian te fasse pitié avec son père, et que tu veuilles l'aider mais…

Je me libérais de son emprise, et me levais soudainement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire Blaine ? Ian ne fait pas pitié, loin de là ! Toi aussi tu as connu ça avec ton père ! Tu imagines si quelqu'un te disais que tu faisais pitié ! Tu le prendrais comment ? C'est toi qui dis ça alors que tu as vécu la même chose que lui ?! Je te croyais plus compréhensif, Blaine, tu me déçois !

Blaine reprit mes mains et me fit asseoir sur ses genoux.

-Je… excuse-moi, je suis un connard, déclara-t-il. Mais je veux juste mon petit ami pour la St Valentin, c'est trop demander ?

Je fis semblant de réfléchir.

-Mhum… non. Mais je veux que tu arrêtes d'être aussi jaloux de mon meilleur ami ! Répondis-je en rigolant. Ce n'est plus de l'amour, c'est clairement de la possessivité !

Blaine prit mon portable de mes mains pour le poser sur le table basse, avant de me renverser sur le canapé et d'attraper mes lèvres avec les siennes. Je ne pus m'empêcher de glousser. Je le laissais constamment prendre le dessus.

-Je t'aime Blaine.

-…aim…Kurt. Répondis Blaine.

Alors qu'il commençait à ouvrir ma chemise, je m'écriais :

-Blaine ! Je viens juste de m'habiller !

-On s'en fout, c'est la St Valentin.

Je lui fis un sourire aguicheur :

-Je n'ai plus du tout envie d'aller en cours maintenant…

Il retira ma chemise doucement, et laissa ses lèvres s'accrocher à la peau de mon cou. Il grognait au-dessus de moi, alors que je soupirais d'aise. Puis je gémis de surprise quand il s'attaqua à mon lobe d'oreille. Je laissais mes mains errer dans ses cheveux, les siennes étant cramponnées dans mon dos.

J'entendis quelqu'un crier. Je me relevais en sursaut, cognant Blaine au front au passage. Rachel se cachait les yeux de sa main.

-Je… vais vous laisser les mecs. Je viens juste prendre ma douche.

Et elle s'éclipsa de l'autre côté de la salle sans un mot. Blaine explosa de rire, tandis que je me mordais les lèvres.

-Pauvre Rachel !

J'offris un dernier baiser à Blaine, avant de récupérer ma chemise et de la renfiler.

-Tu étais plus beau sans… marmonna Blaine.

-Oui, bien entendu, tu voulais que je me promène torse nu le jour de la St Valentin, et que tout le monde puisse me mater Blaine.

-Ah, hum… en faites, non. Garde-la !

Je maudis Rachel de nous avoir interrompus. On aurait très bien pu continuer à s'embrasser, faire comme-ci nous n'avions pas vu l'heure passer et ne pas aller en cours. Fais-chi…

-Oh salut Kurt ! Lança joyeusement Santana. Où est Rachel ?

-Dans la douche.

Elle s'approcha de moi, avec un air de conspiratrice.

-Je dois avoir ton avis sur le cadeau que je vais offrir à Britt'… Un avis très critique.

Elle me mit sous le nez une bague en forme de licorne rose. Sur la corne, il y avait gravé un mot : Forever. C'était trop mignon, mais peut-être un peu…

-Enfantin, hein ? me demanda Santana. C'est pour ça que ça va plaire à Britt'.

Elle n'avait vraiment pas tort… Si ça ne plaisait pas à Britt', c'est qu'elle était vraiment compliquée !

cccCCCccc

Je sortais tranquillement de notre dernière cours avec Rachel et Blaine. Alors que je marchais main dans la main avec Blaine dans les couloirs, Ian se dirigea vers nous. Je pouvais voir sa joue droite rouge vermeille ! Si on avait été dans les dessins animés, on aurait vu la forme de la main de son père sur sa joue. Blaine se tendit à mes côtés. Surtout Ian, ne m'offre pas de cadeau de St Valentin ou Blaine va encore me faire une crise de jalousie ! Mais au lieu de ça, Ian me serra dans ses bras pour pleurer. Je lui rendis son étreinte, et il murmura :

- Je ne veux pas te paraître aussi faible… Je déteste paraître faible.

-Tu n'es pas faible, Ian, tu es courageux.

-Grâce à toi. Je t'adore.

Je ne pus que sourire. Il me faisait de la peine, je voulais le serrer dans mes bras encore plus, mais j'avais peur de l'étouffer. Il faisait si fragile, si…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Santa en nous rejoignant.

-Rien, rétorqua Blaine, ils sont dans leurs délires « câlins HummelBaily » et ça va être compliqué, même impossible, de les séparer.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, et je me retins d'exploser de rire. A la place, je criai :

-Oh non Blaine, tu ne vas pas recommencer quand même ?

-Non ! Je vais vous laissez vous câliner tranquillement sous mes yeux jusqu'à ce que ça aille mieux…

-Incorrigible… grognais-je. Ca va Ian ?

Il hocha la tête et m'offrit un sourire timide. Ses joues étaient de nouveau roses, et il déclara :

-Je vais en cours.

Blaine attendit qu'il soit partit pour me dire :

-Enfin ! Kurt, tu ne vois pas que ce type est totalement fou amoureux de toi !

-Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Rétorquais-je.

-Non, pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec le hobbit bouclé…

-Santana, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi !

-Mais, tu n'as pas vu comment il te regarde !? S'écria-t-elle. T'es clairement aveugle Porcelaine.

-Je ne suis pas aveugle, Ian est mon meilleur ami, il cherche du réconfort, c'est normal non ?

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, et, pour une fois, ce sont eux qui levèrent les yeux au ciel.

cccCCCccc

**Blaine 13h01 **RDV dans la salle de chant, maintenant. Bisous. Blainey. PS : aucune question, c'est une surprise.

**Moi 13h08 **A tout de suite !

cccCCCccc

J'entrais dans la salle de chant, retenant mon souffle. Qu'est-ce que Blaine avait inventé encore ? Il était installé au piano…

-Kurt, tu es l'homme de ma vie. Je suis fier d'être ton copain, je suis heureux de m'être violemment frappé la tête contre la tienne… Je suis fier de toi !

Je le regardais, étonné, et il commença à chanter.

_I walked across an empty land_  
_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_  
_I felt the earth beneath my feet_  
_Sat by the river and it made me complete_  
_Oh simple thing where have you gone_  
_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_  
_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_  
_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_I came across a fallen tree_  
_I felt the branches of it looking at me_  
_Is this the place we used to love?_  
_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of ?_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone_  
_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_  
_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_  
_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

Il quitta le piano et se rapprocha de moi.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_  
_Talk about it somewhere only we know ?_  
_This could be the end of everything_  
_So why don't we go_  
_Somewhere only we know ?_  
_Somewhere only we know ?_

Il me prit par les épaules, en me regardant amoureusement.

_Somewhere only we know?_

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_  
_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_  
_This could be the end of everything_  
_So why don't we go_  
_So why don't we go_

Il caressa ma joue avec son pouce.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_  
_Talk about it somewhere only we know ?_

_This could be the end of everything_  
_Somewhere only we know ?_

_Somewhere only we know ?_  
_Somewhere only we know_ ?

-Je t'aime Kurt.

cccCCCccc

Je sortis de la NYADA. C'était enfin terminé ! Les cours étaient enfin terminés pour la journée ! Je pourrais profiter de mon copain toute la soirée, ne penser à rien d'autre ! L'air du vent sur ma peau me faisait tellement du bien.

-Kurt ? Appela une petite voix.

Je me retournais vivement. Ian se tenait derrière moi, il tenait un énorme bouquet de roses rouges. Au début, je pris peur. J'ai eu peur qu'il me donne le bouquet comme cadeau de La St Valentin, j'ai eu peur que Santa et Blaine aient raison…. Oh, et si il était bel et bien amoureux de moi ? Si je lui brisais le cœur ? Mais je me trompais …J'aurais pu le comprendre à son expression confuse quand il lisait l'étiquette. Mais c'est ce qu'il me dit qui m'éclaira :

-Kurt… j'ai reçu des fleurs, pour la St Valentin.

-C'est une bonne chose Ian. Ca veut dire que quelqu'un t'aime.

_Cher Ian (je devrais rajouter magnifique quelque part)_

_Tu es quelqu'un de magique… cela fait des semaines que je te regarde, des semaines… et depuis que tu as fait ton coming-out, je ne rêve que de nous deux, ensembles, comme un couple heureux… _

_Cher Ian Baily… Je t'aime. Ce bouquet restera anonyme…_

-Mais je ne sais pas QUI me les a envoyées…

* * *

**QUI est le mystérieux "envoyeur" de fleurs ?! Celles qui savent déjà (j'ai cité Rikurt et ma T D'AEC) Vos G*****S ! xD Merci, et continuer à envoyer des reviews !  
**

**LNC ^^**


	18. Chapter 18 Adieu Peter !

**Re-bonjour ! Comme promis nouveau chapitre de YHIM ! J'étais inspirée ^^ Merci pour vos superbes et mignonnes reviews... auxquelles je ne préfère pas répondre xD**

* * *

-Hey Blaine !

-T'étais où ? J'attends depuis un quart d'heure devant l'école moi ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir ou bien m'envoyer un SMS !

-Désolé, Ian avait…

-Oh, qu'est-ce-qui lui arrive encore à ce pauvre petit malheureux !

Je regardais Blaine, furieux.

-Il se trouve qu'il a reçu un bouquet de roses rouges anonyme pour la St Valentin. Quelqu'un déclarant sa flamme.

-Oh, et j'en conclus qu'il recherche qui les lui a envoyées ? Supposa Blaine.

-Exactement ! Et si tu veux mon avis, je crois qu'il a une petite idée de qui est l'envoyeur de fleurs.

-Ah bon ?

-A ce qu'il me semble, répondis-je, ou alors il espère que ce soit cette personne… Et depuis quelque temps, j'ai remarqué qu'il était, autre part…

-Et bien tant mieux pour lui !

-Oh, tu dis enfin quelque chose de gentil. Bravo Blaine.

Je mimais le geste de quelqu'un qui applaudit.

-Une fois qu'il aura trouvé son prince charmant, il pourra te lâcher les basques ! Et je pourrais enfin t'avoir pour moi tout seul.

-T'es possessif ! Rigolais-je.

-Ouaip ! Possessif et fier de l'être !

Il m'embrassa sauvagement en passant ses mains sous mon T-shirt. Il se mit à caresser ma peau tendrement. Mes mains à moi se posèrent sur sa nuque et y restèrent accrochées ! Par manque d'air, nous nous séparâmes, haletants.

-Oh bonjour, les tapettes ! Hurla Peter en passant devant nous. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas injuriés !

-C'est la St Valentin Peter ! Tu ne pourrais pas aller te chercher une meuf et nous laisser tranquilles pour une fois ? Ah, non c'est vrai : c'est impossible ce plan, parce que absolument personne ne veux de toi, même les pires filles désespérées à la recherche d'un amant !

Blaine gloussa à mes propos, mais Peter ne le voyait pas de cet œil. Il se rapprocha dangereusement de moi, visiblement assez énervé :

-Je peux avoir qui je veux, crois-moi Kurt. N'importe quelle fille de cette putain d'école de merde !

-Ah bon ? Répliquais-je. Alors pourquoi es-tu toujours tout seul depuis le début de l'année Peter ?

-Parce que toutes les filles ici sont moches ! Voilà pourquoi !

-Désolé de te contredire encore une fois mon cher : Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Eloise, Claire et Cassy sont loin d'être repoussantes ! Prouves-moi que tu peux avoir quelqu'un !

-T'es vraiment qu'un petit con Kurt ! T'es la plus horrible de toutes les personnes que je connaisse à part ma mère !

-C'est moi qui est horrible ?! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai insulté Blaine et l'ai traité de faible dans notre couple, essayé de frapper mes deux meilleurs amis, et encore moins moi qui me suis traité moi-même de traînée qui hurlait comme une salope ! Qui est la personne horrible maintenant Peter ?!

-Je…

-Tout ce que je t'ai dit de méchant, c'était pour me venger. C'était le juste retour des choses, pour te remettre à ta place de gros con ! Et si les mots que je t'ai dit t'ont blessés, et bien tant mieux. Maintenant tu sais ce que ça fait de se faire insulté tous les jours. Tu connais notre calvaire à ton tour. Celui que tu nous as fait subir. C'était mon but ! Maintenant disparais de notre vie Peter. Tu l'as assez gâché jusqu'à présent. Va-t'en.

Il commença à s'éloigner de nous en marmonnant :

-Je vais revenir Kurt, tu verras. Je vais revenir.

Et il disparut à l'angle d'une rue. Blaine se tourna vers moi.

-J'aime la façon dont tu as géré ça !

-Ah bon ? Demandais-je sur un ton aguicheur.

-J'adore quand tu te mets en colère et que tu deviens autoritaire. Ca m'excite.

-Oulà, ça promet ce soir. Dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

-Ouais rentrons vite fait avant que je ne devienne trop dur !

-Blaine, la ferme ! Mais je suis d'accord, rentrons vite.

cccCCCccc

**PDV Ian.**

-Julien ?

Il se tourna vers moi. Il écarquilla les yeux en me voyant avec THE bouquet. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à me voir là. Puis il devint rouge, contraste vraiment étrange avec le blond de ses cheveux. Il s'avança vers moi, posa sa main sur mon épaule (en essayant pour moi d'ignorer mes joues qui me chauffaient et le certain rouge vermeille qui s'étalait dessus.). Il déclara :

-Ce n'est pas obligé que ce soit réciproque Ian, saches-le tout de suite. Tout ce que j'ai marqué sur l'étiquette était vrai. Je t'aime.

Mon cœur s'emballa. Foutu cœur de merde ! Arrêtes-ça maintenant ou tu vas faire une crise cardiaque.

Je t'en supplie Julien, fais le premier pas. Fais-le. Merde. C'est peut-être moi qui dois parler maintenant.

-Je t'aime Julien.

Ouah Ian : tu as réussi à parler ! La pression retomba subitement jusqu'à ce qu'un électrochoc me traverse le corps. Julien était en train de m'embrasser. Je ne réalisais encore rien !

Dieu, mon premier baiser ! Le jour de la St Valentin.

cccCCCccc

**PDV Kurt.**

-Oh mon dieu, Blaine. On a jamais autant fait de rounds ! Je suis juste…

-Emerveillé ? Aux anges ? demanda Blaine.

-Crevé… je crois que vais prendre une douche.

-Je te l'avais dit ! Expliqua mon petit ami. J'adore quand tu te mets en colère. Je crois que tu la ressentis.

-Blaine laisses-moi. Je vais prendre ma douche.

-Dommage, j'aurai bien voulu un dernier round.

-J'en peux plus !

-Je t'ai épuisé Kurt ?

-Tu me provoques là Blaine ?! Tu sais quoi ? J'ai mes réserves, tu vas voir ! Tu ne pourras plus marcher après !

-Avec plaisir ! Viens-là !

cccCCCccc

-Salut ! Me lança un Ian enjoué dans les couloirs.

-Wow wow wow ! Stop toi là Ian ! lui criais-je. Toi tu es extrêmement heureux et il t'es arrivé quelque chose de merveilleux il n'y a pas longtemps.

-Oh, et bien je… comment expliquer ça ? Si tu avais regardé mon statut sur Facebook, tu saurais pourquoi !

-Ne me dis pas que Blaine t'as enfin accepté en ami !

-Non, ça ne me rendrais pas aussi joyeux.

-Tu as trouvé le VRAI compte de Tarja Turunen ?

-Dis pas nimp' ! Regarde mon profil FB !

J'allumais mon portable et me connectait le plus vite possible.

_Ian Baily : est passé de « célibataire » à « en couple »._

_(Julien Dwayhne, Santana Lopez, Eva Middilton et 2 autres personnes aiment ça)_

-Quoi ?! Criais-je à Ian. Oh je suis trop content pour toi ! Avec qui ?

-Tu n'as qu'à lire la suite ! me répondit-il.

_Santana Lopez : C'est quoi ce bordel ? Kurt trompe Blaine avec toi ? *o* (3 personnes aiment ça)_

_Ian Baily : Santa, arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi ! Kurt est jute mon meilleur ami, une personne que j'admire ! (Julien Dwayhne aime ça)_

_Rachel Berry : Alors qui c'est ?_

_Julien Dwayhne : Me ! (Ian Baily aime ça)_

_Eva Middilton : Quoi ? Toi Dwayhne ? Avec Baily ?_

_Julien Dwayhne : Yep ! Je t'adore bébé ! 3 (Ian Baily, Eva Middilton, Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, et 1 autre personne aiment ça)_

_Ian Baily : Merci, moi aussi. )_

_Santana Lopez : Arrêtez-ça maintenant ou je vais vomir._

_Ian Baily : Euuh… santa ? Tu viens juste d'aimer le commentaire de Julien… -_- (Rachel Berry, Julien Dwayhne, Eva Middilton et 15 autres personnes aiment ça)_

_Santana Lopez : Pourquoi autant de personnes aiment ça ? Ingrats !_

Je ne pris pas le temps de lire la suite et m'écriais :

-Julien ! C'est le grand blond que tu mates depuis 3 jours ?! Je suis trop content !

-merci Kurt… Sinon toi ?

-Je crois que j'ai passé la meilleure St Valentin de toute ma vie.

-Moi aussi.

* * *

**Merci beaucoup et gros bisous ! :3 Je vous aime ! ^^**


	19. Chapter 19 Back To Black in the ice

**Salut tout le monde, c'est moi, comme promis, avec un nouveau chapitre de YHIM ! J'espère que vous allez aimer !**

**mmlabr: oui, il a eu de la chance, enfin ! Moi aussi, j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre ! :3**

**Rikurt36: Oui ! Il est lààà ! Le Julian *o* Anw ! Merci ma gay power !**

**Guest: Merci ^^ Oh, et bien tant mieux ! Je suis contente de t'avoir fait aimer ça alors :D Oui, ça tu peux le dire :p**

**MissKlaine: WANKY xD ! Santana, sors de ce corps !xD *-* Oui, comme c'est (pas) bien ;p**

**KlaineLovesForever: Oh, c'est bien ça (enfin je crois ;) ) Oh, ça oui ! Merci :p**

**Encore merci et place au chapitre 19, déjà ! Yeaaah !**

* * *

Je ne savais plus depuis combien du temps j'étais avec Blaine. Déjà assez longtemps, mais j'avais l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu. Pareil que Santana et Rachel. Je ne me souviens plus de la vie sans eux tous. Sans Ian aussi ! Et sans la NYADA, sans Brad et Malcom qui traînent dans les parages. Depuis que j'ai remis Peter à sa place, il ne s'approche plus de moi… Et ce n'est vraiment pas pour me déplaire.

-Salut Kurt !

Santana venait de rentrer de ses cours du vendredi soir. C'était donc le week-end pour tout le monde.

-Salut Santa !

Je me tournais vers elle. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient de partout ! Il pleuvait vraiment si fort dehors ?

-Blaine propose que l'on aille tous ensemble à la patinoire…déclara-t-elle. Avec Baily, Dwayhne et Rachel. Il a aussi autorisé que Britt' vienne avec moi. C'est une bonne idée par ce temps, non ?

Oh ainsi Blaine acceptait que Ian et Julien viennent avec nous ?

Santana rangea ses chaussures et son manteau dans l'armoire. Son sac valdingua je ne sais où dans l'entrée, et elle entra dans le salon.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée ! Je l'appellerais tout à l'heure… répondis-je.

-Où est Rachel ?

-Dans la douche. Quand est-ce que ça serait ?

-Demain, 14h à 17h30.

-Ok… je l'appelle.

Je mis mon téléphone à l'oreille.

-Allô ?

-Allô Blaine ! C'est Kurt !

-Oh, Kurtie ! Ça va ?

-Ouais, ça va ! Alors Santana m'a prévenue pour la patinoire et c'est d'accord.

-Ouais, génial ! Tu peux prévenir Julien et Ian pour moi s'il-te-plait ?

-Oh oui. D'ailleurs tu les invites ?

-Bah Ian ne risque plus de te tourner autour alors…

-Ok, OK ! Tais-toi maintenant.

Il explosa de rire à l'autre bout du fil.

-D'accord … On se voit tout à l'heure ?

-Mais oui idiot ! Répondis-je. Je te rejoins bientôt. A toute !

Je raccrochais, souriant comme un imbécile.

-Alors… wow ! Je te connais Kurt. Ce sourire veut dire que Blaine t'attends sagement pour inaugurer ses nouveaux draps de votre sperm…

-Ta gueule Santana !

-Je dis ce que je veux dans ma maison.

-Pas quand ton coloc n'est pas d'accord.

-Arrêter de vous disputer vous deux ! nous hurla Rachel.

-Ah ça y est la méduse, tu as enfin finit ta douche !

Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain.

-Où sont les serviettes hygiéniques ?

-Le tiroir sous le lavabo… répondis Rachel.

-Merci… mon protège slip commence à faire peu là !

-Arrêtez de parler de ça les filles, s'il-vous-plait !

-Mais n'y en a plus assez !

-Santana ! Avertis-je.

-Quoi ! Je pisse le sang moi pendant mes ragnagnas ! Ce n'est pas drôle du tout et ce n'est pas du joli joli ! Vous savez quand j'ai mis mon premier tampon…

Je fus pris d'un vertige soudain. Ma tête me tournais étrangement et, oulà ! Je crois que je vais vomir !

-Santana par pitié ! Ferme-la !

Rachel et santana explosèrent de rire. Je crois que je vais me dépêcher d'aller voir Blaine, peut-être saurait-il me sortir de ce malaise.

-Oui donc je disais quand j'ai mis mon premier tam…

-SANTANA !

cccCCCccc

-Tout le monde est là ? demanda Blaine.

-Il manque Dwayhne… répondit Rachel.

-Julien arrive… dit Ian. Il est bloqué avec sa voiture dans des bouchons pas loin.

-Est-ce qu'il y a des patins pour les chats ? demanda Brittany. Sanny m'a dit que non, donc je n'ai pas apporté Lord Tubbington.

Nous attendions tous Julien devant le comptoir de la patinoire municipale. Blaine, en fin connaisseur de l'endroit, m'avait promis de m'apprendre à patiner, et dû finalement promettre à rachel et Brittany de leur apprendre également. Ian fait du patinage artistique et voulait absolument apprendre à Julien. Quand à Santana, elle avait décrété qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide.

-Hey Hey Hey ! S'écria Julien en arrivant vers nous.

- Ah bah enfin ce n'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama Rachel. On peut y aller.

Une fois nos places et nos patins payés, nous nous élançâmes sur la glace glissante. Ian le premier, qui bien entendu fit de merveilleuses figures dès que ses pieds touchèrent la fine couche blanche. Il prit son pied et le tendit en arrière, tournant sur lui-même. J'étais sûr que Julien bavait derrière moi. D'ailleurs, ce fut le troisième à entrer sur la glace, hésitant, après Blaine. Il empoigna la main de Ian tellement fort que ses phalanges devinrent blanches. Ils disparurent tous les deux rapidement, Julien poussant un cri, à cause de la vitesse à laquelle son petit-ami les entraînaient. J'explosais de rire et mais me tu bien vite quand mes pieds touchèrent la glace. Je dû m'accrocher à la barrière pour ne pas tomber. Apparemment, Rachel et Brittany étaient exactement dans le même cas que moi. Blaine émit un petit rire et m'appris comment patiner.

-Il faut glisser, n'essayes vraiment pas de marcher. Ensuite, si tu veux aller plus vite, penche toi légèrement.

Je déglutis en hochant la tête et lâchais prudemment la barrière. Blaine me prit par la taille et je commençais à patiner doucement. C'était bien plus simple que ce que je pensais.

-Je sais patiner ! Oui !

Je lâchais Blaine pour m'élancer sur la piste légèrement plus vite. Je croyais d'abord Ian et un Julien très mouillé.

-Julien est déjà tombé quatre fois depuis le début… expliqua Ian, s'attirant le regard noir de son petit ami. Je ne vais pas si vite que ça pourtant !

-Je ne suis pas un pro moi ! Rétorqua-t-il. Je t'ai dit pleins de fois de ralentir, et chaque fois tu allais plus vite.

Ian explosa de rire, et l'autre plissa le nez, vexé.

Je repartis, Blaine sur les talons. Je fis 3 tours de pistes où j'appris que Rachel et Brittany s'étaient prises les patins et s'étaient écroulées. C'est alors que je la vis. Santana, accoudée à la barrière, nous regardant horrifiée.

-Bah tu fous quoi Santa ? Demandais-je.

- Je ne descends pas sur la glace.

Mon visage se fendit d'un sourire narquois. Oh, la grande garce Santana aurait-elle peur de la patinoire ?

-Alors comme ça tu as peur. Blaine ou Ian peuvent t'aider tu sais ?

-je n'ai pas peur, s'exclama-t-elle, et je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne.

-D'accord, d'accord ! Si tu changes d'avis, on est là. Brittany est toute triste de ne pas te voir !

Je commençais à repartir quand elle me héla :

-Attends, Kurt !

Je me retournais vers elle.

-Oui ?

-Britt Britt est vraiment triste ?

-Ben oui, il n'y a pas sa petite copine.

Je le vis prendre une inspiration profonde et s'élancer sur la glace, prenant ma main au passage. Quand je la lâchais, elle s'étala sur le sol. Ian l'aida à se relever, Julien attendant patiemment derrière. En quelques secondes, tout le monde était rassemblé au beau milieu de la patinoire autour de Santana. Je pris la main de Blaine qui m'entraîna plus loin. Les trois filles firent une chaîne derrière nous. Quand à Ian et Julien, ils disparurent, pas si mystérieusement que ça, sur l'autre patinoire, la patinoire artistique.

Blaine prenait de plus en plus de vitesse, et je poussais un cri de frayeur quand nous allions pour moi à la vitesse maximale. Et malheureusement, je me trompais. Nous n'allions pas à la vitesse maximale. Blaine alla encore plus vite, et je me sentis tomber, m'étalant sur le dos, entraînant Blaine dans ma chute. Il tomba au-dessus de moi, ses coudes posés sur la glace. Je lui posais un rapide baisé sur la joue, et nous explosâmes de rire. Il m'aida à me relever, et je sentis que mon dos était tout mouillé. Pour un peu, quelqu'un pensera certainement que je me suis pissé dessus… c'est même sûr si cette personne a le même esprit que Santana.

J'eus un autre fou rire quand Ian donna un baisé à Julien. En fait, ils patinaient tous les deux très vite, Ian traînant Julien, et le premier fit tourner le deuxième sur place. Tous les deux. Ian avait ensuite embrassé Julien, le prenant par surprise, et ce dernier s'était écroulé sur la glace, un sourire de con sur les lèvres. Il n'y a rien de plus drôle que ça, je vous l'assure.

Et pendant que l'on buvait un jus de fruit au bar de la patoche, Santa et Rachel nous improvisèrent une petite chanson dans les micros, qui résonna dans toute la patinoire. C'était Back To Black. Et elles assurèrent vraiment.

Quand nous sortîmes enfin de la patinoire, j'avais les doigts gelés, les vêtements trempés, mais surtout les jambes en compote. Chaque pas était comme un électrochoc traversant tout mon corps. Je crois que tout le monde était comme moi, mise à part Ian, et peut-être Blaine à la rigueur… les habitués quoi !

-Kurt ? demanda Blaine. On peut aller prendre un café tous les deux ?

-Oui, je n'ai rien de prévu après. Les filles, vous pourrez vous débrouiller sans nous ?

-Mais oui ! D'exclama Santana. On peut rentrer sans la Porsche de Blaine. On va rentrer avec Ian et Julien s'ils veulent bien.

-Ouais, c'est okay. Julien, tu ramènes tout le monde ? Demanda Ian.

-D'accord. Allez, c'est partit. A bientôt Kurt et Blaine. Passez une bonne soirée.

cccCCCccc

-Tu prends quoi ? Demandais-je à Blaine.

-Un cappuccino, et toi ?

-Un Mocha allégé.

-Ok. C'est moi qui paye.

-Non, c'est moi.

-Le premier à dégainer son porte-monnaie ! S'écria-t-il.

Blaine le sortit en premier, et il paya nos deux cafés.

-Blaine, déclarais-je, j'aimerais te dire un truc. Ecoutes-moi bien. Je pense qu'il est temps que tu rencontres mes parents.

-Mais, je les ai déjà rencontrés !

-Je sais, mais pas avec moi. Et on n'en a jamais parlé avec eux… de notre relation. Je pense que c'est important pour eux comme pour nous.

-Ouais, tu as raison.

-Et je sais que ça peut être compliqué pour toi, parce que tu m'as raconté comment a réagi mon père quand tu l'as rencontré, mais il est très gentil, et surtout très protecteur envers moi.

-J'avais vu ça.

-Bien.

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence pendant lesquelles nous buvions nos cafés en se regardant.

-Comment s'appelle ta voiture, déjà ? Demandais-je.

-Une Porsche 911.

-Santana n'arrête pas de me le dire. Mais je ne m'en souviens jamais. Vraiment ! Il est quelle heure ?

Il sortit son portable de sa poche.

-Il est 18h10… j'ai un appel manqué de Coop' ! Il m'a laissé un message. Je le mets sur haut-parleur…

Il appuya sur lire.

_Hey Blainey ! C'est Coop ! Bon, tu ne réponds pas, je ne m'inquiètes pas, tu es sûrement avec Kurt ou… peu importe. Ca concerne Papa. Maman et moi avons réussi à le faire changer d'avis. Il regrette énormément son geste. Il se demande si tu peux lui pardonner et il aimerait beaucoup te voir toi et ton nouveau petit-ami, donc Kurt, très bientôt. C'était donc pour te faire parvenir ce petit message et pour savoir aussi comment ça se passait à New York. Donc, quand est-ce que tu peux venir voir Papa ? S'il-te-plait, rappelle le plus vite possible ! On t'aime tous ! A bientôt j'espère alors, hein… _

* * *

**Voilààà ! Il était trop long ou pas ? Parce que en ce moment j'écris plus, donc n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir si c'est dérangeant xD Merci beeaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, y rien qui ne me rend plus heureuse que ça, continuez à en poster, je vous en suppliiiiie ! Ca m'aide vraiment beaucoup ! Et puis si vous avez des idées pour la fin à part un Kleeding (mariage de Klaine), vous pouvez toujours me les faire parvenir par PM ou par review ! **

**Gros bisous, je vous aime ! LNC**

**PS: l'idée de la patinoire m'est venue parce que ça fait trois fois que j'y vais avec des amis depuis juin, donc je voulais faire partager ça avec mes petits Klaineurs préférés x) Merci d'avoir lu ;)**


	20. Chapter 20 Retrouvailles

**Bonjour ! ^^ Merci à vous de lire ma fanfiction, j'espère que ça vous plaît, parce que moi je bloque un peu en ce moment.  
**

**Rikurt: Merci ^^ Ouais ouais en juin :p**

**RonnieCriss: merci de gaspiller ton temps pour ma fic xD C'est super sympa :) J'espère que le suite te plaîra. **

**KLF: Merci ! Moi aussi, mais là on ne verra pas Ian et Julien, mais seulement le Klaine... les trois prochains chapitres seront centrés sur eux. Voilà ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité, ça fait trop plaisir ^^ **

**En gros, merci à vous tous, et régalez vous (je l'espère) avec ce chapitre ^^**

* * *

-Kurt ? Kurt, tu dors ?

Je me retournais et ouvrit doucement les yeux, encore à moitié endormit. Le réveil marquait 10h30. Avais-je réellement dormit aussi longtemps ? J'ai pourtant l'impression d'avoir dormit deux heures…

La voix de Santana me sortit de mes pensées :

-Kurt ?!

Je levais les yeux vers la porte et aperçut le diable. Elle aussi semblait fatiguée, vu les grosses cernes noires sous ses yeux embués et rouges. Et ses cheveux étaient emmêlés comme pas possible ! Elle me montra le téléphone du doigt. Elle le tenait du bout des ongles.

-C'est Blaine qui appelle ! Il dit que c'est urgent et qu'il doit absolument te parler. Je te le passe, hein, je retourne me coucher.

Elle me tendit le téléphone et repartit se coucher nonchalamment. Je baillais avant de mettre le téléphone à mon oreille.

-Blaine ?!

-Kurt ! C'est vraiment super important !

-J'aurais compris !

- Ecoutes…

-Bonjour, comment tu vas ? ironisais-je.

-Oui, désolé… je vais bien. Je vais bien mais je suis en train de stresser. Mon père veut que l'on se voit ma famille toi et moi samedi prochain chez nous, en Ohio. Vers 20h. On prendra un des derniers vols…

-Quoi ? M'écriais-je. Et c'est toi qui est stressé ? C'est pas toi qui va rencontrer mes parents ! C'est moi qui vais rencontrer les tiens !

-Je n'ai pas revu mon père depuis qu'il m'a chassé chez Wes, Kurt. Je ne sais pas comment Cooper l'a convaincu pour me revoir, mais imagine qu'une fois devant moi, il ne veuilles plus me pardonner, ou qu'il me batte comme autrefois ou… Argh, je ne sais pas comment il faut que je sois avec lui.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Blaine. Je vais te proposer un truc : on se voit cet après-midi ? Viens à 15 h chez nous. Santana sera ravie de pouvoir t'étriper pour l'avoir réveillée.

-Ok… faut que je me calme. A tout à l'heure, déclara-t-il.

-A tout' !

-Bisous.

-Je t'aime ! M'exclamais-je.

-Moi aussi.

Et il raccrocha.

cccCCCccc

-J'espère que le hobbit avait une bonne raison de me réveiller à 10 et quelques du matin un samedi ! Gronda Santana, pendant le repas.

Je posais ma cuiller, agacé par ce surnom qu'elle donne à mon petit-ami.

-Oh oui, et une très bonne, figures-toi, Satan ! Rétorquais-je. Je vais rencontrer sa famille samedi prochain.

Rachel s'étrangla avec son verre d'eau.

-Ah ouais, c'est sûr que c'est une bonne raison… continua Santa. C'est dommage, je ne pourrais pas lui flanquer une bonne raclée. J'avais pourtant besoin de me défouler sur quelque chose. Tant pis, ce sera sur toi, Rachel.

Cette dernière continua de tousser, avant de demander, la voix brisée :

-Même son père ?

-Justement, surtout son père.

-QUOI ? S'écrièrent les deux jeunes filles en même temps, toutes les deux tournées vers moi.

-Il a décidé de lui pardonner, affirmais-je, et c'est lui qui veut me rencontrer.

Rachel me regardait avec les yeux écarquillés, visiblement choquée, ou étonnée… un mélange de surprise et de joie certainement. Santana, elle, demanda :

-Samedi à quelle heure ?

-20 h… je prends l'avion bien sûr.

Santana se remit à manger ses frites, avec ses doigts, alors que Rachel ne bougeait plus, toujours choquée apparemment.

-Je prendrais l'avion avec toi, déclara-t-elle finalement. Il faut que je retourne voir Finn. Il est resté à Lima. Et j'en profiterais pour voir mes papas.

-D'accord.

-Je serais bien venue, dit Santana. J'aurais pu aller voir Puck, improviser une fête et tout. Ca aurait pu se finir en baise, mais de toute façon, aucun de nous deux ne s'en serait souvenu. Mais bon, je suppose que je vais rester ici pour surveiller l'appart.

-C'était très classe Santana, marmonnais-je.

-Oh et d'ailleurs, ne baisez pas Blaine et toi chez lui. T'imagine si ses parents vous entendaient ? Peut-être aussi qu'ils n'aimeraient pas retrouver des traces étranges sur les draps à laver ou sur le canapé…

-Santana ! Cria Rachel, dégoutée.

-Comme je l'ai dit, tu as une grande classe légendaire… Complétais-je.

cccCCCccc

-Sainte Lupone ! Soupirais-je en resserrant ma pression sur la main de Blaine. Je n'ai jamais autant stressé de toute ma vie !

-Chut, calmes-toi Kurt, l'avion vient à peine d'atterrir, ils nous attendent dans l'aéroport, susurra Blaine à mon oreille (geste qui me fit frissonner).

L'avion venait d'atterrir en Ohio, et je commençais déjà à angoisser.

-Tu as déjà rencontré Cooper, et ma mère est la plus gentille femme du monde.

-Et ton père ?

Merde j'aurais dû me retenir de dire ça ! Il ne répondit rien et chercha parmi la foule de gens présente à l'aéroport.

-Cooper vient de me dire par SMS qu'ils sont devant le panneau d'affichage, juste à côté des portes d'entrée. Je ne les voie pas pour le moment, mais on va commencer à avancer, on les verra bien.

Il resserra sa main sur la mienne, et commença à m'entraîner avec lui.

-Pardon… dis-je à la personne dans laquelle je venais de rentrer brutalement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, pédé ?

Je reconnus cette voix, et me tournais vivement pour voir le black devant moi.

-Azimio ? Et ben, t'as pas changé, hein, toujours aussi con.

-Whaouh, Lady Hummel ! Toi par contre, tu as changé ! Enfin, je veux dire, t'es toujours une grosse tapette et t'es toujours aussi chiant, mais t'as grandi et t'as pris des épaules… Comment c'est possible en seulement deux ans ?

-Je me suis endurcit après « l'accident » quand Karofsky, Sean et toi m'avaient plongés dans le coma. Comme t'étais renvoyer, t'as pas pu voir ça, mais je me suis vraiment endurcit. Et puis, je sais me battre maintenant, et je me suis musclé. Tu ne me fais plus peur Azimio.

Blaine ouvrit enfin la bouche, commençant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

-Kurty, c'est … un des mecs qui t'a….

-Azimio, mon chéri.

-Quoi ? S'écria le black. Tu as un petit copain ? Aussi tapette que toi. Alors quelqu'un est assez aveugle pour vouloir de ta bite ! Et moi qui croyais que c'était pas possible ! Et comment s'appelle ton sac à foutre, Hummel ?

-Je m'appelle Blaine Anderson, et c'est toi l'aveugle dans cette affaire, compris ?! Moi, j'ai vu la beauté de Kurt, son intelligence et toutes ses qualités. J'ai même vu ses défauts. Mais toi, trop obsédé par le fait qu'il soit gay et que ça ne te plaise pas, tu n'as même pas essayé de voir ce qu'il y a derrière ça. Conclusion : c'est toi l'aveugle.

-Sur ce, continuais-je, au revoir et j'espère à jamais, Azimio. Malheureux de t'avoir connu.

Je repris la main de Blaine pour avancer très loin de ce con.

-Ça va ? demanda Blaine.

-Ouais, ça peut aller…. C'est un connard, il ne vaut même pas la peine d'avoir notre attention.

-Comme Peter.

-Comme Peter… en effet.

Blaine s'arrêta subitement.

-Ils sont là… Il y a mon père.

-Oh !

J'aperçus Cooper au loin, discutant avec deux autres personnes. Comme sur les photos chez Blaine : une petite femme aux cheveux bruns et lisses, et un grand homme aux cheveux bouclés et à la barbe brune.

-Chéri, demandais-je, ça va ? On peut y aller ?

-Oui… Ouais. Ça va aller. On y va.

Sa poigne se fit plus douloureuse sur mon poignet, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ma chair. Il respirait bruyamment. Alors qu'on s'approcher d'eux, Cooper nous fit un signe :

-Saluuut ! Kurt, Blaine ! Vous allez bien ?

J'hochais la tête tandis que Blaine restais bloqué sur quelque chose. Je suivais son regard et rencontrer les yeux de Xavier Anderson (je crois que c'est son nom). Ils se regardaient tous les deux dans les yeux. Valérie Anderson retenait sa respiration. Cooper croisa les doigts de sa main droite et m'attrapa le poignet avec l'autre main, attendant une réaction de l'un ou de l'autre.

Finalement M. Anderson sourit et enlaça son fils. Valérie poussa un soupir de soulagement et Cooper me lâcha le bras, le visage décrispé.

-Tu m'as manqué Blaine.

-Toi aussi, papa.

-Pourras-tu un jour…hum… me pardonner ?

-Ouais, j'y arriverais. Je pense.

Ils se détachèrent et Valérie enlaça son fils à son tour. J'avais étrangement l'impression d'assister à quelque chose d'intime et de familial auquel je ne devrais pas avoir le droit d'assister. Pourtant quelque chose qui me surprit arriva. Cooper me prit dans ses bras. Il se justifia :

-Tu fais un peu partit de la famille. T'es comme mon deuxième petit frère.

Je souris, heureux que Cooper pense cela simplement à notre deuxième rencontre. Puis, Xavier Anderson s'avança et me serra la main :

-Je suppose que tu es Kurt Hummel. Cooper m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, tu as l'air d'être une personne formidable.

-Merci…bredouillais-je.

Et cette fois, Mme. Anderson se présenta :

-Valérie Anderson.

-Enchanté Mada…

-Valérie, me corrigea-t-elle.

-Enchanté Valérie.

-Bon, allons-y, que j'ai le temps de préparer un dîner, déclara-t-elle.

Blaine s'approcha de moi et murmura un « je t'aime ». Il reprit ma main, et nous montâmes dans la voiture des Anderson.

* * *

**Voilà ^^ Merci à ceux qui ont lu :p Laissez une review svp :3 Chapitre prochain (dont j'ai déjà écris une page): dîner chez les Anderson, et une nouvelle qui va paniquer Blaine. Bref, à bientôt, et merci.**

**Je vous aime.**

**LNC**


	21. Chapter 21 J'appelle la police ?

**Bonjour à tous ! Désolée pour le retard, mais j'essaye de profiter de mes vacs :3 :/ Encore une fois désolée, et bonne lecture. Merci pour les reviews. **

* * *

**Chap 21**

-Ouah ! Lâchais-je en pénétrant dans le salon des Anderson.

Les murs du salon étaient blancs, coupés par de grandes rayures dorées. Le sol était crème et sous la gigantesque table, qui trônait au beau milieu de l'énorme pièce, se trouvait un tapis… de la couleur des yeux de Blaine. Sur un des murs étaient accrochés d'innombrables cadres photos, ainsi que deux grands miroirs ovales.

-Ca faisait tellement longtemps… murmura Blaine, la voix brisée.

-C'est magnifique… complétais-je, émerveillé devant deux plantes vertes.

Blaine tourna la tête et me sourit tendrement, tout en massant ma main qu'il tenait toujours. Il se pencha vers moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Valérie poussa un petit soupir, et Cooper siffla et s'écria :

-Allez, à table les tourtereaux.

Nous nous assîmes côte à côte, en face de Xavier, et Valérie alla en cuisine.

-Alors Kurt, ça te plaît ici ? demanda le père.

-C'est vraiment beau. Oui.

-Je sais. C'est Valérie qui a fait le design de la pièce.

-Elle a du goût alors, répondis-je.

C'est vrai que j'ai rarement vu des personnes talentueuses dans le design des pièces à part Santana et moi. Santana elle fait toujours des pièces harmonieuses, mais c'est parce qu'elle ne met presque rien dans sa chambre. Ouais Valérie est vraiment talentueuse. Elle pourrait être décoratrice d'intérieur.

-Kurt va merveilleusement bien s'entendre avec maman, déclara Blaine (comme lisant dans mes pensées), il adore la mode et les intérieurs stylés. Il a entièrement relooké mon appart' !

J'eus un petit rire timide, rougissant. J'ai pourtant l'habitude de recevoir des compliments de la part de Blaine, mais jamais devant quelqu'un d'autre que Santana, Rachel, Cooper ou mes profs. Et devant ces derniers ou les parents de Blaine, je rougissais toujours.

-Oh, et il cuisine vraiment bien aussi, compléta Cooper.

-Je sais, répondit M. Anderson à son fils, tu nous le dis tout le temps !

Mes yeux se posèrent sur un grand tableau derrière Xavier Anderson. C'était un tableau représentant un champ, un grand champ, avec des éclairs au-dessus.

-C'est beau hein ? Dit Blaine en suivant mon regard. C'est maman qui l'a fait.

-Elle ne peint que des orages !* S'exclama M. Anderson.

-On a trouvé une différence entre elle et moi alors… rétorquais-je. Elle peint bien, je peins mal !

Valérie en question entra dans la salle à manger avec deux plats.

-Et en cours, s'inquiet-elle, ça va ?

-Bien, j'ai de bonnes notes…répondis-je.

-Ca je n'en doute pas, Blaine est toujours avec des garçons intelligents.

Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu avec Malcom alors.

-La preuve avec toi, continua Valérie, mais ce que je voulais dire c'est : vous n'avez pas de problèmes en cours ?

Blaine raconta comment tout avait commencé avec Peter et comment je l'avais remis à sa place et finalement chassé.

-Tu vois maman, s'écria Cooper. Je t'avais dit que Kurt serait le meilleur pour Blaine et qu'il allait le débarrasser de tous ces connards.

-Ton langage Cooper ! S'écria Xavier Anderson.

-C'est vrai, répondit Valérie, je crois que Blaine est entre de meilleurs mains que quand il était hébergé chez Wes !

Je pense que mes joues ressemblaient à des tartes aux fraises maintenant…

-M-Merci.

-Tout à fait d'accord, dit Blaine, je t'aime Kurt.

Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Quand nous nous séparâmes, Cooper rigolait, et M. et Mme. Anderson souriaient. Je commençais à boire mon verre d'eau quand le père de Blaine demanda :

-Tu veux être quoi plus tard, Kurt ?

-Chanteur, Broadway… la scène et la célébrité… Bien entendu, j'ai des plans de secours, parce que j'adore la mode. Et travailler dans un grand magasin ou être styliste ne me dérangerait pas le moins du monde. L'important c'est d'apprécier ce que je fais. C''est pour ça que je ne veux pas travailler dans un café.

-En gros, tes orientations sont les mêmes que Blaine.

-C'est pour ça qu'on travaille dans la même école, papa ! Répondis celui-ci.

Cooper sourit narquoisement et lâcha :

-J'ai une superbe anecdote sur Blaine.

-Oh non Cooper la ferme ! S'écria mon petit ami.

-Alors Kurt, Blaine a cru qu'il était bisexuel lors d'une soirée.

Blaine gémit.

-Cooper pas cette histoire, s'il-te-plaît !

-Continues…dis-je à Cooper, ignorant le commentaire du bouclé.

-Ouais, il était bourré et il a embrassé la meilleure amie de ma petite copine au jeu « tourne la bouteille ».

Oulà, mauvais souvenirs de ce jeu pour moi ! Je suis toujours tombé sur des filles à embrasser, et c'était franchement pas cool…

-Comme il était bourré et qu'il a « aimé » le baiser, il a paniqué et il a cru qu'il était bi ! Il était complètement perdu, tu aurais dû être là !

Xavier et Valérie Anderson était mort de rire, tandis que Blaine répétait : Non, Cooper ! En secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

-Non, je n'aurais pas voulu être là Cooper… répondis-je. Mais comment ça s'est terminé au final ?

-Bah, il a ré embrassé la fille en question et s'est rendu compte qu'il était vraiment gay.

-Oh !

Blaine lança un regard assassin à son frère. Je rejoignis les parents Anderson dans leurs rires, et Blaine me regarda, vexé. Alors je me rapprochais de lui et lui fit un bisou esquimau.

cccCCCccc

Nous montions dans la chambre de B quand j'allumais mon portable. Celui résonna un nombre incalculable de fois, si bien que je pris peur.

_10 SMS de Ian Baily, 1 appel manqué de Julien Dwayhne (sans message de laissé) et 1 appel manqué de Ian Baily (avec message)._

Ok… donc Ian et Julien ont essayé de me joindre toute la journée…

_« CC, ça va ? –I » _

_« Heum… Un ciné ça te dirait ?-I »_

_« Okay… 15h15 ? avec Julien ? –I »_

_« Donc tu ne réponds pas… t'es fâché ? Ca ne va pas ? –I »_

_« Kurt t'es là ? –I »_

_« -Kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurt ! –I »_

_« T'es mort ? Ou pas ? –I »_

_« Wooow ! Réponds ! –I »_

_« Tu m'inquiètes là Kurt ! –I »_

_« :/ -I »_

Je composais le numéro de ma messagerie.

_« Bonjour. Vous avez un nouveau message. Reçu aujourd'hui à 19h27 :_

_*Bruit de respiration* Hey Kurt. Hum… C'est Ian. Bon, Julien et moi on essaye de te joindre depuis ce matin donc… t'as pas répondu, on voulait aller au ciné. *bruit de respiration* T'es mort ? Il t'est arrivé un truc ? Faut que j'appelle la police ? On t'a séquestré ?! Woow Kurt ! Je panique là ! *bruit de respiration* Julien m'appelle donc…Voilà bisous… »_

J'explosais de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? me demanda Blaine.

-Ian voulait aller au ciné. Comme je lui ai pas répondu il s'inquiètes et il veut appeler la police !

Blaine sourit, prit mon portable des mains et le posa plus loin. Il m'embrassa lentement et tendrement. Puis de plus en plus sauvagement. C'en était finit du baiser chaste et doux. Sa langue força son entrée dans ma bouche, cognant contre mes dents. J'ouvris ma bouche pour que nos langues se rencontrent en une danse rythmée par notre respiration. Respiration qui nous poussa à nous séparer, haletants.

-Mes parents t'adorent. Ma mère ne veut pas que je te laisse filer.

-Et moi je ne veux pas partir ! Hum au fait Blaine, mon père et moi pensions que dans trois semaines, tu pourrais peut-être venir dîner chez nous ?

Blaine pâlit et se figea :

-Ton père ne va pas me tuer ?

-Je te promets que non. Il va t'adorer.

-J'ai peur. T'aurais dû voir le jour de ton accident comment il m'a menacé !

-Je suis sûr que tu exagères !

-Pas du tout !

Il se coucha doucement sur moi.

-Okay, je veux bien rencontrer le dangereux Burt Hummel. Mais laisses-moi faire ce que je veux.

Je déglutis :

-D'accord.

cccCCCccc

POV Ian.

Bon, je le rappelle ou pas ? Il ne m'a toujours pas envoyé un seul message permettant de savoir s'il était en vie… Fallait- que je l'appelle ou que j'appelle la police ? Bon, une dernière fois. Juste une.

-Baily ? demanda une voix grave.

-Blaine ? demandais-je, étonné.

-Ouais c'est moi. Kurt vient de s'endormir.

-Oh il a passé la journée avec toi… c'est pour ça qu'il ne m'a pas répondu !

-Oui et non. En fait son téléphone était éteint. On est en Ohio, et il a rencontré ma famille.

-Bien. Bon je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps…

-Blaine chéri, c'est qui ? demanda la voix endormie de Kurt.

-C'est Ian, bébé, rendors-toi.

-Okay.

Il y eu un petit silence, puis je déclarais :

-Bonne nuit, Blaine.

-Bonne nuit Baily.

* * *

*-Elle ne peint que des orages !

Référence à "Fantastic " (Félicity ne peint que des orages).

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! (Review svp :33)**


	22. Chapter 22 La dragueuse, ou le suicide

**Oui, je sais ce que vous allez dire, et j'en ai honte. Oui, je suis en retard ! Désolée... vous pouvez me frapper, je le mérite ! :] *rougi* Ce chapitre est plein de Klaine ! :3 Je vous aime, et merci pour vos reviews, ça me pousse à continuer. Le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit, et ce sera le retour du Julian ! xD Et puis, je perds des lecteurs sur cette histoire ! Mmlabr, ronniecriss et MissKlaine...**

**Rikurt36: Cooper est juste trop drôle ! Oui, moi aussi j'ai bien aimé cette épisode ! ^^ merci :D -Ta gay Powaaa !  
**

**Vanessa: Oui, ils sont cool. Oui, Cooper est trop drôle ! ^^ Blaine gêné c'est drôle, il le sera devant Burt, mais avant cet épisode, il y aura au moins 3 chapitres super importants pour l'histoire. Ensuite, il y aura Ian est chou dans cette fiction ! Merci de ton soutient permanent ! :p Bisous ! -Lorraine.**

* * *

Chap 22

-Alors, que fait-on aujourd'hui ? Me demanda Blaine.

-Je ne sais pas… Je serais bien allé au restaurant avec toi ce midi, tentais-je, pas très sûr de moi.

-Bonne idée Kurt. Ca fait longtemps que je ne suis pas allé à un fast-food…

Il me jeta un regard moqueur avant de reprendre :

-Je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs.

-Ouais, bah n'y tiens pas trop, d'ailleurs, répondis-je, Mais va pour cette fois. Un Mc Do je suppose ?

-Pourquoi pas ! C'est à deux pas d'ici, et ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre sur ton trente et un.

Je me levais du lit en hochant la tête négativement.

-Désolé chéri, dis-je, mais tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'habiller correctement.

-Au final, tant mieux, j'aime beaucoup tes pantalons skinnys. Ceux qui « m'en mettent pleins la vue ».

Je cachais mes joues à l'aide de mes mains pour dissimuler le rouge foncé qui s'étalait dessus.

-Bon on y va !? Demandais-je soudainement pour cacher mon trouble.

-Ouais, au Mc Do alors.

Blaine m'ouvrit la porte en parfait gentleman.

-Go Kurty.

cccCCCccc

Arrivés au Mc Do, Blaine, toujours gentleman, m'ouvrit la porte du fast-food pour me laisser entrer.

Le fast-food était relativement calme pour un week-end. Il n'y avait pour le moment que deux familles, un couple d'une trentaine d'années, quelques groupes d'amis et les quelques serveurs. J'avançais jusqu'au comptoir, et la serveuse me fit un grand sourire. Nous étions les seuls dans la queue, juste devant elle, mais elle ne disait rien. Elle était trop occupée à me regarder avec ce grand sourire et des foutues yeux verts qui brillaient.

-Hum…

Blaine toussota pour attirer l'attention de la serveuse.

-Oui, excusez-moi, j'avais l'esprit ailleurs, se reprit la serveuse (Anne-Laure, à l'étiquette qu'elle arborait).

-En effet, vous étiez en train d'admirer Kurt… marmonna Blaine.

-Kurt, joli prénom en plus.

J'eus un petit rire, et Blaine leva les yeux au ciel. Il allait faire une crise de jalousie pour le première fois de sa vie.

Nous commandâmes pour Blaine un best-of et pour moi juste un happy meal. Anne-Laure me lança :

-Et un Sunday gratuit pour les beaux gosses….

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil. Je fus pris d'un fou rire. Lorsqu'elle disparut, Blaine poussa un grognement.

-Putain, arrête d'être parfait et fais que personne ne t'approche en ma présence.

-Oh, toi chéri, tu me fais une crise de jalousie dévorante.

-Je n'appellerai pas ça de la jalousie, mais plutôt de l'exaspération, Parce que je ne peux pas être jaloux d'une fille, comme tu ne peux pas avoir un crush sur une fille.

-Oh, tu crois ça ? Et si je doutais de ma sexualité dans une soirée et que je devenais d'un coup bi ?

-Olàlà, non ! Gémit-il. Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée que Coop' te raconte ça…

-Oh que si, je n'ai jamais autant ri depuis…

Je m'arrêtais dans ma phrase. Depuis ce foutu coma, depuis mon agression. Depuis que…

-Depuis quoi Kurt ?

-Depuis le 27… murmurais-je.

-Tu sais, il va falloir que tu m'en racontes un peu plus sur ça…

La serveuse, Anne-Laure, arriva avec le plateau.

-Bon App' les beaux gosses.

Elle me montra du doigt ma serviette, où son numéro de téléphone était écrit au marqueur noir.

-Il est de l'autre bord, intervint Blaine avec un sourire suffisant.

-Oh… je… excusez-moi… je vais y aller…hum, au revoir.

Blaine sourit à Kurt, content d'avoir rembarrer la pauvre jeune fille qui ne lui avait rien fait.

-Bon, manges avec que je te dise à quel point tu étais cruel. Oh mince ! Je l'ai dit ! Ironisais-je.

-Ahah, très drôle chéri.

-Bon vraiment, je suis venu ici alors mange.

Il grogna et retourna à son sandwich.

-Au fait, demanda Blaine, j'aimerai vraiment savoir ce qui s'est passé après ton agression…

Je baissais les yeux, me concentrant sur mes souvenirs douloureux. Ceux que j'aurais préféré oublier et cacher au fond de moi.

-« Bon tu sais déjà qu'Azimio, Karofsky et un autre footballeur m'ont coupé le torse avec un couteau et que j'ai perdu connaissance. Je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital. Karofsky est rendu me rendre visite quand j'étais là-bas, en m'indiquant clairement qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi. Ca, tu le savais. Ensuite, ce sont des mineurs, donc ils ne sont pas allés en prison. Je ne sais pas quelle punition ils ont eu. Peu importe. Azimio n'était plus dans le lycée, exclu pour je ne sais quelle connerie.

« Quand je suis revenu au lycée, j'étais, disons, plus discret. Je me faisais plus remarquer, et je ne restais moi-même qu'avec Rachel et Santana. Quand quelqu'un me cherchait, il me trouvait. Tout d'abord, je ne me laissais plus intimider, et j'utilisais ma répartie pour qu'ils aillent se faire voir. Les plus bornés, je les menaçais. Mais ceux qui me bousculaient, me frappaient ou poussaient, je les tapais en retour, même si j'allais chez le proviseur parfois. Mais Figgins restait compréhensif avec moi, mais surtout ne préférais pas avoir d'ennuis avec moi. J'osais taper les cons, parce que je m'étais musclé, le corps comme l'esprit, et j'avais appris à me battre. Je n'avais plus peur.

« Puis, un beau jour, Karofsky m'a embrassé. Vraiment, sans mon consentement. Et ça m'a fait peur. Il faisait tout pour que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour moi soient réciproques. D'abord, de façon romantique, mais de plus en plus violemment en voyant que ça ne marchait pas. Il a essayé avec la force. Rien non plus, parce que je le fuyais. Si bien qu'un jour, il a remarqué que ce qu'il faisait me faisait avoir peur de lui, et il est venu s'excuser. Il a changé de lycée. Seulement, dans cet autre établissement, les gens ont découvert sa sexualité, et le harcèlement à commencer. Il a connu à son tour ce qu'il m'avait fait subir. Mais il n'était pas habitué et n'avait pas ma fierté. En plus de ça, son dernier mec l'a plaqué méchamment et sa mère le repoussait. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule personne à ce moment : moi. A ce moment je ne le savais pas, et je l'ai repoussé encore une fois, quand il m'a demandé de sortir avec moi. Il… »

Je fis une pause en déglutissant. S'en souvenir me faisait un coup au cœur.

-Il s'est suicidé… Pendu avec une chaise et une corde dans sa propre chambre… je me suis sentit incroyablement mal à ce moment. J'avais juste… tellement l'impression que c'était de ma faute et je culpabilisais à fond. D'autant plus, j'ai reçu une lettre de sa part après. Je la connais par cœur tellement que je l'ai lu, et que cela m'a marqué… »

Je fis une pause, manquant de souffle. Je parlais trop vite. Blaine massait ma main et hochais la tête. Ses yeux embrumés me regardaient. Je me remémorais la lettre et dit :

« -C'était ça, à peu près, je crois.

_Tu liras cette lettre, cher Kurt chéri, je ne serais plus de ce monde. J'aurais totalement disparu. Je le veux parce que me vie est trop pourrie. Je me fais agresser, ma mère me repousse, ainsi que mon ex copain et toi. Je voulais seulement te dire que je t'aime, que tu es la personne la plus merveilleuse au monde, intelligent, beau, doux… mais surtout tellement fort. Tu as résisté à CA quand je te le faisais subir, et moi je mets fin à mes jours. Je m'excuse encore de ce que je t'ai fait. J'en suis sincèrement désolé, c'est MON plus grand regret. _

_Je t'aime._

_David Karofsky. _

_PS : je ne sais pas si je me tire dessus, me coupe les veines ou me pends, c'est un choix compliqué. Lequel sera le plus rapide ? Adieu._

Ouais, c'était un truc dans le genre. Je culpabilisais comme pas possible. Je me suis même mis à faire des prières alors que je ne crois pas en Dieu. Voilà, c'est tout. »

Les petites larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de Blaine étincelaient à la lumière des néons du fast-food. Le pouce de Blaine essuyait les miennes. Ma respiration était devenue saccadée, et une boule s'était formée dans ma gorge. Je n'avais pas envie de parler. Alors, je pris mon Fanta de ma main libre, l'autre étant toujours dans celle de Blaine, et le portais à mes lèvres.

-Merci, déclara Blaine.

Et je le regardais… d'un regard d'incompréhension.

-Merci de m'avoir tout raconté, j'avais vraiment besoin de le savoir, précisa-t-il.

-Je te fais confiance Blaine, tu devrais le savoir maintenant. Et je n'aurais pas pu te le cacher plus longtemps.

Le regard de Blaine s'illumina. Il regardait quelque chose derrière moi. Je tournais la tête, et levai les yeux au ciel quand je vis ce qu'il fixait. La structure de jeu pour enfant.

-Blaine !

Il tourna la tête vers moi, le visage suppliant.

-Je veux y aller, stp, Kurt !

Il m'entraîna jusqu'à la structure pour enfants, sous le regard amusé du couple et des familles.

-Allez Kurt !

-Blaine, y a marqué : pour les enfants de moins de 10 ans.

-C'est presque mon âge Kurt ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Niveau mental, j'en doute pas… répondis-je.

Blaine grimpa sur une plateforme, puis sur une autre. Il continua ainsi, sautant de plateformes en plateformes.

-Dieu, je vis avec un gosse ! Soupirais-je, attirant les rires du couple de milieu d'âge.

Blaine rigolait tandis qu'il arrivait à la dernière plateforme, où il escalada un filet avant de descendre dans un toboggan transparent en forme de tube. Il arriva au bout du tuyau, rigolant toujours, et en sortit pour ramper dans des mini couloirs, avant d'atterrir dans une marre de balle. Il sortit de la structure pour venir à moi.

-Un deuxième tour ?

Je le regardais, exaspéré.

-Juste un dernier.

-T'es un vrai gamin ! Bon si tu veux… répondis-je.

Tout le monde nous regardait, on était l'attraction du McDo. Blaine recommença son manège en sautant sur la première plateforme. Je poussais une exclamation quand il me prit par les hanches et me souleva dans les airs pour que je sois à ses côtés.

-Avec toi, demanda-t-il, avec son air de chiot battu.

-Okay… cédais-je.

Alors il me prit la main et m'entraîna avec lui dans la structure pour mômes.

-Olàlà, B, tu sais que tout le monde nous regarde ?

-Absolument ! Allez descends ! S'exclama-t-il en me poussant dans le toboggan.

-Non B, me pousse pas, tu n'as pas le droooiiiiit !

Je glissais dans le toboggan en criant.

-C'est génial, hein ? cria-t-il derrière moi.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai suivi, répondis-je, mais c'est ma plus mauvaise décision depuis longtemps.

-Mais non, éclates-toi, c'est pour les gosses de 6 ans…

-Justement Blaine, tu es un gamin, soupirais-je.

Blaine explosa de rire. Et quand enfin le toboggan fut terminé, nous arrivâmes aux tunnels transparents.

-Allez, vas-y ! Avances, cria Blaine.

J'explosais à mon tour de rire devant sa bouille d'enfant joyeux, et m'engouffrait dans cet amas de plastique puant. En rampant.

-Blaine, on est trop grands pour ces trucs-là !

-Muhm, répondit B, apparemment distrais, tu vas me donner un coup de chaussure là !

-Ce sera juste ta punition pour m'avoir fait entrer dans ce truc !

Les mains de Blaine m'agrippèrent les épaules et il me retourna vivement. Je me retrouvais allongé dans un tunnel en plastique d'un jeu pour bébés ! Blaine s'allongea doucement sur moi, et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes en un baiser chaste et lent.

-Tu es conscient que tout le monde nous regardait ? Demandais-je.

-Bien entendu. Ce n'est en rien dérangeant. Bon avançons, on étouffe là-dedans.

C'est vrai que le plastique chauffé puait en plus d'être brûlant. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un four, comme la sorcière de Hansel et Gretel dans Once Upon A Time.

Une fois sortit de cet endroit,(de ce four !), l'air froid me frappa et me glaça le visage.

-Blaine j'ai froid maintenant.

-pourtant le soleil tape fort, rétorqua-t-il.

-Justement, il faisait chaud dans ce truc, et maintenant qu'on est sorti et qu'il fait moins chaud, j'ai froid.

-Et bien viens à la maison, je saurais te réchauffer…

Le clin d'œil en fin de phrase m'acheva de rougir.

-Okay…

**Désolée si j'ai fait des fautes, et encore pardon du retard ! Et, oh pauvre Kurt ! Me tapez pas pour Dave mort, hein ! Il fallait bien ! Merci de me lire, je vous aime !**

**Bisous !**

**LNC ou Lorraine !**


	23. Chapter 23 Target

**Hey tout le monde ! Vous pouvez faire la chanson de la joie, je ne suis pas en retard ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, et merci pour vos reviews qui me réchauffent le coeur *_***

**Rikurt: Oh merci ! *o* Le truc du Mcdo ça m'est venu tout seul, je sais pas, naturellement... Oui c'est triste je sais. Bisous !**

**justmoi59: Ouais, Blaine est un gros gamin, c'est ça qui est drôle xD **

**Klainer: Merci ! je suis contente que tu aimes ma fiction, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Biz (et oui, K et B sont trop chouus)**

**Voilà, encore merci, et voici le chapitre 23 !**

Chap 23.

Le voyage du retour à New-York fut long et fatiguant. Rachel me racontait en détails sa discussion avec Finn, et tout plein d'autres bla-bla qui ne m'intéressaient pas. Elle me faisait même plutôt mal aux oreilles. Blaine dormait la tête sur mon épaule, et le bras sur mon ventre, sa main reposant sur ma cuisse. Quand l'hôtesse de l'air nous demanda si on voulait boire quelque chose, elle réveilla Blaine et ce dernier s'était mis à râler parce qu'il était fatigué et qu'il voulait, je cite : « dormir sur Kurtie ». Alors quand Rachel reprit son bla-bla et qu'il lui demanda de se taire, Rachel avait pris son visage choquée de grande diva. Vexée, elle commença à lui crier dessus, et comme Blaine fatigué n'est pas un Blaine très intelligent, il s'était mis à lui crier dessus lui aussi. Finalement, je dû les séparer pour qu'ils arrêtent de hurler et d'attirer l'attention des autres voyageurs.

Puis après, Blaine se rendormit sur mon torse et Rachel finit par se terre et se tenir tranquille, lisant son vogue dans un coin. Et puis finalement, tout redevint horrible pour moi quand Rachel vit une amie d'enfance dans l'avion (fille qui s'installa à côté de nous, pour pouvoir piailler avec Rachel). Et quand elles commencèrent à discuter d'une voix stridente, j'avais simplement envie de me boucher les oreilles ou de dormir comme Blaine. Ou bien si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, l'amie en question serait déjà décapitée et ses joues transformées en portefeuille pour Carole.

Des fois, pendant mes moments de paix, je me demandais ce qui se serait passé si Santana avait été avec nous… Des fois, je me disais que ça aurait été pire : Santana ferait des blagues salaces sur tout ce qui bouge, particulièrement sur Blaine et moi, ou aurait critiqué le style vestimentaire des gens, premièrement celui de Rachel. (qui faut admettre est absolument horrible, je l'ai dit le premier.)

Mais parfois aussi, je m'étais dit que cela aurait été mieux. Elle aurait fermé la bouche de Rachel et de son amie sans aucun problème, elle aurait calmée Blaine quand il s'était réveillé, et on aurait finalement parlé de mode tous les deux, obligeant Rachel à se taire et Blaine à dormir. Ça aurait peut-être était mieux au final…

Mais bon, nous étions arrivés vivants à l'aéroport de New-York, l'amie de Rachel nous avait quitté, et nous étions monté dans la Porsche de Blaine. (Oui, je me souviens enfin du nom de la voiture. Non mais franchement, je suis un fils de garagiste, et je n'arrive même pas à me souvenir du nom de la voiture de mon petit copain ? )

Donc en ce moment, nous étions dans la voiture de Blaine.

-Alors, demanda Rachel, curieuse, comment ça s'est passé avec tes parents Blaine ?

-C'est que maintenant que tu le demandes ? Remarquais-je.

Elle décida de m'ignorer et de regarder Blaine avec insistance.

-Bien, répondit sèchement celui-ci après avoir poussé un long soupir ennuyé.

-C'est tout ? dit Rachel.

-Oui, c'est tout !

Rachel tourna la tête et marmonna quelque chose comme : tu pourrais être plus sympa.

-Plus sympa ? S'emporta Blaine. C'est toi qui m'as empêché de dormir pendant le voyage et tu me demandes d'être plus sympa ?! Alors, pour la dernière fois Rach' : FERME-LA ! Ferme-là ou on va avoir un accident de voiture. Et je ne suis pas sûr que Kurt veuille retomber une nouvelle fois dans le coma à cause de moi.

Après cela, il y eut un grand silence dans la voiture (dans la Porsche Kurt !) Très reposant pour mes oreilles. Je remerciais Blaine du regard, et ce dernier me gratifia d'un clin d'œil. Quand à Rachel, je pensais bien qu'elle boudait. Elle me fera la gueule ce soir. A moins que je reste chez Blaine. Mais après je ne suis pas sûr que Santana appréciera… Oh et puis au pire, on s'en fiche des deux bitchs ! J'ai bien le droit de passer du temps avec mon petit copain. C'est la sonnerie de mon portable (Babra Streisand ! Ouhouhouhouhouhouhouh !) qui me tira de mes pensées. Il affichait :

« Snixx,Satan,Lopez »

-Allô Santana ?

-Hum, ce n'est pas Santana, dit une voix douce à l'autre bout du téléphone, c'est Brittany.

-Oh pardon, Britt', m'excusais-je.

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'appelle pour dire que Santana dort sur mon canapé et qu'elle ne pourra pas vous voir cette nuit parce qu'elle reste chez moi. C'est tout. A plus tard Kurt.

-Merci Britt', bisous !

Et elle raccrocha. Bon finalement, la bitch numéro un n'est pas là, j'étais donc débarrassé d'elle. Reste plus qu'à m'occuper de la bitch 2. Je pris mon portable et envoie donc un message à Rach' :

« Ce soir, soit Blaine reste dormir chez nous, soit je vais chez lui –K »

« Tu ne pouvais pas me poser la question de vive voix plutôt que de m'envoyer un texto ? –R »

« Non ! –K »

« Ok, bon bah reste chez lui, Santa et moi on fera la fiesta…-R »

« Santana n'est pas là, elle est chez Brittany… -K »

« Et bien, va quand même chez lui, je suis en colère contre lui et je ne veux pas qu'il vienne chez nous. –R »

« D'accord, merci :3 –K »

« Ouaiiis… -_- _ -R »

Et voilà, c'est fait. Je vais devenir le plus grand manipulateur de bitch de l'histoire !

- A qui envoies-tu des textos, Kurt ?

Mais c'était sans compter sur Blaine, qui ne voulait pas que j'envoie des textos à d'autres personnes que lui.

-A Rachel.

-Rachel ? Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

-Bah, pour lui parler Blaine, peut-être… répondis-je.

Blaine fronça les sourcils et essaya de se concentrer sur la route.

-Tu pouvais lui parler de vive voix, elle est juste derrière toi…

-Estimes-toi heureux, grâce à mes textos, je peux rester dormir chez toi ce soir Blaine…Santana n'est pas là et Rach à accepter de rester à la maison toute seule.

-Dormir ? demanda Rachel.

-Oui, ou du moins, façon de parler… répondis-je.

-Je me disais aussi, deux pervers comme vous…

-je ne suis pas un pervers ! M'exclamais-je. Et puis, tu n'étais pas censée être en colère contre Blaine, Rachel ?

Ce dernier haussa les sourcils, et rachel croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Décidemment, personne n'était content dans cette voiture ! Voyage de merde…

cccCCCccc

Le portable de Blaine nous réveilla le lendemain matin. La sonnerie était plutôt stridente et je décidais donc de me boucher les oreilles. Blaine se contenta de grogner et de désactiver son portable. Les cours ne m'avaient décidemment pas manqué.

A peine arrivés à la NYADA, Ian me sauta littéralement dessus en criant.

-Je pensais ne plus jamais te revoir ! J'ai vraiment eu peur.

-Ouah, tout doux, tu savais très bien que j'allais bien.

Julien marchait derrière, la main droite dans sa poche, et frappa dans le poing fermé de Blaine.

-Mec, ce soir on se fait un ciné !

-Okay. De toute façon, je crois que Kurt et Ian font une virée shopping, donc pourquoi pas ?

-Ouais, ça roule.

Ian me lâcha le cou pour aller agripper celui de son petit copain.

-Oui, dit-il se joignant à la conversation des deux autres, Kurtie et moi on va faire du shopping.

-On se retrouve tous ce soir vers 20 heures devant le ciné alors ?

-Ca marche.

cccCCCccc

Le soir, après avoir prévenu Santana que je rentrais plus tard, je m'installais sur le banc devant la NYADA pour attendre Ian. Il finissait les cours de danse une demi-heure plus tard, le prof voulant le garder lui et sa partenaire plus longtemps. C'est alors que je reçu un message de Santana.

-« Hey, t'attends Baily, c'est ça ? –S »

« Ouais. –K »

« Fais attention, il pourrait être en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec Dwayhne… -S »

« … Tu peux arrêter de dire n'importe quoi ? Ian est en cours de danse, et Julien va au ciné avec Blaine, donc…. –K »

« Oups ! –S »

« En effet…-K »

« Au fait, tu regardes Once Upon A Time toi ? –S »

« Comment tu sais ça, toi ? –K »

« Parce que tu as accroché des photos du « magnifique » Hook dans ta chambre. –S »

« :$ Eh…Oui… et puis ? *rougi* -K »

« Rien, juste que Blaine va être jaloux du bad boy à crochet…. –S »

« N'importe quoi…-K »

« Et puis c'est quoi ces photos de Ricky Martin ?-S »

« C'est moi ou tu es dans ma chambre, Satan ? –K »

« Exact, je bouffe sur ton fauteuil en cuir… Et puis je ne savais pas que tu bavais devant ces deux-là, c'est tout. Je t'imagine : Oh My GOOOD, Colin O'Donoghue ! Oh et puis regarde là-bas, c'est Ricky Martin ! –S »

« Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes tes conneries, ça devient pathétique. Je ne bave pas devant eux, ils sont juste accrochés dans ma chambre, non mais OH ! –K »

« Ouais ouais… à la place de Blaine, je ne serais pas content… D'autant plus qu'il y a aussi August de Once Upon A Time dans ta chambre, craquerais tu pour Pinocchio ? –S »

« Tais-toi, sale bitch ! –K »

« Oh tout de suite, les gros mots ! –S »

« T'es chiante ! –K »

« Et toi tu es grossier… -S »

« Je vais arrêter cette conversation dans 1… -K »

« Ok, comme tu veux… -S »

« 2 –K »

« 3-K »

« Ok, arrête de faire le gamin…-S »

« Kurt ? –S »

« *soupirs* -S »

Je rangeais mon portable en voyant Ian arriver.

-Alors, demandais-je, comment s'est passé le cours ?

-Bof, c'était la prof de danse quoi… dans toute sa splendeur. On y va ?

-Ouais, j'ai attendu ça toute la journée, qu'est-ce que tu crois !?

Il mit son sac sur notre épaule et nous roulâmes. Nous parlions des derniers potins : Rachel intéressée par un deuxième année, Peter fou de Santana, ou bien Eva jalouse de Ian… Il me mena à sa boutique préférée, Target, qui est aussi la mienne. Ils font même du sur-mesure !

cccCCCccc

_Deux garçons marchent. Ils sont tranquilles, ils arrivent bientôt à leur destinations. Les bottes à chaînes de l'un contraste avec les chaussures de ville de l'autre… Seulement, même si ils ne le savent pas, les garçons sont suivis. Peut-être qu'ils n'entendent ni les pas, ni les respirations… Ils marchent juste, heureux et innocents…_

cccCCCccc

Target était vraiment une boutique sublime ! Le personnel est sympa, les habits sont magnifiques, les cabines gigantesques ! Blaine adorerait cette boutique autant que Ian et moi, je pense. Julien, lui… avec son style de vêtements bizarres… je ne suis pas sûr qu'il aimerai.

-Kurt, regardes, s'écria Ian, c'est ton pantalon doré.

-Oh oui, pour mon audition à la NYADA. Mon solo sur Not The Boy Next Door ! Comment tu sais ça toi ?

-Rachel m'a montrée la vidéo qu'elle a prise. Tu penses qu'il m'irait ?

-Tu n'as qu'à l'essayer, répondis-je, on verra bien ! En attendant, je vais essayer ce haut rose et ce pantalon kaki.

cccCCCccc

_Le garçon aux grandes bottes noires et lacées se retourne. Il les a entendus. Il pousse un cri, et l'autre se retourne également. Ils restent tous les deux paralysés. Les quatre baraqués se jettent sur eux. Personne ne fait rien pour les aidés, parce qu'il vaut mieux être aveugle que de se mêler des problèmes des autres. Après tout, peut-être que ces deux jeunes l'ont mérités ! Qui sait ? _

_Seulement, ils n'ont absolument rien fait, à part être eux-mêmes… alors pourquoi ? Ils ont besoin d'aide, ça ne se voit pas ? Aidez-les ! _

_Les deux jeunes nagent dans un bain de sang. Il y a du liquide rouge sur le mur du cinéma, autant que sur le sol. _

_Une fois qu' ils n'en peuvent plus et qu'ils pensent en avoir fini, les assaillants s'en vont, laissant les deux jeunes sur le sol, baignant dans leur propre sang. Ils n'avaient rien fait de mal…_

cccCCCccc

Alors que Ian et moi étions en train de nous mirer dans la glace, Ian avec son pantalon doré et moi avec ma chemise rose, nos téléphones se mirent à sonner en même temps. « Barbra Streisand ! » se mêla à la voix d'Adele dans un tintamarre étrange… (Rolling In The Deep !)

Je regardais mon portable, qui affichait « Blaine ». Une vague de panique m'envahit. Blaine était au cinéma, il n'était pas censé m'appeler au cinéma ! A moins qu'il ait des problèmes !

Je levais la tête vers Ian, qui regardait son portable avec une expression indéchiffrable.

-Qui t'appelle ?

-Julien.

* * *

**Voilà ! Merci de m'avoir lu j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Envoyez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Je suis sûr que vous avez deviné ce qui s'est passé ! Pour ceux qui ont compris: pas taper ? *sourire innocent*. pour me faire pardonner, je vais vous donner une petite preview du chapitre 24. alors, ce ne sont que plusieurs extraits, donc n'essayer pas de trouver une suite logique des phrases :3 **

**"-Blaine, tu vas bien ?"**

**"-Dépêchons-nous alors..."**

**"Blaine, je viens te sauver..."**

**"Heureusement que Ian mesurait 1m90..."**

**"-Ma voiture... murmura Ian, la voix brisée"**

**"TAPETTE"**

**"-Ne va pas trop vite ! Hurlais-je"**

**"Sang, désespoir, réconfort, tristesse, amour,colère" **

**"Recommence pour voir... murmura Blaine."**

**"-Dis Ian, tu m'embrasseras aussi comme ça ?"**

**"-J'ai envie de chanter, déclara Ian."**

**"-Tarja Turunen ! Nous hurlâmes en même temps"**

**"-L'ancienne chanteuse de Nightwish ?"**

**"_Your sacrifice !"_**

**_"How did you end up in hell?"_**

**_"She's a Killer, Killer !"_**

**"-**


End file.
